Día de Nieve!
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, las clases se retoman en la academia Cross. Yuuki está con su amado Kaname creyendo firmemente en sus sentimientos por él. Hasta que llega una nueva y misteriosa estudiante llega acercandose a Zero, lo permitirá?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien. Pues bueno lo más seguro es que no me conozcan Soy Sakura Tachikawa y esta es mi primera historia en este fandom y quisiera que le den una oportunidad. Prometo que no se arrepentirán. Lo que si puedo decir es que me sorprende el poco apoyo que tiene esta hermosa pareja que es la de Zero/Yuuki. Dios si Zero es mejor que Kaname (lo siento por sus fans) y con la cruel autora que no nos da momentos de Zero y Yuuki en el manga uno tiene que desahogarse en los fics!! Espero que le den una oportunidad y me alienten con Reviews!! **

**Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a la persona que me metió a este universo de Vampire Knight NAILEA!!! Aunque para tú mala suerte ahora tienes que compartir a Zero conmigo jajaja!! **

**Y a Flor y a Angel zoe, dos grandes escritoras y amigas!!**

**Responderé todas sus dudas!! Se que al principio a lo mejor confunde pero os prometo que tiene sentido.**

**Bueno nos los detengo más (si es que alguien leyó esto ¬¬) y que disfruten de la lectura!**

"**Día de Nieve"**

**Capítulo I: La Nueva Estudiante.**

-Entonces ¿Puedo empezar hoy mismo?-Preguntó una voz femenina a un hombre de apariencia joven y muy apuesto.

-No veo ningún inconveniente con eso.-Explico el hombre que iba con ropas abrigadas y con unos lentes tras sus ojos, era alto de contextura mediana y cabello rubio.-Pero ¿Estás segura?

-Si.-Contesto la joven tajante.

-¿Quieres ir a la clase diurna y ser prefecta?-Pregunto mirándola fijamente.-Será difícil.

-Lo sé.-Se defendió la joven.-Pero necesito hacerlo.

-De acuerdo.-Suspiro el rubio resignado.-Pero prométeme que te cuidarás, no quisiera que salieras lastimada siendo…

El Director se quedo con la oración inconclusa ya que alguien toco a la puerta fuertemente haciendo notar en sus toques que se hallaba molesto o impaciente.

-Pase.-Pidió el director de la academia.

Por la puerta se asomo un joven de estatura alta cuerpo bien formado, su cabellera de color plateado y sus ojos amatistas que transmitían dureza. Zero Kiryuu, el hijo adoptivo del director Cross, último descendiente del más poderoso clan de cazadores y el actual y único prefecto de la academia.

-¡Oh! Zero pasa por favor tengo que presentarte a alguien.-Explico el director Cross señalando a la persona que le daba la espalda, a simple vista era una joven.

El joven de mirada amatista obedeció a regañadientes al rubio director y camino hasta quedar a un lado de la joven que también estaba ahí.

-Zero.-Empezó a decir el Kaien Cross.-Déjame presentarte a Tsuki K…

-Kamiya.-Completo la joven volteándose para ver al chico y extenderle la mano en señal de saludo.

En esos momentos por cortesía Zero la regreso a ver. La joven que no pasaba de quince años tenía el cabello castaño rojizo lacio y largo a la vista ya que lo llevaba recogido en una bien hecha rosca y así le quedaba más o menos a la cintura. Su piel era blanca casi albina, llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y una falda a cuadros en tonos morados, era una chica muy bonita debe admitir pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus ojos. No por el hecho de que eran de color lila igual a los suyos si no lo tristes que se veían y como al verlo sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de ¿lágrimas?

Por educación tomo su mano y la estrecho, aún no sabía ¿Por qué estaba ahí? No cree que lo hayan llamado solamente para presentarle a la joven.

-Zero Kiryuu.-Se presento él-¿Qué quiere?-Preguntó mirando al director que al igual que la chica lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos solo que los de él eran exagerados chorros de agua-¿Por qué me llamaste?-Preguntó de nuevo un poco fastidiado.

-Quería presentarte a Yuuri.-Explico el ex cazador legendario.-A partir de hoy se unirá a nosotros en la academia, en la clase diurna.-Observo la cara de fastidio con la que lo veía el que consideraba su hijo.-Y será prefecta junto contigo.

Cinco segundos pasaron antes de que el joven de cabellos plateados cayera en cuenta de lo que decía el director.

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntó exasperado.-Creí haberte dicho que no quería compañeros, puedo hacer esto muy bien solo.

-Lo sé, pero en algun momento necesitaras ayuda.-Se defendió Kaien.

-¿Y crees que ella podrá dármela?-Cuestionó incrédulo.-Parece tan inútil como…-No dijo su nombre, prometió no volverlo a decir.

Sin previo aviso de un momento a otro sintió el cañón de una pistola en su nuca. Se percato que la joven lo estaba apuntando con un revolver negro muy elegante y muy similar a la Bloddy Rose, pero ¿Cuándo? Tenía que admitir que era rápida.

-Aún sigo aquí.-Les recordó a ambos.-Se a lo que te refieres, pero si quieres ponme a prueba te demostrare que puedo ser de utilidad.

Zero lo medito por unos instantes, no quería volver a tener más compañeros pero algo en su interior le decía que quiera o no ella se terminaría saliendo con la suya.

-Zero, es una orden.-Señalo el director con su voz seria.

El joven de cabello plateado carraspeo y maldijo por lo bajo, ya sabía él que eso iba a pasar. Por lo que había alcanzado a notar la joven no era mala en lo que hacía así que ni modo. El que sea prefecta no quiere decir que tengan que ser amigos. Guardó su arma y se dirigió a la salida sin regresar a ver a ambas personas.

-Muévete, ya es hora de salida en diez minutos la clase nocturna saldrá.-Dijo monótonamente desapareciendo del lugar.

-Creo que debimos decirle.-Sugirió el rubio.

-No, aún no.-Respondió la joven con una triste sonrisa.-Bueno me voy, no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día.-Dijo despidiéndose con la mano.-Adiós y gracias por todo director.

-Llámame…-Cuándo quiso decirle algo la joven ya se había ido.-Eres idéntica a tu madre…

La nieve caía sin piedad y sin permiso cubriendo de blanco todo por donde pasaba. Eso no era nada de que extrañarse ya que en esa región lo raro era disfrutar de un día soleado ya que siempre la mayoría era nublado, frío y oscuro.

Un día de nieve no era nada extraño para los habitantes de ahí, solía traer buenos recuerdos y también muchos no tan buenos…

El sitio más reconocido de la región era el prestigioso Instituto Cross el cuál se caracterizaba principalmente por tener dos jornadas: la diurna y la nocturna, en especial está última ya que los alumnos poseían una belleza que debía ser prohibida para los seres humanos normales.

Pero ese era el problema no eran seres humanos normales, los alumnos de la jornada nocturna del Instituto Cross eran vampiros. Condenadamente atractivos para los demás estudiantes motivo por el cual nunca faltaba un estudiante de la clase diurna que se colara por las noches para poder ver aunque sea de lejos a los atractivos vampiros. Por ese motivo existían los guardianes o prefectos de la academia que se encargaban de mantener el orden entre ambas jornadas de clases. Ya que por muy conscientes que estén los alumnos de la clase nocturna que no deben beber sangre de otros estudiantes no pueden confiarse.

La joven de ojos amatistas corría con intención de dar alcance a su compañero pero al parecer este se le había adelantado bastante y hacía mucho frío. Por fin llegó y para su sorpresa su compañero no estaba ahí, dónde debería. Pero eso sí habían demasiadas alumnas aglomeradas en los portones de los dormitorios de la clase nocturna, se suponía que su trabajo era mantenerlas a raya y eso era lo que haría.

Como pudo pasó por entre todas ellas hasta llegar al frente del portón y tratar de calmarlas a todas.

-Por favor todas regresen a sus dormitorios, ha empezado el toque de queda de la clase diurna.-Grito con todas sus fuerzas la joven de cabellos castaños.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Exclamo una joven molesta.

-Soy la nueva prefecta así que por favor obedezcan.-Pidió la joven.

-Eso quiere decir que el superior Kiryuu no vendrá hoy.-Exclamo con euforia otra chica seguido de ello las demás gritaron con alegría.-Eso quiere decir que hoy si podremos acercarnos a los superiores de la clase nocturna.

¿Tan poca importancia le daban? Se pregunto a si misma la joven observando como todas las chicas empezaban a empujarla con el afán de hacerla ceder. Yuuri no se iba a dejar así que con todas las fuerzas que pudo trato de detenerlas pero no podía sola. Las puertas de hierro empezaron a abrirse dejando ver ante todos el hermoso paisaje que brindaban los jóvenes de la clase nocturna tan perfectos frente a ellas. Esto las emociono más logrando tanta fuerza que empujaron a la joven de mirada amatista.

Ella esperaba sentir el suelo en sus posaderas y luego ser atropellada por ciento un colegialas acosadoras, pero no pasó ni lo uno ni lo otro. Alguien la había sostenido al caer y las chicas miraban con terror a otra persona. Primero observo a quienes veían las chicas y a un costado suyo estaba Zero con cara de muy pocos amigos, entendía porque la cara de terror de las jóvenes. Cayó en cuenta de algo ¿Si Zero no la ayudó a detener la caída? Entonces ¿Quién…? Sus ojos violetas se giraron para observar el rostro de su rescatador, encontrándose con unas orbes castañas y cabello color caoba que le resultaban muy familiar.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto con su suave voz, esa voz…

-¡Suéltame!-Gritó saltando de sus brazos y alejándose de el castaño a su vez acercándose más al joven de cabellos plateados.

Está demás decir que todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud repelente de la chica para con el irresistible líder de dormitorio. Kaname Kuran

Zero examino rápidamente a la joven cerciorándose que no estuviera herida para luego voltear a las alborotadas niñas que aún no se iba.

-Ya conocen las reglas.-Les dijo con tono lúgubre.-No me hagan recordárselas.

Las jóvenes obedecieron sin tardar formando dos filas a los costados dejando en medio un espacio considerable para que pasen los estudiantes de la clase nocturna. Con forme iban pasando iban gritando sus nombres con fervor mientras ellos se limitaban a sonreír excepto Aidou Hanabusa quien siempre las elogiaba y respondía igual de ameno sus saludos.

Zero suspiro resignado, ese era el pan nuestro de cada día. Aunque está vez fue diferente para ser sinceros él también se sorprendió del rechazo instantáneo que demostró la nueva estudiante para con el purasangre ese.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto con voz monótona y carente de sentimientos.

La joven no escucho lo que su compañero le preguntó, estaba muy ocupada observando a los estudiantes de la clase nocturna. Lucían tal cual como los recordaba Aidou, Takuma, Ruka, Rima, Kain, Shiki y ella… Sus ojos se quedaron prendados especialmente el una joven vampiro de largos cabellos castaños y ojos castaño rojizo ella debía ser Yuuki Kuran…

Vestía ese uniforme blanco que denotaba que estaban en la clase nocturna y caminaba junto a Kuran Kaname. Al parecer este último se dio cuenta que eran observados y regresó a verla dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa, sonrisa que ella no devolvió y lo único que hizo fue verlo de manera dura y enojada. Yuuki también la regreso a ver pero los ojos de ella se posaron más tiempo en Zero aún así la quedo viendo por largo rato.

Sintió como algo caía sobre sus hombros y estaba calentito y suave, eso la hizo volver a la realidad y ver sobre sus hombros la gabardina negra de la academia. Observo a Zero sin ella y entendió que se la había cedido.

-Estabas temblando.-Se justifico.-Supuse que era de frío con las ropas que traes no es para menos.-Dijo sin darle mayor importancia.-Toma.-Dijo entregándole una cinta blanca que determinaba que era guardián.

-Gracias.-Susurro la castaña que en efecto tenía frío pero… no temblaba por eso. Volvió su vista a la pareja que antes había estado observando y se encontró con una sonrisa peculiar de Kaname y los ojos de Yuuki la miraban expectantes y ¿molestos? Sin más la joven pareja siguió su camino. Los observo irse y solo veía sus espaldas alejarse, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez… involuntariamente sus ojos se cargaron con lágrimas que ya no podía detener empezando a sollozar también.

Zero la observaba y si su olfato no le fallaba estaba llorando la joven ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía consolar a una simple desconocida aunque a partir de ahora sea su compañera. Sin más coloco su mano sobre su hombro pero ni bien la toco la castaña se volteo y lo abrazo con fuerza llorando fuertemente con el rostro contra su pecho.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Estaba bien hace cinco minutos y ahora está llorando. Por alguna razón su llanto le molestaba pero no en el sentido de lo ruidoso que era si no porque por alguna extraña razón no quería que llore, no quería que sufra… ya que esas lágrimas eran de dolor y sufrimiento juntos.

No la abrazo pero tampoco la alejó simplemente le puso una mano sobre su cabeza y la acaricio suavemente tratando de calmarla.

¿Por qué lo hacía? No tiene ni la más remota idea.

Yuuki iba junto a su hermano Kuran Kaname, el amor de su vida, porque eso era lo que sentía por él ¿verdad? O eso es lo que creía sentir por él… por eso está ahora en la clase nocturna, renuncio a su familia y a sus amigos por estar a su lado como debería ser siendo ellos los dos únicos purasangre. Sin dudarlo dos veces se fue con él y abandonó a todos los que una vez fueron importantes para ella. Su padre, sus amigos y a Zero…

Le dolía que él evitara cada contacto con ella pero por otro lado creía que era lo mejor, no podía seguir haciéndolo sufrir cuando ella estaba enamorada de Kaname. Porque lo estaba ¿verdad?

Sin embargo al ver a esa pequeña joven que primero le pareció adorable a lado de Zero y este prestándole su gabardina para que se abrigue y entregándole la cinta de guardián. Le molesto mucho. Primero se había enterado por su padre que Zero se había negado a que ni ella ni nadie fuera su compañero en el trabajo de prefectos ¿Por qué ahora con ella hacía la excepción? Segundo, Zero nunca se preocupaba por nadie. Solía preocuparse por ella pero ya no por lo obvio, entonces ¿Por qué le paso su abrigo y fue tan considerado con ella? con esa desconocida mientras que a ella, la que fue su hermana por mucho tiempo ni siquiera la vuelve a ver. Y tercero pero más importante ¿Por qué se está preocupando por eso? A ella no debería importarle, es más si Zero quiere a alguien más debería alegrarle y no molestarle. Pero le molesta y mucho, que alguien ocupe un lugar en el corazón de Zero esfumando por completo su recuerdo.

-¿Pasa algo Yuuki?-Preguntó preocupado Kaname al notar el semblante triste y pensativo que su amada traía.

-Nada.-Fingió una sonrisa la joven heredera de los Kuran al percatarse que con su hermano todos sus amigos se habían detenido a ver que pasaba.-Estaba tratando de recordar dónde deje algo que olvide y lo he hecho ahora.-Mintió la castaña.-Sigan ustedes yo los alcanzo luego.-Aseguró la joven.

-No es necesario.-Espetó Kaname.-Puedo enviar a Seiren a por ello.

-No, no te molestes.-Dijo ella nerviosa.-Yo voy, ustedes sigan tranquilamente a clases.

Y salió corriendo sin dar mayor explicación, sabía que Zero se quedaba por unos momentos por ahí rondando. Solo quería verle por alguna extraña razón. Pero lo que encontró no se lo esperaba. La niña que había visto antes estaba abrazada a Zero fuertemente y él no hacía nada por alejarla es más le sobaba la cabeza delicadamente. Antes la única persona que se había atrevido a tocarlo era ella y nadie más y ahora aparece esa desconocida y…

Los arboles detrás de ella empezaron a caer uno a uno, estaba molesta, muy molesta y tomando en cuenta que aún no podía controlar sus poderes dependían de sus emociones y ahora precisamente estaba sumamente molesta.

Pero… ¿Por qué estaba molesta? A ella no debería importarle, pero le importa y mucho… se supone que ella es la única en el corazón de Zero.

La ira la confundió por un momento, pero su olfato no le podía fallar. Ese olor era…

Su olfato se acciono rápidamente y se separo de la joven que lo abrazaba como si quemara. Sacando a Bloddy Rose y apuntando a una sorprendida y llorosa castaña.

-Esto, lo siento.-Se disculpo la joven secando sus lágrimas asustada creyendo que por eso el joven le apuntaba.-No ha sido mi intención, baja eso.

-No lo haré.-Señalo el joven de cabello plateado seguro.-No sé como no me di cuenta antes.

-¿De qué?

-Eres un vampiro.-Dijo con voz fría.-Y te aniquilare.-Dijo mientras la nieve seguía cayendo.

**¿Continuará…?**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Y? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo sigo? ¿Lo dejo? Díganme!! Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad ya me canse de que siempre el que sufre es Zero así que aquí lo haremos al revés. Yuuki pondrá en práctica el famoso "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" y se preguntaran ¿Quién es Tsuki? Si quieren saberlo tendrán que regalarme un review y enterarse en los próximos capítulos. Jajaja!**

**Bueno se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen reviews.**

**Sakura Tachikawa!!**


	2. Conversaciones Inconclusas!

**¡Hola! ¿Me tarde? Espero que no XD aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic "Día de Nieve" he de decir que me ha encantado la aceptación que tuvo la historia y como todos me apoyaron a seguirla. Digo tuve 12 review y eso me encanta y me motiva, espero que no disminuyan!**

**Pues aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo esperando que les agrade y que lo comenten! **

**Hoy es mi cumple! Oh si su querida escritora cumple 16 añitos! Ya esta vieja u.u' **

**Así que regálenme un review! ., bueno espero que les guste el capítulo y lo comenten, cualquier cosa reviews **

**Capítulo II: Conversaciones Inconclusas.**

-¿Qué… qué dices?-Pregunto notablemente nerviosa la castaña de ojos amatistas.

-No tengo idea de porqué no me di cuenta antes, pero ese repugnable olor te delata.-Dijo con su ya característica frialdad.-Prepárate.-Advirtió el joven.-Mi deber como cazador es ejecutarte.

-Imposible.-Lo interrumpió ella sorprendiendo al joven.-Solo tienes derecho a asesinarme si es que estuviera en el nivel E.-Dijo segura de sus palabras.-Y menos en los territorios de está escuela.

Aunque el joven de cabellera plateada estaba sorprendido por lo segura que se hallaba la joven de sus palabras, no lo demostró. Hablaba como si fuera una cazadora experta y entrenada. Pero eso era imposible ya que era un vampiro.

-Tal vez.-Dijo por fin.-Pero me encargaré de que seas trasladada a la clase nocturna donde están los de tu clase.-Espeto con dureza.

-¡No!-Gritó ella aterrada-¡Por favor no lo hagas!, perdona mi insolencia.-Comenzó a suplicar la joven anteriormente fuerte.-Soy diferente a ellos.-Aseguró con una fuerte jaqueca. Normalmente le ocurrían cuando se sentía presionada o asustada, sin contar que nunca fue capaz de sostener una pelea de tú a tú con él sin aquel dolor.-Por favor Zero…-Lo último lo susurro, poco a poco su vista se nublo y todo empezó a tornarse negro esperando sentir en poco tiempo que su cálido cuerpo chocara con la fría nieve.

Tacto que jamás podrá sentir puesto qué sin saber porqué en un rápido movimiento el joven de cabellos plateados atajó la caída de la castaña evitando que toque la nieve.

Ahí estaba él, Zero Kiryuu con una castaña desmayada en brazos, una vampiresa empeñada en seguir en la clase diurna y ser una prefecta con él. ¿Por qué a pesar de saber lo que es y de odiar lo que es no pudo dejar que cayera? Tal vez porque era absurdo que un vampiro se haga daño o sienta frío aunque no… sabía que no era por ello.

Un olor dulzón paso por sus fosas nasales, demasiado duce y confortante a la vez. Un olor que lo llenaba de una paz desconocida, paz que solo podía lograr cuando bebía la sangre de su amada Yuuki y una paz que no había sentido desde hace _años_ atrás. Sin poder evitarlo acerco su fina nariz hacía el cuello de la durmiente chica queriendo asegurarse que el aroma venía de ese delgado cuello y encontrándose con que era verdad, naciendo en él una nueva sed…

Salió de su escondite sin poder evitarlo, ya no había nieve a su alrededor, toda se hallaba derretida y con su ceño levemente fruncido. Encarando al joven de cabellos plateados que llevaba a una inconsciente castaña.

-Señorita Kuran las clases de la sección nocturna empezaron hace cerca de media hora.-Dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.-Va tarde.-Agregó encarándola.

-Lo sé.-Dijo la joven con aires ¿resentidos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por su indiferencia?-Solo vine por algo que olvidé.-Dijo con aires superiores caminando hacía el frente sin regresar a ver al joven.-Deberías llevarla dentro o se congelará.-Dijo sorprendiéndose a si misma ¿Por qué se preocupaba por aquella extraña?

Recordó lo que había dicho a su hermano y a los muchachos y sinceramente le sorprendía que no estuvieran ahí alguno de ellos para escoltarla. Siguió su camino de vuelta sin notar la presencia de su hermano que analizaba cuidadosamente la situación. Observando primero a la castaña en brazos de Kiryuu y luego a su hermana Yuuki.

-Esto parece interesante.-Dijo al viento.

Estaba muy feliz, con sus padres y los que consideraba eran sus tíos cerca, jugando con ella sobre la nieve, prestándole atención. Su madre sonriéndole con cariño y su padre cargándola y llamándola "Princesa" tal y como lo hacía siempre. Sus tías con vestidos para ella y sus tíos jugando y sonriéndole. Todo era bonito, todo era feliz. Ella era feliz… como lo había sido por años.

Hasta que todo se torno oscuro, observo desde su pequeño cuerpo de una niña de diez años como salía de un pequeño bosque él… con capa oscura y un aura negra que jamás había visto, a pesar de ello todos le saludaron efusivamente excepto su padre como siempre. A pesar de sentir que algo no iba bien se acerco a saludar al conocido el cual la tomo en brazos para abrazarla. El abrazo se tornaba cada vez más fuerte empezando a sentir como el aire le faltaba y de un momento a otro ya no se hallaba en manos de aquel hombre sino en los protectores brazos de su madre luego de ser entregada a ellos por su padre, escuchando como su padre le gritaba que la cuide siendo su espalda contra aquel que pretendió asfixiarla el último recuerdo que guarda de él y como su madre le pedía que la mirara a ella…

-Papá… papá…-Empezó a murmurar en sueños-¡Papá!-Grito despertándose exaltada, encontrándose con lo que parecía una habitación en tonos pasteles, ella estaba arropada por las cobijas pero aún así traía su ropa de ayer y la gabardina del joven de cabello plateado. Se atrevió a acercar su nariz para captar aquel olor tan familiar…

-¡Te vi!-Gritó una escandalosa voz sorprendiéndola y asustándola-¡Hola!-Chilló de nuevo la joven de cabellos oscuros.-Pensé que no despertarías nunca, pero lo has hecho a tiempo para las clases, por cierto tu uniforme está ahí.-Señalo un bien planchado uniforme en el pie de su cama.-No puedes estar con el chaleco del prefecto Kiryuu por siempre. Dios que envidia siento, fuiste traída en brazos por el prefecto Kiryuu y te dejo su gabardina por toda la noche si hubiera sido yo…

¿Qué no se callaba esa niña? La analizó rápidamente, esbelta, de tez pálida pero sin llegar a ser albina, de grandes ojos marrones y lacio cabello negro como la noche. Que no paraba de hablar y de llenarse sus ojos de estrellas al nombrar a Zero Kiryuu.

-Lo lamento no me he presentado, soy Yadeni Sakurai y seremos compañeras de dormitorio por todo el año escolar.-Le comento con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo.

-Tsuki K… Kamiya.-Respondió ella correspondiendo el saludo de la morena.-Un placer.

-El placer es mío, digo conocer a la novia del superior Kiryuu y que sea mi compañera eso quiere decir que lo veré más seguido y…

-¡Espera!-Grito la castaña algo cansada.-No soy novia del prefecto Kiryuu, soy solo su compañera.-Explico ruborizada.

-Pero te gusta.-Casi aseguró la joven.

-¡No!

-Y entonces ¿Por qué olías su uniforme?-Preguntó perspicaz.

-Yo… yo…

-Olvídalo.-Dijo ella animada de nuevo.-Vamos a llegar tarde a clases si no te apresuras, anda vístete.-La animó.

Conforme se ponía el uniforme se sentía nerviosa, nunca se lo había puesto antes y le ilusionaba mucho ponérselo. Se miró al espejo y sonrió satisfecha, el traje diurno sin duda le quedaba mil veces mejor de lo que le quedaría el nocturno.

-¡Tsuki vamos!-Grito su compañera desde la puerta.

Salieron ambas a la par sin poder evitar ser el centro de atención de los chicos de la clase diurna por su notable belleza.

-Generalmente solo se ponen así por las chicas de la clase nocturna.-Supo comentarle la morena.-Aunque Kiryuu y tú parecen alumnos de esa sección.-Dijo despreocupada.

-Si…-Dijo riéndose nerviosamente.

Entraron al salón y sintió todas las miradas sobre ella excepto una, que miraba hacía la ventana con suma concentración.

-Zero…-Susurró demasiado bajo para los oídos humanos pero lo suficientemente alto para un vampiro.

-Casi llegan tarde señoritas así que lo mínimo que pueden hacer es irse a sus lugares.-Exclamó una voz desde la puerta provocando que ambas jóvenes se voltearan a encontrar a un alto y bien formado hombre con un traje beige y sombrero de cazador con su infaltable arco y flecha a la espalda y un parche oscuro en su ojo derecho.

-¡Lo sentimos profesor Yagari!-Se apresuró a decir Yadine haciendo una reverencia.-Agáchate.-La trató de halar en vano puesto que la joven miraba al profesor fijamente.

Se veía mucho más joven de lo que recordaba pero seguía siendo el mismo, parco, serio, fingiendo ser el tipo duro cuando en realidad, bueno no lo era tanto. Sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a sus brazos ante la expectante vista de sus compañeros y la sorprendida pose del maestro. Estaba feliz de ver otra cara conocida y aliada en mucho tiempo.

-Señorita…-Bramó Yagari molesto y avergonzado por la cariñosa actitud de la joven estudiante.-Apártese.

-¡TSUKI!-Una empalagosa voz masculina grito a medida que la separaba a la fuerza del catedrático y abrazándola con cascadas de lágrimas cayendo por su rostro-¡Me tenías tan preocupado! ¿Qué paso ayer? ¿Por qué te desmayaste pequeña?

-Director Cross…-Dijo ella un poco asfixiada.-Me asfixia.

-Por favor no me llames director.-Pidió llorando desconsoladamente.

Todos los alumnos observaban la escena, expectantes y perplejos, aunque acostumbrados a las escenas que montaba el director. Aunque normalmente solo era así con el prefecto Kiryuu y con la señorita Kuran.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo llame?-Preguntó haciéndole señas de los rostros de los estudiantes.

-Oh, lo siento linda.-Se disculpó él.-Hablemos en mi oficina Tsuki-chan.-Y le indicó la salida.-Por cierto ¡Hola hijo!-Saludo de manera melosa nuevamente.

-Tú no eres mi padre.-Le respondió Zero de mala manera.

-Que malo eres Kiryuu-kun.-Dijo el director con una repentina aura negra.

-¿Nos vamos director?-Preguntó impaciente la joven castaña desde la puerta.

-Ya voy Tsuki-chan.-Dijo encantado repentinamente.-Dios te pareces tanto a tú madre.-Dijo con lagrimillas en los ojos.

Zero estaba anonadado por la actitud de la chica para con el profesor Yagari, sinceramente la actitud de su padre adoptivo no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo pero observaba a sus compañeros que miraban anonadados y ruborizados a la joven y eso… ¿le molestó? Un poco… además ¿Quién es la madre de esa chica de la que tanto habla Kaien?

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó con un semblante serio el rubio director.

-Bien, perfectamente.-Dijo la joven despreocupadamente.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te desmayaste ayer?-Inquirió el director.

-¿Estrés?-Preguntó ella misma dudando.

-Tsuki…-Llamó él rubio.

-Creo que fue la diferencia de tiempos, no es fácil sabes.-Le dijo ella.

-Aún así cuídate mucho.-Le aconsejó Kaien.-En serio no me perdonaría que algo te dañase.

-Tranquilo nada me pasará.-Le aseguró ella con una tierna sonrisa.-Soy muy fuerte.

-Lo mismo me decía tú madre.-Dijo con una nostálgica sonrisa.-En varios sentidos te pareces a ella, aunque tienes bastante de tú padre también.-Dijo con algo de reproche.-Solo me llamas "Director" eso es de ambos.

Ambos se echaron a reír luego del inmaduro mohín del rubio. Kaien era hasta ahora el único que sabía su secreto, el motivo por el que estaba ahí, el motivo de su venganza. Era una de las dos personas en las que confiaba en el inmenso mundo y no podía evitar sentirse a gusto con él.

-¿Cuándo volvieron?-Preguntó súbitamente la castaña.

-Hace un año el sequito de Kuran y Zero apareció repentinamente antes del inicio del semestre.-Explicó el director.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que se les vio por aquí?-Cuestionó la joven.

-Treinta años.-Respondió

Esto no la sorprendió, el hecho de que envejezcan cada tantos cientos de años les impedía asentarse en un solo sitio y era entendible que luego de tres largas décadas busquen un lugar donde se podría decir pueden descansar.

-Creo que me voy a clases.-Dijo la joven dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Trata de divertirte pequeña.-Aconsejó el rubio de lentes.

-No puedo hasta que no termine lo que vine a hacer.-Dijo con voz ruda y sombría, recordando el porqué de su estancia ahí, en ese tiempo.-Hasta luego director.

-Cuídate mucho.-Susurro el rubio.-Y por favor mantente alejada de Kaname…

Las clases trascurrieron sin precedentes, se sentía observada. Cada que el maestro se distraía los chicos de la primera fila regresaban a verle y le sonreían embobados, ella los ignoraba. Las clases de la jornada diurna acabaron y estaba a punto de empezar a recoger sus cosas para su ronda nocturna cuando sintió que los escasos rayos de luz que podía sentir se veían opacados.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?-Preguntó a los tres jóvenes a su alrededor.

-Esto… Kamiya.-Empezó a tartamudear uno.

-Nos preguntábamos si…-Trató de terminar el otro.

-Tú quizá quieras…-Otro habló

-Hacer las tareas conmigo, puedo ayudarte.-Soltó un rubio rápido y nervioso.

-Mejor te llevo a conocer la academia.-Dijo el otro, un moreno rápidamente.

-Yo te llevo a visitar el pueblo e incluso te invito un helado.-Dijo otro, esta vez un castaño.

-Lo siento chicos, no me interesa.-Fría, parca y hasta un poco grosera fue la respuesta de la joven que sin regresarlos a ver se levantó de su asiento y alcanzó a divisar una cabellera plateada que salía del salón-¡Espérame Zero!-Grito la joven.-Yadeni lleva mis libros por favor.-Pidió a su compañera de cuarto la misma que asintió para luego salir corriendo mientras se colocaba la banda de prefecta-¡Que me esperes!-Grito nuevamente ante la perplejidad de los cuatro espectadores.

-Maldito Kiryuu, por fin tenemos a una belleza que parece de la clase nocturna y se la lleva él.-Murmuró el rubio que era el mejor parecido de los tres jóvenes.

La morena se quedó en su asiento y se marchó luego de los jóvenes, en el camino a su dormitorio las palabras de los chicos calaban en su consciencia y eran verdad. Si ponía a Tsuki junto al prefecto Kiryuu se parecían muchísimo. Ambos albinos y con la misma mirada, parecían salidos directamente de la clase nocturna, eran tan diferentes a los demás… ¿Por qué?

¿Qué misterio guardan los alumnos de la jornada nocturna?

Se sentía un poco más segura con él a su lado a la hora de disciplinar a las chicas con las hormonas alborotadas de la clase diurna que se reunían para poder admirar aunque sea de lejos a los alumnos de la otra jornada.

Los portones se abrieron y los alumnos empezaron a salir con la elegancia y la gracia que los caracterizaba. Haciéndoles lucir atractivos y enigmáticos. De nuevo los observo uno por uno a todo el séquito de los Kuran que ni siquiera la regresaban a ver hasta que aparecieron los propios purasangres tomados de la mano, Yuuki y Kaname Kuran.

-Buen trabajo prefecta, mis agradecimientos para con su admirable labor.-Dijo el castaño con una seductora sonrisa que solo logró irritar a la castaña que simplemente asintió por saludo pero con el ceño fruncido.

-Concéntrate.-Indicó una áspera voz llamando su atención, regresó a ver al joven de cabellos plateados que le señalaba a una chica que parecía querer acercarse más de lo permitido a Shiki Senri.

-Tú a tu lugar.-Dijo con voz autoritaria y fría a la vez señalando a la rubia con intención de saltarse las reglas y colocándose frente a ellas, justo en medio de Shiki Senri que iba de la mano de Rima Touya y la joven.

La joven se asusto y regreso a ver encontrándose con un par de ojos amatistas que la observaban con dureza y solo con ese par de gélidas miradas, la de la joven y el prefecto regresó a su lugar de espectadora en silencio y despacio.

La castaña regresó a ver al joven de cabellos plateados y este asintió en señal de aprobación y de que hizo un buen trabajo. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió alegremente al sentir que eso era casi una señal de cariño por parte del prefecto.

Esa sonrisa claramente lo pillo desprevenido y no pudo hacer nada más de lo que siempre hacía cuando algo lo avergonzaba, apartó la mirada y prefirió ignorarla.

Solo una persona que lo conoce demasiado bien supo que el apartó la mirada debido a que no sabía que hacer y aunque le duela admitirlo no le gustó para nada eso por parte de Zero. Solo ella podía sonreírle y solo a ella podía apartarle la mirada al hacerlo. ¿Por qué se irritaba tanto solo de pensar que otra pudiera hacerlo feliz?

Sintió como una mano apretaba la suya y regresó a ver al sonriente rostro de su hermano que la invitaba a seguir caminando, ella le sonrió y camino con él. Las chicas ya se habían retirado y solo quedan los alumnos que siempre seguían a Kaname y los dos prefectos. Observo a la joven la cual rápidamente se acercaba donde Zero observando que Shiki y Rima no le quitaban la vista de encima ¿Por qué?

-Vamos Yuuki.-La animó a seguir Kaname.

-Si, hermano.-Respondió ella.

-Tienes que prepararte para la guardia nocturna.-Alcanzó a escuchar que Zero le decía a la joven. Aquella hermosa chica estará con Zero todas las noches, todos los días, y… ¿Si llegaba a agradarle? O ¿Si llegara a olvidarla? Por alguna razón solo el pensar en eso le dolía el pecho, con fuerza.

Empezó a caminar por su cuenta una vez que los vampiros estaban fuera de su vista. El verlos agarrados de la mano como si fueran la pareja feliz le irritaba, más nada podía hacer Yuuki había elegido esa vida y eso quiere decir que tal vez algún día le toque asesinarla y por mucho dolor que eso le cause tendrá que hacerlo.

-¡Espérame!-Otra vez la voz femenina de su compañera llamaba su atención. La castaña corría para darle alcance y en un par de segundos se lo dio.

-Siempre quieres dejarme atrás.-Se quejó la joven, Haciendo un mohín y cruzándose de brazos, él la ignoró.

-Hoy estuvo más tranquilo que ayer ¿verdad?-Trató de que el joven le respondiera pero nada.

-Lo hicimos bien juntos.-Dijo en un nuevo intento.

Fallido de nuevo.

-Te importa la señorita Kuran ¿verdad?-Cuestionó de repente.

-Tú no entiendes nada.-Fue lo único que mascullo por lo bajo ante la pregunta de la joven.

-Entendería si me lo explicaras.-Dijo feliz.

-Mira niña, el hecho de que me obliguen a aceptar que trabajes conmigo no quiere decir que somos amigos.-Dijo con un tono de voz que hubiera podido congelar en averno.-Ni siquiera compañeros, solo dos personas que tenemos que desarrollar un trabajo eficiente. Tú vida no me interesa, así que a ti tampoco debe interesarte la mía.

-Pero yo…

-Simplemente céntrate en cumplir tu trabajo y por favor.-Dijo a medida que comenzaba a caminar.-Aléjate de mí.

Esas palabras saliendo de la boca de él le dolían cual si fueran dagas atravesando su corazón. Fue tan duro, frío insensible. Ella recordó el motivo por el cual estaba ahí y también recordó que a él no le gustaban las personas débiles así que se trago las lágrimas y a una velocidad propia de un vampiro desapareció del lugar en cuestión de segundos.

El joven de cabellos plateados seguía caminando cuando solo por curiosidad volteo a ver y no encontró a nadie donde dejó a la joven. El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse y pequeños copos de nieve caían sin permiso. Le resto importancia a todo y siguió caminando.

Entro con cuidado en su recamara, al parecer Yadeni se hallaba ya en un quinto sueño. Entro sin hacer ruido y con un par de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Se dirigió a su cama y saco su maleta que se hallaba debajo de esta. En un principio solo se veían ropas, fotos y una pequeña cajita, tomo la cajita negra y la separó. Seguido empezó a escarbar en sus ropas llegando a la base de la misma, donde se podía apreciar varios tipos diferentes de armas, todas de cazadores. Tomó entre sus manos una en especial que estaba forrada en una tela negra, la acarició como si fuese un tesoro y la guardo nuevamente. No era hora de que haga su aparición. Con esa arma se encargaría de acabar con _él_…

Sin embargo también habían cientos de armas para cazadores ya que no sabía con cual podría trabajar mejor ahí, mejor se llevo todas. Tomo una caja que se amarro a su pierna, la abrió y contó las pequeñas cuchillas que se hallaban ahí. Las palabras de Zero le dolieron y cuando algo le dolía lo mejor era entrenar para que lo olvidara.

Entró al baño y lleno un vaso con agua en el vertió una pequeña pastilla blanca con la cual poco a poco el agua se fue tornando roja y de un solo bocado bebió todo el vaso. No le agradaba del todo su sabor pero tenía que conformarse con eso. Hecho un último vistazo a su cama vacía a la cama donde yacía dormida su compañera y salió del dormitorio cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta.

Camino por los bosques asumiendo que la clase nocturna estaba en clases y que Zero estaría haciendo su guardia lejos de ella. Jamás pensó que sería tan difícil, debe admitir que cuando decidió regresar pensó que las cosas serían diferentes pero al parecer todo estaba incluso peor. ¿Por qué sus padres nunca le platicaron de estos sucesos? Bueno con diez años como hubiera podido entender eso pero diablos por lo menos sería menos difícil de sobrellevar esto. Aunque sea como sea debe acabar con su misión.

Las hojas crujieron en señal de que alguien estaba cerca, si su olfato no le fallaba era un vampiro y la estaba espiando.

-Muéstrese.-Advirtió con voz gélida tomando una de sus cuchillas especiales de cazadora. Nadie le aseguraba que era un estudiante o tal vez algún enemigo.-Salga o no respondo de mis actos y no lo volveré a advertir.

Nadie respondió y lo único que atinó a hacer fue aventar una de sus armas sintiendo que estas impactaban contra aquel cuerpo y una figura salía de entre las sombras. Aunque primero sintió un dolor como si algo la cortara encontrándose con sangre cayendo de su pierna haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

De las sombras de los arboles una figura enfundada en un traje blanco de la clase nocturna apareció. Con el cabello rojo y los ojos celestes como el cielo… mirándola de manera indiferente.

-Shiki Senri.-Musito la castaña.

-Eres rara.-Le dijo él con su normal quemeimportismo y aburrimiento a medida que su herida en el rostro sangraba y se acercaba a la joven.-Yo solo pasaba por aquí y sentí tú presencia, queriendo pasar a agradecerte por lo de hoy en la tarde, por alejar a la alumna esa.

-Los estudiantes de la clase nocturna deben estar en sus clases.-Dijo ella repelente para que no se acercará más aun el joven ignoro eso y se acerco más.

Tomo su brazo queriendo levantarla para ayudar a sanar su pierna y pues su herida tardaría un poco más debido a que fue hecha por un arma especializada de cazador. Al acercarse a la joven y poder oler su sangre detenidamente fue imposible que no lo notara.

-¿Quién eres…?

Zero caminaba haciendo su guardia normal evitando pensar, ya sea en Yuuki y lo feliz que se siente a lado de Kuran Kaname o en Tsuki y lo contradictorio que se sentía por haberla tratado de esa manera, las dos eran tan parecidas y a la vez tan diferentes. Se hallaba en su lugar favorito desde donde se puede hacer la guardia ignorando a la persona que lo llevaba observando ya desde hace varios minutos atrás.

-Salga de ahí señorita Kuran.-Seguridad denoto su voz, sabía a la perfección que era ella aunque no hayan cruzado palabra-¿Se lo ofrece algo?-Preguntó sin verla a los ojos.

-Mírame.-Exigió ella sorprendiendo al joven, sin embargo no era nada que le pesara y lo hizo-¿Quién es ella?-Demandó saber.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó el monótonamente esforzándose porque ella no note el dolor que le causa su presencia, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

-La chica que te acompaña, la cual me sorprende no ver aquí.-Dijo ella molesta.

-Es la nueva prefecta.-Respondió él simple e incrédulo por el tono de voz molesto que usaba Yuuki.

-Creí que no querías que ni yo ni _nadie_ fuera prefecto.-Le recalcó queriendo sonar indiferente sin poder evitar escucharse enojada-¿Por qué ella si?-Exigió saber sorprendiéndose a ella misma por estar armando una escena de ello. Estaba molesta

-Por ordenes de tú padre.-Dijo simplemente.-O de la persona que te crió como a su hija como tú decidas verlo.-Dijo alzando los hombros.-Al parecer conoce a su madre y la estima mucho, ¿Algo más?-Preguntó el joven antes de irse.

-No quiero que te le acerques.-Susurró, de hecho era un pensamiento interno pero sin quererlo lo exteriorizó ruborizándose por ello y llamando la atención del joven.

-Yuuki…-Iba a preguntarle sus motivos cuando el olor a sangre corriendo llego a su fino olfato y no era uno sino dos tipos de sangre.

-Shiki.-Susurró Yuuki reconociendo a uno de los dos tipos.-Pero el otro no lo sé.

La primera imagen que se le vino a la mente al relacionar el otro olor del otro tipo de sangre fue la castaña a la cual hirió verbalmente esa tarde y sin entender porqué una angustia lo lleno por dentro de imaginar que a lo mejor a ese chico otra vez lo había poseído algún ente superior y estaba haciendo daño a la joven.

-Tsuki.-Dijo perplejo corriendo a velocidad vampírica para alcanzar de donde venía el olor.

Yuuki observo la reacción de Zero, muy sorprendida por su actitud protectora…

-¿Por qué… te preocupas por ella?-Preguntó al viento molesta al no obtener respuesta y porque siguió al joven de cabellos blancos debido a qué ella también estaba un poco preocupada por la joven.

Pero solo un poco…

-¡Tsuki!-Exclamó Zero llegando a ponerse delante de la joven tirada en el piso, alejando al mitad purasangre y colocándose a la defensiva-¿Qué le hiciste?-Preguntó con enojo.

-Nada prefecto, se lo aseguro.-Dijo Shiki.-Todo ha sido un malentendido.

-Shiki… ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó una voz femenina que identificaba con facilidad.

-Nada Rima, simplemente fue un error.

-Estas sangrando.-Notó Aidou que estaba ahí junto con todo el sequito de Kuran.

-Es porque fui herido por un arma de cazador y la herida tarda más en sanar.-Explico el joven aburrido.

-¿Entonces qué ocurrió?-Preguntó Kaname Kuran apareciendo de entre las sombras.

-Superior Kuran.-Hizo una reverencia Shiki a su primo.-La joven estaba entrenando e intervine, sin el afán de querer asustarla, ella se defendió y yo igual. Por esa razón ambos salimos heridos.-Explicó el joven.

-¿Es cierto?-Le preguntó Zero.

-Si.-Susurró la joven.

El prefecto guardo su arma y se agacho para tomar en brazos a la joven delicadamente.

-Lamento las molestias superior Shiki.-Se disculpó el joven de cabellos blancos.

-No se preocupe prefecto y señorita Kamiya.-Dijo llamando a la joven.-Espero poder seguir nuestra conversación en otro momento.

La joven estaba pálida pero asintió y se acurruco en los brazos de Zero, ambos pasaron de lado de una recién llegada Yuuki y ambos se vieron de soslayo. Deseando internamente Yuuki que sea ella quien va en los brazos del joven.

-¿Nos vamos Yuuki?-Pregunto su hermano.

-Si, ya voy.-Exclamó ella alcanzando al grupo que poco a poco empezó a caminar excepto Shiki y Rima.

-¿Ocurre algo Shiki?-Preguntó la joven acercándose para darle una barra de chocolate en la boca de su amado.

-Esa chica.-Susurró el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué con ella?-Preguntó Rima confusa.

-Ella es igual a mí…-Le supo decir...

**¿Continuará…?**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Pues… ¿Qué opinan?, ¿Ya saben quién es Tsuki?, creo que he dado muchas pistas al respecto de su identidad, creo que ya me pueden decir quien es ella n.n'. Aun así Espero no haberlos confundido más. Y que hayan disfrutado del capítulo del fic. ¡Jo! Me ha sorprendido no ser la única que quiere que Yuuki sienta un poco el sentir de Zero, esperemos que la autora no sea tan cruel y nos de mas momentos de ellos dos.**

**¿Qué si aparecerán los otros vampiros? Si, pero primero tengo que centrarme en la descripción de sus pensamientos y modos de actuar, después de todo todos los personajes de VK tienen una personalidad compleja, no, no, no complejísima. ¬¬ XD!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen y especialmente a aquellos que se toman un tiempo de comentar. Gracias a:**

**Angel zoe; cris; Zero_Yuukilove; princess yaminara (tranquila nena, no me asustaste! XD!); Sicky; Achyls; Marci17; Aleca-Kasumi; Naoko-neko-namiko; Nailea; k4rliz kiryuu; Meems-ishikawa.**

**Cris.-Gracias por el apoyo en esta historia sinceramente me alegro que te guste y espero que me regales un review nuevamente!**

**Zero_Yuukilove.-Hola! Lamento la confucion de Yuuri y Tsuki, si son la misma persona solo que en un principio le iba a poner Yuuri pero me di cuenta que sería demasiado obvio la verdadera identidad de Tsuki, por eso quedo así. Espero que te agrade como puse a Yadeni, sinceramente solo me dijiste el nombre así que improvise en cuanto a su personalidad y físico, espero que te agrade. Espero que el capitulo te guste y me regales un review, besos cuidate!**

**Achyls.-Gracias por tus palabras, planeo continuarlo, espero que sigas comentando para darme animos de seguirla! Espero que te guste el capitulo besos, ciao!**

**Marci17.-Hola! Gracias por el review, la verdad es que creo que la mayoría de las fans de Zero queremos que de una vez el deje de sufrir! Espero que te guste el capitulo y me regales un review! Besos! **

**k4rliz kiryuu.-Pues Hola! Gracias por comentar, en serio :D y si tal ves la historia se torne confusa al principio, pero prometo que todo tiene sentido! Jajaja espero que te guste el capitulo y lo comentes besos ciao!**

**De veras, muchas gracias. Espero que pronto nos estemos leyendo déjenme un review para motivarme a seguir adelante!**

**Un premio para quien acerte al respecto de la identidad de Tsuki! El próximo capitulo estará dedicado a ella/el! (obviamente a los que ya se los dije, no cuentan jajaja)**

**Se despide con un beso, recordándoles que dejen reviews:**

**Sakura Tachikawa. **


	3. Un baile de recuerdos, sospechas y verda

**¡Hola a mis queridos amigos/as! Lamento mucho, no, no, no, muchísimo la tardanza de, ¿un mes? No, más de un mugroso mes ¬¬. Pero es que de verdad, no esta en mis manos. ¡Es el colegio! Me estresa, no se imaginan lo fuerte que ha sido este último mes que se esta acabando. Se que quizá no les interesa pero para que al menos no digan que no he explicado mis motivos por la ausencia. La última vez que actualicé era finales de mayo y así como ahora, finales de junio mis profesores se vuelven locos recogiendo notas, todo gira en torno a deberes-trabajos-lecciones-exposiciones. Además mi salud no ha estado muy buena que digamos últimamente de hecho aún no me recupero del todo pero tenía que colgar este capítulo. Sobre todo porque desde el 12 de julio más tardar empieza mi primera de tres rondas de exámenes y de ahí en más dudo tocar el ordenador, al menos hasta que salga de vacaciones. **

**Aunque tal vez y me motivan con sus reviews . jajaja. **

**No se cuando volveré con otro capitulo, sin embargo espero que no pase mucho tiempo, depende de ustedes que se den un tiempito y me dejen un pequeño comentario diciendo que tal me quedó n.n**

**Además para que no digan que soy mala he hecho este capítulo mega/súper/híper largo, 26 hojas de Word, nunca había llegado a tanto XD.**

**Como lo prometí el capitulo extra largo va dedicado a: Im-the-best (eres muy perspicaz, ya no sé si debo seguir adelante con esto jajaja XD. Bien bien!) y a Sicky.**

**No los entretengo más espero contar con vuestros reviews para motivarme a seguir, recuerden dejarlos XD.**

**Disfruten la lectura…. **

**Capítulo III: Un baile de recuerdos, sospechas y verdades.**

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo?-Preguntó una delicada voz femenina de aquella pequeña persona que llevaba en sus brazos llamando su atención.

-No.-Fue su única respuesta.

-Si lo estas.-Exclamó la castaña molesta por la actitud del joven de cabellos plateados para con ella.

El joven regresó a ver a la castaña que miraba hacía otro lado con los cachetes inflados y el ceño fruncido, era graciosa aunque nunca se lo diga y le recordaba a Yuuki cuando se enojaba. Suspiró al recordar el nombre de su amada.

-Si tanta molestia soy bájame.-Dijo la niña en sus brazos con orgullo.

Zero observo a la castaña incrédulo ¿Acaso creía que no era capaz de hacerlo? Ya vería la mocosa altanera esa. Sin tacto o delicadeza abrió los brazos dejando que la joven golpeara el suelo con su parte trasera. Espero un grito, un insulto o algo parecido más nunca llegó. Quiso seguir avanzando pero por alguna extraña razón que desconocía no pudo hacerlo, por el rabillo del ojo y en contra de su voluntad regresó a ver a la castaña que ya se había incorporado y caminaba cojeando hacía su dormitorio con la cabeza agachada.

Suspiró resignado, sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer pero también se reprocharía si no lo hace. Aminoró su paso a propósito con el único fin de que la castaña le diera alcance y cuando lo hizo la cargó con fuerza y sin permiso como hasta hace unos instantes. Su delicado olfato capto un olor a agua salada mesclado con un poco de sangre que empezó a brotar debido al esfuerzo que hacía al cojear.

-No te solté tan duro, al menos no para un vampiro.-Empezó extrañamente a hablar Zero.-No es para que llores.

La castaña abrió lo ojos desmesuradamente ¿Acaso estaba hablando con ella?, ¿Zero? Pero, si hasta hace pocos instantes no le dirigía la palabra.

-Yo…-Tuvo que aclararse la garganta para poder hablar.-Yo no estoy llorando.-Dijo rápidamente secándose las lágrimas.

-Como digas.-Comentó el joven seguro de que la muchacha estuvo llorando al menos.

El silencio era tan denso que era posible cortarlo, unos pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer siendo la única compañía de ambos jóvenes en su aparentemente largo trayecto a los dormitorios.

-Nieve.-Susurró la joven extendiendo la palma de su mano para que los blancos copos se estrellara con ella.-Tan blanca, tan frágil y tan fría que llega a quemar.-Alzó el rostro para observar al joven que la llevaba en brazos, que iba con aquella gélida e impasible mirada de siempre.-Lo lamento.-Dijo finalmente.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó sorprendido, a pesar de no demostrarlo el joven de mirada amatista ante la repentina disculpa de la castaña.

-Por mi torpeza.-Dijo avergonzada y con un leve rubor en las mejillas.-No debí ser tan imprudente frente al superior Senri.

-Tienes razón, fuiste torpe.-Le dijo regresando a verlo y captando como se decepcionaba de si misma.-Pero según entendí fue falta de comunicación lo que llevo a que se hirieran mutuamente.-Dijo sorprendiéndose a si mismo por aquellas palabras.-No es todo culpa tuya.

Tsuki estaba sorprendida, ¿La estaba consolando? Recuerdos de cuando era niña y su padre hacía lo mismo se le vinieron a la memoria logrando que sonría con nostalgia.

-Gracias.-Dijo la joven sonriéndole.

Zero observaba esa triste sonrisa con especial interés, ¿Por qué sonreía si se hallaba triste? Además que siempre lo quedaba viendo de manera extraña y profunda. Muy diferente ha como lo ven ciertas chicas de la clase diurna, estaba claro que le regalaba cariño con cada mirada, sin embargo era algo más allá, algo más profundo. Lo miraba como si se tratara de un ser imposible, como si fuera un Dios o un fantasma.

Ya se hallaban en el pabellón de la clase diurna, exactamente frente a los dormitorios femeninos, el joven de cabellos blancos se quedó quieto y cuidadosamente bajó a la castaña de sus brazos.

-Bueno, gracias.-Dijo la joven sintiéndose casi totalmente aliviada del dolor.-Nos vemos mañana.-Añadió empezando a caminar en dirección a su dormitorio, en el trayecto una de sus armas cayó al piso.

El muchacho de ojos amatistas se agachó a recogerla, en sus manos pudo analizar el artefacto llevándose una sorpresa al ver los artefactos detenidamente.

-Oye…-Llamó a la castaña y le señaló el arma, la joven sonreía con vergüenza y se acercaba a recogerla.

-Gracias.-Dijo sonriéndole y tomando el arma, al hacerlo quiso desprenderla de las manos del albino pero no la soltó-¿Si?

-¿Dónde conseguiste esto?-Inquirió seriamente.

-Son mías, siempre lo han sido.-Respondió ella.-Son una especie de tesoro familiar.-Acotó sonriendo nostálgicamente.

-No te pregunté eso.-Añadió.-Estas armas son especiales, de cazadores.-Dijo con tono de voz gélido.-No pudiste haberlos conseguido así nada más, debiste haberlos obtenido de la asociación o de algun miembro de ella y ninguno le entregaría un arma a un vampiro.

La joven palideció ante la conclusión del joven uniformado frente a ella, la veía con aquella frialdad, demandando respuestas, ¿Qué le iba a decir?, ¿Debería decirle la verdad?, no, no era tiempo aún de ello pero entonces ¿Cómo saldría de esta?

Fingiendo…

-Dámelas.-Dijo arrebatándosela y regresándole a ver con unos ojos que denotaban dureza y frialdad.-Ya te lo he dicho, son mías, de mí familia.

-No mientas, un vampiro no puede ser descendiente de un cazador.-Atacó el joven con el ceño fruncido-¿A quién se las robaste? ¡Contesta!-Dijo tomándola fuertemente de los brazos.

-¡A nadie!-Contestó ella exasperada queriendo llorar y no de la fuerza del agarre del joven sino por el interrogatorio al cual estaba siendo sometida. Quería gritarle toda la verdad pero no… no podía hacerlo aún.-Es mío, son mías todas las armas.-Exclamó alterada.-Ahora lo sabes yo también soy una cazadora.-Dijo finalmente.

¿Cazadora? Como podía serlo, ella era un vampiro y los vampiros no se cazaban a si mismos. Él era la excepción pero porque bueno, era lógico su caso estaba justificado sin embargo ella…

-No puedes.-Masculló irritado.-Un vampiro no puede ser un cazador.

-Tú lo eres.-Le contestó ella.

-Es un caso… personal, sin embargo tú…

-Zero.-Se le hacía raro llamarlo por su nombre de pila.-Tú me dijiste que no tenía derecho a meterme en tú vida, ni de lo que has hecho, de lo que haces o de lo que harás.-Empezó a decir alzando la cabeza.-Entonces creo que tú tampoco tienes derecho a demandar saber aspectos de mí vida.

Era verdad, en esa precisa tarde él le había ordenado que no se metiera en su vida y ahora él no tenía ningún derecho de exigirle respuestas acerca de su pasado. ¿Le habrá pasado lo mismo que a él?, ¿Un vampiro habrá arruinado su vida? sin poder evitarlo soltó a la joven y esta simplemente se marchó sin volverle a ver.

-El director Cross sabe los motivos de mi presencia.-Dijo sin voltearse.-Y no te preocupes, no es mi intención matar a todos los vampiros de aquí.

-Te estaré vigilando.-Advirtió el joven de mirada amatista dando la espalda y así mismo empezar a caminar con dirección a su dormitorio.-Buena noche.-Dijo teniendo grabado en su memoria la dura mirada de la joven.

Se parecía a la suya…

No recibió respuesta, la castaña ya había empezado a caminar rumbo a su alcoba. Sintiéndose tal vez peor que antes debido a su fuerte encuentro con el joven de mirada amatista. No le dijo la verdad porque no podía y lo que aseguró al final era una verdad a medias, no había ido ahí a acabar con todos los vampiros.

-Solamente con uno…-Susurró entrando a su recamara.

-¿Negro o Blanco?-Habló una entusiasmada voz masculina haciendo una pregunta en voz alta.-Sin lugar a dudas el negro, contrasta perfectamente con el color de nuestra piel.-Dijo animado.-Sin embargo…-Pareció meditarlo un poco.-Es un tono muy lúgubre y ambos colores se parecen a los tonos de los uniformes de la academia.-Sus cejas se juntaron denotando su frustración, soltó las cartillas de ambos colores que tenía en las manos y se revolvió desesperadamente su rubia cabellera en tratando de que tal vez así las ideas afloraran mejor-¡No se que hacer!-Exclamó frustrado y con lágrimas empezando a aparecer por sus ojos azules.-Soy un pésimo organizador de fiestas.-Dijo tristemente.

-Tranquilo Aidou.-Trato de tranquilizar al joven una voz masculina.-Estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo.-Habló el joven, también rubio, de facciones elegantes, rostro perfecto y expresivos ojos verdes.-Ánimo.

-No todos somos tan optimistas como tú superior Ichijou.-Acotó el otro rubio cabizbajo.

-Estoy seguro que Ruka apreciará tú esfuerzo.-Dijo con una de sus optimistas sonrisas.

-¡Ese es precisamente el problema!-Gritó ya histérico-¡Es Ruka!, si fuera cualquier otra persona no sería tan complicado.-Exclamó frustrado.-Si fuera para ti, para el señor Kaname o para Kain no habría ningún problema, sé que no lo juzgarían.-Dijo histérico.-Si fuera para Rima solo bastaría con que sea algo con mucho glamour y que Shiki estuviera cerca. Y si fuera para Shiki, ni siquiera le importaría con que Rima esté y haya Pookis*. Pero es para Ruka.-Comento desanimado nuevamente.

-No debes complicarte tanto Hanabusa.-Habló una cansada voz desde uno de los cómodos sillones de la estancia.-Por como es Ruka es fácil deducir que quiere, una fiesta muy elegante y lujosa, que se destaque, nada estrafalaria y asegúrate que baile una pieza con el señor Kuran y estará feliz.

-Vaya Akatsuki no lo había pensado así.-Dijo el rubio observando a su primo.-Conoces a la amargada de Ruka.

-¡¿Quién es amargada Hanabusa?-Una molesta voz femenina apareció desde el final de las escaleras. Ahí esta la imponente Ruka Sounen mirando a Hanabusa con el ceño fruncido.

-Al que le quede el guante…-Masculló el rubio por lo bajo.

-¡Escuché eso!-Reclamó la joven viendo al rubio de manera desafiante.

-Por favor no empiecen.-Pidió Kain Akatsuki colocándose en medio de la joven y su primo.-El señor Kaname los regañará.

-No se porque permito que tú organices mi fiesta.-Exclamó Ruka.-Estoy segura que será un desastre.-Atacó la joven.

-Cuando te organice la mejor fiesta tendrás que tragarte tus palabras Sounen.-Contraatacó el rubio.

-No sé porqué me molesto.-Dijo el joven de cabellos naranjas resignado.

En el sofá personal estaba el joven vicepresidente de los dormitorios nocturnos con una sonrisa observando el espectáculo y el sofá contiguo se hallaban los más jóvenes del dormitorio principal de la clase nocturna como siempre juntos uno a lado del otro. La joven modelo de cabellos naranjas miraba la escena con su impasible expresión de aburrimiento mientras acariciaba los rojizos cabellos de su pareja que reposaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-Creo que Ruka golpeará a Aidou en cualquier momento.-Comentó abriendo una caja con sus chocolates favoritos y llevándose uno a la boca.-O tal vez Aidou congele a Ruka antes.-Acotó con una malévola y casi imperceptible sonrisa a su pareja mientras sacaba un chocolate y lo dirigía a la boca de él-¿Shiki?

El pelirrojo estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, sus conclusiones acerca de esa extraña a la que ayudó hace un par de días. Abrió la boca cuando notó el chocolate en frente de él y lo mastico fastidiado, ¿Por qué siempre le pasan ese tipo de cosas a él? Él que no hace nada y ni siquiera le debería importar. Sin embargo ahora era diferente ya que la presencia de esa joven solo podía significar tres cosas, las cuales no eran nada buenas según su modo de pensar.

-¡Shiki!-Llamó Rima al pelirrojo que se hallaba en sus momentos de autismo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó volteándose para que su cabeza quedara totalmente sobre las piernas de la joven y así poder verla, más su rostro denotaba la misma inexpresividad de siempre.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti.-Susurró Rima, no era necesario alzar más la voz puesto que sabía que él la escuchaba-¿Qué tanto piensas Shiki?

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.-Dijo el joven, era verdad no quería preocuparla. Observo como la joven vampira fruncía el ceño e inflaba los cachetes en una pose infantil de molestia. No dijo nada, simplemente giró la cabeza evitando ver al pelirrojo.-Rima.-Llamó él pero la joven no contesto.-Te lo contaré luego, cuando tenga una respuesta más concreta o al menos no tantas confusiones.-Susurró sinceramente, ante el susurro la joven modelo lo regresó a ver y con mirada severa asintió-¿Una sonrisa?-Pidió el joven y su pareja levantó levemente los labios en una diminuta curva, algo que para ellos era una sonrisa.

Cuando se ponían así ambos eran un mundo aparte, era como si solo fueran ellos y el bullicio de los demás desapareciera. Siempre juntos, de la mano, en una sincronía prefecta; de esa que solo se puede lograr con el verdadero ser amado.

-Buenos días.-Habló otra voz femenina desde el inicio de las escaleras, ya vestida con el uniforme blanco al igual que los demás debido a que en poco menos de media hora las clases empezarían para ellos.

-Buenos días señorita Kuran.-Saludaron Kain y Takuma, Shiki y Rima simplemente asintieron con respeto mientras que Ruka y Aidou seguían concentrados en su pequeña riña.

Fue a sentarse en el sofá más alejado, cerca de la salida puesto que solo esperaban a su hermano el cual siempre aparecía en el momento exacto en el que debían partir a sus respectivas clases. Normalmente las clases y el ritmo de vida que llevaban ahora le parecían algo normal, no le molestó nunca. Sabía que la rutina era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse al ser un ser inmortal pero desde hace unos días se le han vuelto un fastidio. No sabe el motivo con exactitud pero quiere volver a la clase diurna, repentinamente extrañaba el traje negro, la vida de un estudiante normal, a su padre, las desveladas por las largas noches de vigilia como prefecta, dormirse en las clases luego de ellas, pero sobre todo ahora lo extrañaba a él…

-Zero.-Fue un susurro imperceptible el que salió de sus labios, tanto así que ni siquiera uno vampiros que se hallaban a pocos metros de ella pudieron escuchar.

Pero… ¿Por qué ahora pensaba en él? Luego de más de treinta años de haber estado lejos de su presencia; mentiría si dijera que nunca lo extrañó estando lejos o que nunca pensó en él. Pero ahora sus pensamientos se dirigían al joven de mirada amatista con mayor frecuencia que antes, con mayor frecuencia que nunca.

Nada la complacía, la sangre de su hermano no la llenaba por completo, nunca lo hizo y cuando en su momento bebió la sangre del joven de cabellos plateados le supo exactamente igual que la sangre de Kaname. Sin embargo ahora que el sabor de la sangre de su hermano cambió y ya no la alimentó lo suficiente quiere beber la sangre del joven de cabellos plateados para probar ambas y tal vez ahora la sangre del joven prefecto si la complazca…

Se regañó a si misma, esta siendo egoísta. No puede acudir a Zero cada vez que duda de su incondicional amor por Kaname. ¿Duda de su amor por Kaname?, ¿Cómo pasó esto de sus dudas al respecto de su monótona vida a dudar de su amor por Kaname?, ¿Por qué se preguntaba eso?

-Ya es hora.-Una solemne voz masculina hizo su gloriosa aparición y desde el piso superior saludó a sus seguidores como si de un rey se tratase y hasta cierto punto, lo era.

Las peleas al respecto de la futura celebración que se llevaría acabo en el dormitorio nocturno, que era el cumpleaños de Ruka Sounen cesaron desde el momento en que su hermano pronunció la primera palabra, los menores se levantaron de su asiento al igual que el vicepresidente Ichijou y todos coordinadamente hicieron una reverencia a aquel al que consideraban su líder.

Observaba como Kaname bajaba y se acercaba a ella que aún permanecía sentada. Sus elegantes pasos y su amable y resplandeciente sonrisa que se ensanchaba conforme se acercaba a ella seguido de su séquito. Extendió la mano y tomó delicadamente la suya besando su dorso antes de ayudarla a incorporarse. ¿Por qué ahora tenía tantas dudas al respecto de lo que sentía? Si tenía a ese galante hombre a su lado, ¿Qué más quisiera?

Se colocó a su lado como normalmente lo hacía y el castaño abrió las puertas de la mansión dejando que la tenue luz del ocaso golpeara suavemente en sus rostros. Los estudiantes de los demás dormitorios de la clase nocturna ya se hallaban listos, esperando que su líder apareciera y fuera en primer lugar. Cerca de la puerta ya se podían escuchar los gritos de las jovencitas de la clase diurna que se aglomeraban para poder ver a sus idolatrados superiores de la clase nocturna. Las puertas se abrieron y las jóvenes se alinearon correctamente, como siempre.

Y como todos los días ahí estaba él…

El motivo de sus actuales constantes dudas, ahí parado como siempre lo había visto. De porte estoico y mirada fría controlando a las jóvenes adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas. Aquel que consideró su hermano por tantos años y ahora la odia. Desde que se marchó supo que se había ganado su desprecio y le dolió mucho. Sin embargo ahora el dolor era insoportable.

Se gélida mirada le helaba la sangre, los veía pasar con claro repudio… con odio. Pero a ella la miraba diferente, no se alegraba por ello ya que las emociones anteriores siguen en su perfecto rostro pero cuando la veía a ella la miraba con decepción. Hasta que Kaname tomaba su mano ya que se quedaba perdida observándolo de reojo ocasionando que aminorara el paso, cuando su hermano la tocaba Zero apartaba su mirada.

Eso era cosa de todos los días, hasta que ella llegó.

Aquella castaña con el rostro de ángel y ojos violetas, la veía de lejos y observaba como le resultaba difícil controlar a las jóvenes de la clase diurna. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, aquella niña le recordaba a si mismo en sus años de estudiante de la clase diurna; años en los que no recordaba nada de su pasado y creía que al encontrarlo sería feliz, ¡Ja! Que equivocada estaba porque si se ponía a pensar detenidamente con o sin recuerdos nunca había sido tan feliz como lo fue los años que no sabía quien era.

Ambas castañas cruzaron miradas, castaños con violetas. Si se detenía a mirarla bien eran muy, no, demasiado parecidas y a la vez tan diferentes. Los ojos amatistas de ella estudiaban a los estudiantes de la clase nocturna con una furia inexplicable ya que según escuchó nadie sabía quien era o de donde venía. Pero cuando Zero estaba cerca era un derroche de alegría y entusiasmo, quería lucirse frente a él como si fuese una pequeña niña, siempre le regalaba grandes sonrisas y lo miraba con ternura y adoración; hasta cierto punto le parecía tierno y por otra parte le molestaba y mucho. Sin embargo a ella le veía sin ninguna expresión, era como si no supiera como debería mirarla.

-¡Superior Kuran por favor acepte esto!-Gritó de uno de los laterales una joven.

-En seguida vuelvo querida Yuuki.-Se disculpó el castaño galantemente mientras iba y educadamente aceptaba el presente que le ofrecía la joven.

Finalmente al notar como su hermano se alejaba la castaña se animó a regalarle una pequeña, diminuta pero significativa sonrisa y a pesar de que la joven no era de su total agrado por intentar ganar un espacio en el corazón de Zero no pudo evitar corresponderle con otra pequeña sonrisa. Por caminar sin prestar atención se tropezó con una piedra en el camino e inevitablemente perdió el equilibrio. Sin embargo nunca llegó al suelo, unos brazos atajaron su camino hacía el suelo cubierto de nieve tomándola por la cintura. Creyó que era su hermano, no podría ser alguien más pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir los ojos se encontró con un uniforme negro y un olor tan conocido, alzó la vista queriendo asegurarse de que no era una mentira lo que veía y se encontró con la dura mirada amatista del joven de cabellos plateados, mirada que a pesar de ser inexpresiva denotaba un brillo que la hipnotizaba impidiéndole hablar claramente.

Quería hablarle, decirle tantas cosas que no había podido decir en más de tres décadas pero sobre todo quería abrazarse a él y pedirle que no la soltara, quería volver a sentirlo cerca, pensar que tal vez no la ha olvidado.

-Tenga cuidado señorita Kuran.-Habló de manera áspera sin intenciones de soltarla.

-Supongo que la torpeza es algo que no se quita, sea humana o vampira.-Exclamó con una conciliadora y nerviosa sonrisa.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos desde su contacto y aunque ninguno de los dos lo admita, no querían soltarse. La castaña heredera de los Kuran sabía que tal vez no habría una oportunidad como esta nuevamente de estar tan cerca y poder hablarle sin que nadie más escuche.

-Zero yo…

Un estrepitoso y fuerte sonido se escuchó llamando la atención de todos, provocando que ambos voltearan para ver que era lo que ocasionó aquel alboroto.

Frente a sus ojos las alborotadas estudiantes habían atropellado literalmente a la pequeña prefecta que yacía en el suelo luego de haber sido aplastada por las demás jóvenes. El joven de cabellos plateados ni siquiera lo pensó o se aseguró que la castaña en sus brazos estuviera en correcto equilibrio o posición para caer simplemente la soltó provocando inevitablemente que la joven cayera y de no ser por Kaname que ya se hallaba tras ella hubiera caído esta vez con toda seguridad al suelo. Observaba con los ojos como platos como el joven de mirada amatista se dirigía rápida pero sutilmente hacía donde se hallaba la castaña tratando de incorporarse, le tendió la mano y esta la acepto regalándole una sonrisa. La joven se sacudía la nieve que le había caído y Yuuki observo con dolor como Zero tomaba delicadamente un mechón del cabello castaño de ella y lo colocaba sutilmente tras de su oreja. Sintió como Kaname la llevaba y pasaban de lado de los jóvenes prefectos.

-Gracias por evitar que mí querida Yuuki cayera prefecto Kiryuu.-Agradeció el castaño.

-No es nada superior Kuran.-Dijo el joven.-Vamos enana, tenemos guardia.-Dijo llamando la atención de la castaña que miraba de muy mala manera al joven Kuran.

Yuuki los vio alejarse, mientras más lejos estaban más lejos sentía que se iba Zero de su lado y lo peor es que no iba solo. Iba con alguien más, otra mujer. Alguien que tal vez logre sacarla a ella de su corazón y regalarle un poco de felicidad a su vida y eso no le agradaba.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y que debería estar feliz de que un ser querido por ella que ha estado solo y ha sufrido tanto, en mayor parte por su culpa. Encontrara alguien que lo quiera y lo merezca. Debería estar feliz que aquel al que consideraba su hermano encontrara el amor en alguien más y… se olvidara de ella.

Pero eso era lo que precisamente no quería y lo que temía…

No quería que Zero la olvidara, no quería que Zero quisiera a nadie más, no quería que moleste a nadie más, quería ser la única que lograra ruborizarlo… quería… quería…

Quería que Zero volviera a quererla…

-La clase terminó.-Anunció una voz masculina agotada luego de un arduo día de trabajo.-Ya acabó la clase señorita Kamiya, ya puede levantarse.-Añadió mientras salía y golpeaba la cabeza de la joven contra el pupitre suavemente.-Kiryuu que milagro tenerte despierto.-Dijo al joven que lo miraba sin denotar emoción alguna.-Luego le prestas los apuntes a Kamiya.-Acotó observando que el joven no había anotado nada.-Si es que anotaste algo.-Murmuró por lo bajo.-No olviden su tarea.-Dijo para finalizar colocándose su sombrero.

Apenas el catedrático puso un pie fuera del salón de clases, todos los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus cosas para retirarse a sus respectivas recamaras en el caso de los chicos y en el caso de las chicas ir a coger puesto para observar a los alumnos de la clase nocturna. Todos hablaban animadamente al respecto de las futuras celebraciones, la Navidad se acercaba y en esa época los estudiantes vuelven a su casa a pasar la conmemorativa festividad con sus familias, luego vuelven unas semanas a rendir exámenes finales y terminan con el baile final. Puras tonterías innecesarias para él sin embargo a los demás estudiantes les entusiasmaba.

Suspiro cansado y regresó a ver a la joven que yacía dormida sobre su pupitre y como su compañera de a lado trataba de despertarla. Era una floja, solo dormía en las clases hasta en eso se parecía a Yuuki. Los pensamientos de hace unos días atrás se colaron en su mente. Cuando estuvo a punto de caer le extrañó que el purasangre no estuviera listo para sostenerla, es más no parecía haberse dado cuenta como si eso fuera posible. La sintió tan cerca, tan suya. Se sentía casi completo como no se había sentido en años, aunque sea por unos instantes. ¿Por qué se sentía casi completo si tenía a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos, no debía faltarle nada más? Sin embargo…

Posó sus orbes amatistas en la castaña que dormía con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si soñara lo mejor que le podría pasar. Tan indefensa y hasta un poco tierna la encontraba viéndola dormir. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni la menor idea y dejó de pensar en ello cuando por el rabillo del ojo divisó a tres figuras masculinas que se acercaban al lugar de la joven.

-Tsuki, despierta.-Llamaba Yadeni moviendo a su compañera que yacía dormida.-Las clases acabaron.-Insistió la morena.

-Déjala dormir Sakurai.-Habló uno de los chicos de la otra vez, el castaño.

-¿Qué quieren?-Dijo la morena de manera defensiva.

-Nada Yadeni.-Habló el rubio.-Simplemente hacer nuestra buena obra del día ayudándote a llevar a Kamiya a su recamara.

-Y ¿Qué les hace pensar que dejaré que se la lleven?-Preguntó la joven mirándolos de manera desafiante.

-Que no es una pregunta Sakurai.-Habló el castaño nuevamente.-Llevaré a Kamiya a su recamara entre mis brazos y lo primero que verá será mi rostro, es cuestión de tiempo para que se enamore de mí y…

-Kato.-Llamó uno de sus amigos, el rubio.-Ya no están.

El castaño abrió los ojos y observó como la morena se dirigía a la salida del salón de clases, les regresó a ver y les sacó la lengua señalando hacía delante.

Delante de ella iba un joven de cabellera plateada con la castaña dormida siendo cargada como si fuera un costal de papas, él joven de mirada amatista regresó a ver a los tres estudiantes y de manera fría y sin emoción alguna pero con un brillo de rabia en ellos.

-No se le vuelvan a acercar.-Dijo abriendo la puerta, con una voz que podría congelar el polo Norte.-Y no pienso volver a advertirlo.

Si las miradas matasen estos jóvenes ya hubieran pasado a mejor vida y la advertencia del prefecto los dejó paralizados y sin ganas de retarlo o poner a prueba su palabra. En silencio salieron en dirección a sus recamaras.

Yadeni observaba detrás del joven como este cargaba a su amiga y esta seguía profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en los labios. La actitud del prefecto era rara para ella y para todos los que lo conocían, él no era de las personas que demostraba alguna clase de interés mínimo por algo o alguien. Era extraño…

Zero pensaba y se recriminaba por su actuar, bastaba con llevarse a la joven de ahí para que acabara todo sin embargo no pudo resistir la amenaza que planeaba cumplir para con ese trío de acosadores. Ahora que tenía una compañera también se la iban a quitar, eso jamás los permitiría. Esperen un momento ¿Desde cuándo él consideraba a la pequeña molestia como una compañera? No, no lo era. Entonces ¿Por qué sentía que debía protegerla? Al verla ahí indefensa y rodeada de acosadores simplemente algo dentro de él hizo que reaccionara como lo hizo, alejando a ellos de la joven. Pero ¿Por qué? Esto solo lo había hecho con una persona, solamente por Yuuki se había tornado tan sobre protector, primero porque la consideraba su hermana y luego pues bueno porque entendió lo que sentía por ella y por eso mismo se cerró a la posibilidad de volver a tener compañero para cualquier cosa o volver a tomarle cariño a algo… todo lo que ha querido en su vida se le ha sido arrebatado y de la manera más dolorosa, por esa razón cerraría su corazón a volver a sentir algo parecido por nadie…

-Papá… te quiero.-Susurró la joven entre sueños sacando al joven de mirada amatista de su laguna mental.

-Tsuki, el prefecto Kiryuu te está cargando.-Llamó la joven morena cerca del oído de la castaña que como si hubieran dicho algo prohibido abrió los ojos de golpe y se vio siendo cargada sobre el hombro de alguien más. Reconoce esa calidez donde sea, y simplemente quiere volver a dormir sabiéndose cargada por él.

Un momento, ¿Está siendo cargada por… Zero?

Abrió los ojos y se incorporo lo más pronto que pudo, con la agilidad que le quedó como resultado de tantos años de entrenamiento con cazadores de élite se bajó del hombro del prefecto y miraba hacía el piso avergonzada.

-Lo lamento prefecto Kiryuu.-Se disculpó la castaña.-Perdón por las molestias, no volverá a pasar.-Dijo rápidamente con la mirada hacía el piso totalmente ruborizada, no era la primera vez que se quedaba dormida pero las anteriores veces Yadeni siempre la despertaba, aunque ella tardara minutos en hacerle caso. El punto es que siempre se quedaba atrás y tenía entendido que Zero ni siquiera regresaba a verla cuando se quedaba dormida, ¿Por qué tuvo que verla hoy? Hoy que había tenido aquel nostálgico sueño.

El joven prefecto de la academia Cross observaba intrigado la actitud de la joven castaña, actuaba como si hubiera cometido un asesinato en vez de que se hubiera quedado dormida en clases.

-Como sea.-Dijo desviando la mirada de la joven y empezando a caminar rumbo a la salida.-Con quien deberías disculparte es con el profesor Yagari, no conmigo.

-Si, lo siento.-Repitió la castaña sin moverse aún.

-¿Qué esperas?-Preguntó el cazador regresando a ver a la castaña.-Ya casi es hora que salgan los alumnos de la clase nocturna, tenemos trabajo.-Terminó de decir antes de seguir caminando.

-¡Voy!

Yadeni observaba la escena con una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque el misterioso, enigmático e insociable prefecto Zero Kiryuu no hablaba con nadie, ni miraba a nadie. Con Tsuki era… diferente. No podía decir que era tierno o dulce ni siquiera amigable, pero era diferente. Como si su subconsciente quisiera ayudarla, aunque sea un poco. Algo que no había hecho por nadie antes. Dirigió sus ojos azules a la figura más pequeña, Tsuki por su parte si bien no era extrovertida tampoco era insociable como él, siempre quería quedar bien delante del prefecto aunque la mayoría de las veces terminaba cometiendo algún error que la ponía en ridículo. Era como si quisiera impresionarlo pero no en el sentido romántico, se esforzaba para que le viera, era como si quisiera demostrarle de lo que es capaz, lo ve con idolatría y adoración, era parecido a cuando ella quería que su padre le reconociera que es mejor que sus hermanos mayores.

Se detuvo en seco y paró frente a uno de los ventanales de la escuela, los observo de reojo y pudo alcanzar a ver el poco común color de ojos que ambos compartían, ¿Si Tsuki tuviera el cabello plateado…?

-Que tonterías estas pensando Yadeni.-Se dijo a si misma cayendo en cuenta del disparate que había pensado. Eso era imposible, ambos son alumnos de instituto y van a la misma clase por mucho que se parecieran lo que pensaba no tenía la mas mínima lógica.

Regresó a ver nuevamente al ventanal… si hasta caminan iguales…

La jornada no había sido tan difícil como otras veces, para sorpresa de los prefectos las jóvenes adolescentes se encontraban muy tranquilas, tal vez porque se acercaban los exámenes finales o simplemente por el frío que hacía. Algo que también sorprendía de aquel día era que los líderes de los dormitorios nocturnos no habían avanzado a sus clases a diferencia de otras veces que ellos llevaban la iniciativa.

-¿Qué crees que hagan?-Preguntó una pequeña castaña de mirada amatista a su compañero.

El joven como ya era su costumbre no contestó, últimamente las cosas se empezaban a tornar molestas. A pesar de haber creído controlar su sed había horas en las cuales su necesidad le hacía flaquear y prefería alejarse a la soledad y evitar el contacto con cualquier ser vivo. Especialmente de aquellos que para su gusto no olían nada mal, entre ellos… observo el cuello desnudo de la joven a su lado. Su sangre nunca le pasó por desapercibido pero era controlable sin embargo en momentos como estos solo deseaba que la jornada terminara pronto para ausentarse a clases el día siguiente.

Normalmente la sangre de los vampiros no le llamaba la atención a excepción de algunas y tenían su motivo de ser. Sin embargo no entendía porqué llamaba su atención más de la cuenta la sangre de la pequeña a su lado, y contando con lo tentador que lucía su cuello, lo fácil que sería succionar un poco de esa sangre nada más para averiguar que era lo que había en ella que hacía que la deseara era tan…

-¿Zero?

La voz femenina de otra joven llamó su atención y le agradeció mentalmente que lo sacara de aquel estado de ensoñación y locura en el que había caído previamente. A pesar de retirar sus palabras una vez que se percató de quien lo había llamado. Sintió como la castaña que estaba a su lado se apegaba más a él como si buscara refugio y rápidamente encaró a ya conocidos vampiros del dormitorio principal.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?-Preguntó políticamente sin cambiar su estoico semblante o su intimidante tono de voz, pudo apreciar que el vampiro rubio con ademanes afeminados que respondía al nombre de Aidou Hanabusa fruncía el ceño y sus demás compañeros no cambiaban la expresión ya que eran bien conocida por ellos.

-Queríamos solicitar su presencia esta noche en una gala que se llevará acabo en la sección nocturna.-Habló el líder de los vampiros.-El motivo es en honor al cumpleaños de nuestra querida Ruka Sounen y debido al tiempo de conocernos nos encantaría contar con vuestra presencia.-Acotó observando a ambos jóvenes de mirada amatista.

-Estaremos ahí como siempre superior Kuran.-Dijo el joven prefecto serio.-Como prefectos que somos tenemos que vigilar en caso de cualquier inconveniente.-Le recordó.

-Es bueno saber que contaremos con vuestra presencia.-Dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.-Hasta la noche Kiryuu, señorita Kamiya.-Y se fue.

El joven se quedó observándoles marcharse, no le gustaba nada asistir a esa dichosa fiesta sin embargo era parte de sus labores. En especial porque notó ciertas miradas diferentes en los estudiantes de la noche. La mirada de Kaname Kuran era exactamente la misma acompañada de su hipócrita sonrisa para con él; la homenajeada Ruka Sounen parecía más fastidiada que halagada al invitarlos; Kain Akatsuki sin prestarles importancia; Aidou Hanabusa mirándolo con reproche ante el poco respeto que mostraba por su líder e idolatrado Kaname, esas eran las mismas miradas que recibía de ellos siempre. Las que llamaron su atención fueron las miradas de los más jóvenes del grupo, Shiki Senri y Rima Touya que a pesar de conservar su típica mirada denotando aburrimiento y fastidio también denotaban curiosidad y no precisamente viéndolo a él, sino a su joven acompañante que sutilmente se escondía poco a poco tras su espalda.

Y la mirada de ella, de Yuuki. Que lo miraba con mucha atención como si no lo hubiera visto en años, no despegaba sus castañas orbes de su rostro ¿Qué significara eso?, ya que también observaba a la pequeña joven que se escondía tras él con reproche y enojo. Esas eran las miradas que llamaban su atención y quería saber el porqué de sus diferentes reacciones. ¿Qué cosa extraña veían en la castaña que estaba tras él?, la regresó a ver. Estatura normal para una mujer, ojos grandes y violetas, cabello castaño, largo y lacio y tez blanca cono la propia nieve. Muy hermosa a la vista de cualquiera como todo vampiro, entonces si era normal y común como todos los demás, ¿Por qué les llamaba la atención?

-¿Iremos?-Preguntó la joven observando a los ojos al prefecto de cabello plateado que pudo apreciar en los ojos de ella, lo frágil e inocente que podía llegar a ser en ciertos momentos. Sintiendo como si al ver en sus ojos amatistas estuviera viendo los suyos propios.

-Tenemos.-Dijo luego de una larga pausa, observó como la muchacha bajaba la cabeza y tenía un semblante preocupado-¿Algún problema?-Inquirió.

-No.-Dijo la joven reaccionando.-Ninguno, es nuestro trabajo.-Acotó con una media sonrisa.-En seguida regreso, iré a por algo en mi recámara.-Dijo corriendo a velocidad vampírica a la dirección que antes señaló.

La ráfaga de viento que dejó luego de su rápida partida quedó marcada con su perfume y el olor de su sangre.

Sangre que cada vez olía más delicioso.

Nuevamente sacudió la cabeza, esas son puras tonterías. Finalmente llegó a su habitación y encontró sobre la cama de la castaña su valija semi abierta. La tentación de indagar acerca de la vida de su compañera de habitación fue grande y llevaba cerca de una hora en el dilema de abrirla o no.

Cuando simplemente la tentación y la curiosidad vencieron a la cordura. Se acercó a la valija y con mucho cuidado de no desordenar nada abrió la maleta poco a poco… lo primero que se divisaba era una fotografía, se observaban tres camisas y poco a poco se dejaba ver una niña castaña de no más de diez años, por los ojos reconoció en seguida que se trataba de la joven Kamiya, ¿Quiénes la acompañaban? Seguía abriendo la valija con cuidado cuando un repentico estruendo sonó en su puerta seguido de alguien que estaba moviendo la manija de la puerta. A velocidad luz saltó a su cama y tomó un manga que había dejado ahí por la mañana para aparentar haber estado leyendo.

-Hola Yadeni.-Saludó Tsuki entrando apresuradamente.

-Hola Tsuki.-Contestó la morena tratando de aparentar compostura y ocultar lo aliviada que estaba de haber sentido la llegada de su compañera antes de que entrara-¿Por qué tan temprano por aquí?

-Vine por algo que necesito.-Dijo colocándose frente a su maleta y abriéndola rápidamente, revolviéndola y por fin sacando algo de ella acción seguida entró al baño.

La joven castaña llenó un vaso con agua del grifo y vertió en él la blanca pastilla que poco a poco empezó a tornar de color rojo el agua. Como si fuese un laxante lo tomó de golpe sin siquiera querer saborearlo y se miró al espejo. La sed estaba empezando a aparecer y era mejor evitarla desde el principio, le quedaba una pastilla que le duraría hasta mañana luego tendría que pedir más al director.

Luego de eso salió del cuarto de baño y se quedo viendo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de la alcoba. ¿No debía preocuparse por su apariencia, o si? Después de todo no es que la habían invitado a la celebración simplemente iban a ir a tomar una guardia mientras observaban a otros vampiros disfrutar de una velada.

-¿Qué tanto te ves Tsuki?-Preguntó Yadeni observando la frustración en el rostro de la castaña.

-¿Luzco presentable para una fiesta?-Preguntó de repente la castaña.

-Te recuerdo que estas con el uniforme del instituto.-Le dijo la morena divertida-¿Tienes una fiesta a esta hora?-Preguntó curiosa

-Si y no.-Contestó la castaña la cual prosiguió al notar la confusión en el rostro de su compañera.-Hoy habrá una fiesta en el dormitorio nocturno y nos pidieron que la supervisemos, es todo.-Señaló la muchacha.

-Ya veo.-Dijo la joven pensando cuidadosamente en cuales serían sus movimientos-¿Eso quiere decir que regresarás hasta muy tarde?

-Si, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó la castaña sorprendida de que la joven de ojos azules no haya querido saber hasta el último detalle de dicha celebración.

-Por… no asustarme si siento que alguien entra demasiado tarde, es todo.-Mintió con una sonrisa.-Ve tranquila, luces estupenda para andar en uniforme.-Le aseguró.-Pareces de la clase nocturna.

-Si…-Contestó la castaña al comentario de la morena un tanto nerviosa mientras se soltaba su largo cabello castaño y lo dejaba caer sobre su espalda, se colocó una cinta roja en la cabeza a manera de cintillo y se dirigió a la puerta.-Nos vemos Yadeni.-Se despidió la castaña.

-Hasta mañana Tsuki…-Dijo la morena haciendo ademán de meterse bajo las cobijas para dormir.

Una vez que se aseguró que su compañera estuviera lejos de la habitación observándola partir desde la venta procedió a sacar la maleta de que la castaña había guardado. La abrió sin dificultad y fue muy cuidadosa de no revolver nada dentro de ella. Frunció el ceño al notar que su compañera había revuelto las cosas de manera que la ropa quedaba por delante, ya no la enigmática fotografía. Con delicadeza escudriñaba entre las piezas en busca de algo que le diera una pista de quién es Tsuki Kamiya pero nada. Estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando alcanzó a percibir un resplandor que provenía de las petacas. Con dos dedos haló lo que sería un colgante plateado, de plata genuina cabe recalcar y con un dije ovalado en el centro. Estudió detenidamente el dije y alcanzo a observar un grabado hecho con una exquisita caligrafía y este decía "Para nuestra amada hija, Yuuki" y en la parte de atrás. "Con amor, mamá y papá"

Se percató que el medallón podía abrirse y sin dudarlo lo hizo aunque lógicamente no estaba preparada para el hallazgo que haría…

-Es imposible…

No pudo evitar bostezar del aburrimiento que le causaba aquella fiesta. Era la típica fiesta de élite en la que todos llevaban una copa en la mano, iban en parejas y reían a cada instante. Ahora todos esperaban expectantes ante la llegada de los superiores del dormitorio principal y al parecer el líder de ellos iba a dedicar unas palabras.

-Estimados compañeros.-Empezó a decir con su sonrisa de propaganda el joven heredero de Kuran vestido de gala igual que el resto de los caballeros presentes.-Les agradezco su presencia hoy para celebrar un año más de nuestra compañera Ruka Sounen, Ruka.-Se dirigió a la homenajeada que lucía un vestido rojo sangre que resaltaba su pálida piel y el claro color de sus ojos, con su cabello suelto y sedoso.-Esperamos que disfrutes la velada.-Agregó el joven.

Los parpados de la castaña caían por inercia gracias a la fuerza de gravedad pesadamente, luchando con mantenerse despierta. Después de todo estaba en una aburrida reunión en un apartado rincón y en el más absoluto silencio escuchando a medias la voz masculina de alguien.

-Esto es tan aburrido.-Dijo esperando alguna respuesta por parte de su compañero, que se suponía estaba a su lado, pero el silencio fue lo que imperó-¿No te pare…ce?-Regresó a ver hacía atrás encontrándose a su compañero de guardia recostado sobre uno de los pilares que adornaban el salón con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que no estaba dormido y tal vez eso es lo que le molestaba.-Claro, ignórame.-Acotó la joven molesta.-Eso hará un poco más aburrido esto.-Murmuró con fastidio acercándose junto a él en otro pilar con el deseo de imitarle en su pose. Sus cálculos fallaron y en vez de su espalda caer sobre el pilar, resbaló provocando que casi cayera al piso de no ser porque alguien la detuvo sosteniéndola del uniforme. Regresó a ver a su compañero que extendía la mano a pesar de mantener los ojos cerrados aún.-Gracias.-Murmuró aún molesta e imitándolo en cuanto a su posición, ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados al pecho.

El joven de mirada amatista abrió apenas un ojo, estaba al pendiente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incluso de su molesta compañera. Cuan bajo ha caído ¿Acaso ahora era niñera? La chica se comportaba de manera infantil imitándolo solo que a diferencia de él y su impasible sereno semblante ella tenía el ceño fruncido y los cachetes inflados. Por alguna extraña razón le enterneció verla en ese semblante, era tan extraña. A veces podría llegar a ser tan fría y seria como él sin embargo había momentos en los cuales era igual de infantil que una niña de su edad.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa se coló por sus labios cuando notó que la pequeña niña relajaba el ceño y abría la boca en forma de una O empezando a respirar rítmicamente. Se había quedado dormida. No la culpaba el ambiente no era para menos sin embargo no él no podía retirar la vista de su rostro que parecía tan sereno y pacífico y al estar cerca de ella el olor de su sangre lo atraía más y le hacía luchar contra la tentación de beber de ella.

Lo primero que observo al abrir los ojos debido a la fuerte música clásica que empezó a sonar fueron los ojos amatistas de Zero que la miraban curioso, fue solo un par de segundos porque luego volteo la vista a la pista de baile nuevamente con su serio semblante.

-Menuda ayuda eres.-Dijo seriamente.-Estando de guardia te quedas dormida.

-¡No estaba dormida!-Exclamó roja del coraje.-Solo descansaba los ojos, así como tú.-Se defendió ella aún ruborizada.

-Si claro.-Acotó él con sarcasmo.

-¡Qué si!-Contestó ella de vuelta y planeaba seguir la discusión pero al notar como la mirada amatista del prefecto se concentraba en la pista de baile la obligó a volver su mirada hacía allí.

No había que ser un genio para saber qué era lo que miraba el joven de cabellos plateados, en el centro de la pista de baile se encontraba danzando elegantemente la homenajeada junto con Kain Akatsuki y alrededor de ellos se hallaban bailando todos los miembros del dormitorio principal de la sección nocturna. Takuma Ichijou junto con una bella doncella de cabello castaño claro, Aidou Hanabusa junto con otra dama de cabellos cortos de color rojo, Senri Shiki y Rima Touya que iban igual de juntos que siempre bailando al compás de la música clásica y por supuesto Kuran Kaname y Yuuki Kuran, ella llevaba un vestido color chocolate ceñido al cuerpo, con su largo cabello extrañamente recogido en una cola. Todos bailaban con una sincronización perfecta y hasta irreal que obligaba a que todos aquellos que los observaran quedaran embobados y quieran salir a bailar también.

Recuerdos de su feliz infancia colaron por su mente cuando bailaba con sus pequeños pies encima de los pies de su padre y de sus tíos. Inconscientemente empezó a tambalearse de un lado a otro, sabía que pedirle una pieza a su compañero era para recibir una segura negación de su parte sin embargo ella quería bailar al compás de la música clásica. Regresó a ver al joven de cabellos plateados que yacía recostado sobre el mismo pilar antes mencionado y se resigno a que sus deseos por bailar una pieza quedarían nada más en ello, deseos.

-¿Quieres bailar?-Una suave voz masculina la obligó a voltearse para ver para encontrar a un apuesto joven de cabello negro como la noche, correctamente peinado, unos elegantes lentes adornaban sus ojos almendrados. Estaba de sobra decir que era apuesto igual que todos los estudiantes de la sección nocturna-¿Qué dices?-Acotó sonriéndole y extendiéndole su mano para que la tomara.

La joven castaña asintió quedamente no es que fuese coqueta y aceptara a todo aquel que le ofrece acompañarla en un baile sino que de veras tenía ganas de bailar. Normalmente nunca lo hacía desde que su padre y sus tíos no estaban con ella. Su abuelo siempre se ofrecía a ser su pareja pero acababa llorando desesperadamente luego de nombrar a su madre y a su padre y decir lo mucho que se parecía a ambos y el profesor Yagari… bueno él siempre decía que prefería enfrentarse a cien vampiros él solo antes que hacer el ridículo en una pista de baile. Tsuki alargó la mano para agarrar la del caballero e ir con él a la pista sin embargo de pronto algo la haló demasiado rápido hacia atrás.

-Lo siento pero estamos trabajando joven.-Dijo de manera gélida al moreno que se quedó igual de perplejo que la castaña.-Me temo que tendrá que rechazar su invitación.

El moreno frunció el ceño y se marcho dignamente sin decir palabra mientras que la muchacha no caía en cuanta aún de lo que había pasado.

-¡Pero yo quería bailar!-Se quejó la joven.

-Estamos de guardia.-Comentó secamente.-No puedes tomártelo a la ligera.-La riñó observándola.-Además...-Regresó a verla.-No sé quién es ese sujeto a lo mejor ni siquiera es de la academia, no recuerdo haberlo visto por aquí. Sería negligente de mi parte e imprudente de la tuya irte a bailar con cualquiera que te lo pide.-Su tono de voz no era alto, tampoco bajo pero si lo suficientemente severo para que la joven castaña agachara la cabeza mientras era reñida.-Eres tan imprudente, no piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos, eres idéntica a… a…

-¿A quién Zero?-Habló una delicada voz femenina haciendo acto de presencia, de porte elegante y dulce rostro-¿No crees que estas siendo muy duro con ella?-Preguntó ahora llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes de miradas amatistas que regresaron a ver inmediatamente de quién se trataba.

-Superior Kuran.-Saludó Tsuki.

-Yuuki.-Musitó Zero.

-¿No vas a contestarme Zero?-Preguntó la joven con una sonrisa en los labios ante la estupefacta mirada del joven de cabellos plateados.

-No.-Habló el cazador luego de recuperarse de la impresión que recibió al encontrar a su amada frente a él.-Con todo el respeto que se merece señorita Kuran.-Dijo quedamente haciendo énfasis en el apellido.-No es de su incumbencia como cuido a mis compañeros.

-¿Ahora son compañeros?-Dijo con reproche.-Pensé que era una obligación que el director te había impuesto.

-Si.-Contestó él impasible como siempre-¿Dónde está Kaname?-Preguntó ahora el joven de mirada amatista.

-Atendiendo unos invitados.-Dijo ella.

-¿Y no deberías estar con él?-Cuestionó el prefecto.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-Contestó con otra pregunta la castaña.-Creo que alguien más sale sobrando, deberías dejar que se divierta un poco es joven.

Ahí estaba ella en medio de lo que parecía, no, era una riña. Y de verdad se sentía muy incomoda de estar en medio de ella.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-Una despreocupada voz masculina le hizo voltear para encontrarse con un par de miradas azules que se mantenían fijas en ella. Uno a lado de otro se hallaban como siempre Shiki Senri y Rima Touya, siendo el primero el que habló con ella.

-No.-Musitó la castaña colocándose poco a poco tras la espalda del joven de mirada amatista que ahora reparaba su vista en el par de recién llegados.

-Vamos, solo será un momento.-Acotó el pelirrojo.-Una pieza de baile.-Dijo acercándose a la joven. De repente se vio contra el pecho del prefecto masculino de la academia.

-Creo que ella ya ha dicho no superior Senri.-Habló con su voz intimidante de esas que hubieran mandado a cualquier otra persona a terapia psicológica.

-Me temo que debo insistir prefecto Kiryuu.-Habló el impasible joven monótonamente.-La señorita y yo tenemos un tema pendiente que tratar.

-Pero ella ha dicho que no quiere.-Hizo énfasis en la negación, empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Entonces tal vez usted pueda ayudarme con la duda que tengo al respecto de la señorita Kamiya.-Dijo con clara intención de provocar a la joven.

-Habla.-Ordenó el prefecto.

-Pues…

-¡No!-Exclamó repentinamente la castaña que se ocultaba tras su espalda.-Iré con usted superior Senri.-Dijo saliendo y dirigiéndose hacia el pelirrojo pero el brazo de Zero se interpuso en el camino.-Tranquilo Zero, vuelvo en un momento.-Dijo fingiéndole una sonrisa y bajando su brazo despacio para luego tomar la mano del mitad sangre pura y dirigirse a un lugar apartado de la pista de baile.

-Rima, vuelvo en un momento.-Dijo a su acompañante que asintió y se dirigió a acompañar a Aidou, Kain y Ruka.

El joven prefecto iba a seguirlos para vigilar de cerca los movimientos del pelirrojo… y de los demás invitados claro.

-¿Por qué la cuidas tanto?-Cuestionó la castaña deteniendo el andar del joven de cabellos plateados.

-No es solo a ella.-Contestó él rápidamente.-Es por los demás invitados.-Aunque en el fondo sabía que principalmente era por ella, la pregunta de la heredera de Kuran era buena… ¿Por qué la cuidaba tanto?

-Tranquilo está con Shiki.-Dijo.-No te vendría mal relajarte un rato.

-No puedo relajarme estando en un lugar con tantos vampiros, creo que ya deberías saberlo.-Comentó el joven esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica y acomodándose lo suficientemente lejos de la joven y en una posición que pudiera ver a la otra castaña, así que se recostó nuevamente contra el pilar. ¿Qué no se preocupara porque está con Shiki?, ¿Con el chico que es fácilmente poseído? Debe estar bromeando.

-Recuerdo cuando vinimos los dos para vigilar el día del cumpleaños del superior Ichijou.-Dijo la castaña recostándose en el otro lado del pilar.-Ha pasado un tiempo desde eso.

Si, él lo sabía muy bien sin embargo prefirió ignorar la pregunta de la castaña y seguir en su labor de vigilante. Como si pudiera olvidar así de fácil aquellos días en los que eran compañeros. También en esa fiesta Kaname la apartó de su lado así como Shiki se llevó a Tsuki, las ironías del destino eran realmente graciosas.

-Zero, debemos hablar.-Dijo con voz clara y lúgubre la heredera de Kuran.

Bailaban con una sincronización perfecta, no cabe duda que Shiki bailara así por el resto de su vida. A pesar de estar con la incertidumbre de cuando se dignará en preguntar aquello que le aterra estaba disfrutando de ese baile. Esa noche estuvo con ambos aunque no en una situación muy cómoda pero ya había vivido una situación similar, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por los recuerdos a medida que la música clásica sonaba.

_Flashback:_

_-¡Tsuki!-Una voz masculina la llamó desde el otro extremo del parque-¡Ven!_

_La pequeña infanta se despidió del niño con el que jugaba alegando que su padre reclamaba su presencia y fue lo más rápido posible a su encuentro._

_-¿Si papi?-Preguntó con su fina voz de niña de siete años._

_-Ven.-Habló su padre.-No quiero que estés jugando con desconocidos._

_-Pero nos hicimos amigos.-Alegó la pequeña.-Se llama Keitaro y vive en la otra calle._

_-Igual.-Dijo.-No sabemos nada de él, puede ser alguien malo.-Le explicó con ternura mientras la alzaba en sus brazos._

_-O puede que tú estés siendo muy sobre protector.-Habló una voz femenina.-O paranoico._

_-¡Mami!-Exclamo la infanta en brazos de su progenitor._

_-Solo la cuido como se debe, es mi hija y no sabemos nada de ese niño.-Acotó en su defensa._

_-Oh si querido ese niño tiene toda la pinta de ser un asesino en serie o un violador.-Dijo burlesca.-A lo mejor esa pelota que esta pateando es una bomba que explotara cuando menos lo esperemos, tal vez es terrorista._

_-No te burles.-Pidió el joven padre.-Es mi única hija, tengo que cuidarla._

_-¿Y mimarla y malcriarla también?-Preguntó alzando una ceja._

_-Repito, es mi hija.-Dijo el sonriéndole a su esposa._

_-Nunca dejo de sorprenderme de lo apuesto que luces cuando sonríes y me pregunto ¿Por qué no lo hacías antes?-Dijo acercándose a su familia._

_-Porque antes no tenía motivos para hacerlo, ahora si.-Dijo el joven padre.-Las tengo a ustedes, soy feliz. Son lo único valioso que tengo y lo único que amo.-Dijo acercándose a besar sus labios fugazmente.-Ahora señorita venga, juegue con su padre.-Dijo bajando a su hija._

_-¿Piensas alejarla de todos los niños?-Preguntó su esposa graciosa por la escena._

_-No.-Dijo él.-Puede tener cuantas amigas quiera.-Dijo enfatizando en el género y capto una mirada reprobatoria su esposa.-Vale y un par de amigos, pero tendré que saber muy bien quienes son._

_-No quiero ni pensar como será cuando mi pequeña crezca y tenga su primer novio.-Dijo la joven madre con fingido horror sin notar como se crispó el cuerpo de su marido.-Lo cual ha de ser hasta dentro de unos…-Empezó a calcular.-Si tiene siete entonces en unos siete u ocho años más, después de todo es hermosa y estoy segura que llamará la atención de más de un muchacho._

_-Esta decidido entonces.-Dijo el joven padre.-Estudiará en un instituto solo para mujeres.-Sentenció._

_Le hervía la sangre solo de imaginar a un hombre cerca de su pequeña, que se la arrebate con el tiempo y a pesar de saber que eso sería inevitable por lo menos la tendría con él el tiempo que fuera posible._

_La melodiosa risa de su madre llenó el lugar y a pesar de que en ese tiempo no entendía el porqué ella se rió también, provocando luego la risa de su padre._

_Fin del Flashback_

No pudo evitar sonreír con los ojos cerrados al tener ese pequeño viaje al pasado que no volverá y abrió los ojos para volver a la realidad, a la triste realidad… en la cual se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban con intriga.

-No quise interrumpir tus recuerdos.-Habló con su monótona voz.-Pero creo que ahora podremos aclarar esto.

La castaña trago en seco y asintió.

-Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Quién eres?-Dijo gélidamente.

-Tsuki Kamiya.-Contestó ella algo nerviosa.-Creí que ya lo sabrías.

-Parece que no entendiste muy bien, lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿Quién eres? En realidad.-Dijo.

-No se en que se basa para acusarme de blasfema.-Contestó ella.

El pelirrojo suspiró aburrido, parece que será más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Por tú reacción hace unos instantes ante el prefecto asumo que él no se ha dado cuenta todavía y no sabe nada al respecto de tú sangre.-Habló decidido a decir las cosas claramente si era necesario.-Eres igual a mí, lo siento.-Dijo y se acercó a su oído sutilmente.-Eres mitad purasangre.-Le susurró.

Fueron un par de minutos que la joven se paralizó ante la confesión del joven y él tuvo que emplear su fuerza vampírica para poder llevarla al compás de la música. Ella presentía que era sobre eso lo que quería decirle, después de todo aquel líquido que usa para ocultar su aroma no surte efecto cuando su sangre es expuesta y aquella vez él la olió así que de nada servía mentirle.

-Si.-Contestó ella sin cuidado y tornándose ahora seria, fría y calculadora-¿Qué importa aquello, en que te afecta?-Preguntó finalmente.

-Más que afectarme me intriga.-Le supo decir.-Si eres mitad purasangre quiere decir que uno de tus padres era un sangre pura y el otro un vampiro normal.-Acotó.-Lo que me intriga es saber, ¿Hija de quién eres?-Dijo finalmente.-Actualmente solo existen dos vampiros purasangre y son los hermanos Kuran, no puedes ser hija de ellos ya que he estado con ellos desde que se descubrió todo y lo sé a la perfección. Tal vez podrías ser hija de Lord Kaname pero no creo que él traicionaría a su amada Yuuki lo cual solamente deja a cuatro vampiros más.-Hizo una pausa.-Puedes ser hija de la difunta Lady Shizuka lo cual indicaría que tú propósito aquí es una evidente venganza por su asesinato, aunque no te pareces nada a ella. la otra opción sería que seas hija de Lord Haruka y Lady Juuri ya que guardas un parecido con ellos sin embargo Lord Kaname sabría de tú existencia así como sabía la de Yuuki. Entonces solo me queda decir que eres tal vez alguna media hermana mía, hija bastarda de Rido Kuran lo cual si me preocuparía.

La música cesó y los bailarines simplemente se aplaudieron y se empezaron a dispersar por la sala. La castaña iba a irse donde Zero pero antes iba a responderle al joven pelirrojo.

-Tienes razón en lo de mi sangre.-Dijo la muchacha.-Pero lamentablemente para ti no has acertado con ninguno de mis padres, tienes razón, no soy hija de Shizuka ni del matrimonio de Haruka y Juuri Kuran gracias a Dios no soy hija de Kaname Kuran.

-Entonces tengo razón en decir que eres una media hermana mía, hija de Rido.-Dijo el joven.-Es imposible que seas hija de alguien más.

-Un gusto haber bailado con usted joven Senri.-Dijo haciéndole una reverencia.-Pero no tiene razón, no soy hija de su padre.-Dijo empezando a caminar siendo detenida por el fuerte agarre del pelirrojo.

-Exijo que me digas la verdad, tienes sangre Kuran. Lo siento.-Aseveró.-Pero no me explico por cual de todos los Kuran.

-Todos lo sabrán a su tiempo.-Explicó ella.-Te lo aseguro, para la fiesta de fin de año ya toda la verdad se sabrá.-Explicó.-No te tortures con esto.-Acotó al notar la cara de frustración del joven.-Si te tranquiliza saberlo si somos parientes... algo lejanos pero lo somos.-No dijo más ya que se dirigía hacía el prefecto Kiryuu.

-¿Saliste de tu duda?-Cuestionó aquella voz femenina que tanto conocía.

-No lo sé.-Contestó él.-No sé si me dijo mucho o me confundió más.-Explico a su fiel compañera.

-Tal vez, pero sabes.-Dijo luego de meditarlo un poco.-No siento que sea una mala persona, no creo que debamos preocuparnos tanto.

-Si, tienes razón.-Dijo el pelirrojo.-Aún así estaré cerca, solo para vigilar.

-Estaremos.-Corrigió su compañera.-Anda, vamos a bailar.-Dijo al joven.

-Bien…

Shiki sabía que lo que decía la joven castaña era cierto pero si eran parientes lejanos pero no era hija ni de Rido, Haruka o Kaname, entonces…

¿De quién?

-No tenemos nada que hablar señorita Kuran.-Dijo el joven sutilmente.

-Si que lo tenemos.-Dijo ella acercándose a medida que el joven prefecto se alejaba y mostraba aquella mueca que ella tanto conocía.-Tienes sed Zero.-Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta y se acercó más a él de ser posible.

-¡Aléjate!-Ordenó el prefecto con voz autoritaria.-No tengo sed, son alusiones tuyas.

-Me volviste a tratar de tú.-Dijo la joven emocionada.-Y no mientas tienes sed, quieres beber mi sangre.

-Eso no es cierto.-Dijo arrastrando las palabras al hacerlo, sabe que Yuuki tiene razón sin embargo no lo admitiría.

-Vamos Zero.-Dijo acercándose a tomar su rostro entre sus manos.-Te puedo dar un poco de mi sangre como antes.-Dijo tiernamente, sintiendo su corazón latir con rapidez al sentirlo tan cerca de ella nuevamente.-Nadie tiene porque enterarse.-Susurró cerca de su oído.

Con su velocidad y fuerza irreales rápidamente la llevó al bosque, un lugar no tan alejado pero donde nadie los veía.

La sed le vencía cuando se trataba de la sangre de Yuuki, no podía resistirse era una droga para él y como buen consumidor estaba a punto de degustarla. Sintiendo en el fondo que a pesar de haber pasado treinta años seguiría sabiendo igual de bien.

Fue un momento, pequeño e inesperado cuando la heredera de Kuran sintió un par de colmillos traspasar la fina piel de su cuello y empezar a succionar su sangre. No pudo evitarlo y ella también inclinó la cabeza para poder morder el cuello del joven de cabellos plateado no sin antes besarlo y lamerlo tiernamente.

Ambos se sintieron plenos, degustando el más delicioso manjar. Yuuki estaba tentando el autocontrol de Zero y por un momento dudo poder doblegarlo sin embargo tanto tiempo lejos de ella, de su sangre, de su olor… se volvía a sentir parte de su vida como antes, parte de él… y al probar su sangre se sintió mejor aún, sabía diferente, muchísimo más deliciosa que la última vez…

Y no quería dejar de beberla…

Zero estaba extasiado, volver a probar esa sangre… su sangre era algo que jamás esperó volver a degustar. Por ese motivo se alejaba y la alejaba por consecuente, sabía que estaba mal, que eso no debía ser, nunca debió ser. Que ahora ella era de otro y nunca volvería a su lado, que de ser su protegida pasó a ser su presa como el cazador de vampiros que era sin embargo…

No podía dejar de amarla…

Aunque ella haya escogido a otro y él se haya prometido exterminarla aunque eso le causara un dolor que jamás demostraría y se sumaría a los momentos dolorosos de su vida. El verla ahí, junto a él, ofreciéndole su sangre sin importarle que su amado estuviera cerca fue algo que a pesar de saber que lamentará luego decidió afrontar las consecuencias que se vengan después.

Aunque esta vez había algo diferente, ella le estaba mordiendo y no parecía querer dejar de hacerlo…

-¡Zero!-Una voz femenina le sacó de su estado de ensoñación y rápidamente dejó de beber la sangre de Yuuki recuperando un poco del sentido común antes perdido.

Se separó de la heredera de Kuran y observo la turbación y confusión en su rostro, sabía que él debía lucir igual. Sintió un residuo de sangre caer de sus labios y observo como en los de ella ocurría lo mismo y se lo limpió con su lengua. Ambos querían más pero…

Ambos sabían que estaba mal…

-¡Zero!-Nuevamente el grito femenino le llamó la atención y sin decir palabra se volteó para dar inicio a su marcha.

-¡Zero!-Esta vez fue Yuuki quien lo llamó parando su caminar.-Prométeme que hablaremos, por favor.-Pidió ella.-Tenemos que hacerlo.

Silencio, nada se escuchó además de las hojas siendo movidas por el viento que hacía. La castaña estaba ansiosa y el joven confundido. Sin embargo el tono de voz que ella usó le impedía negarse y si era sincero consigo mismo no quería negarse, pero tampoco quería volver a sufrir.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo finalmente y aceleró su caminar.

Nunca dijo donde o cuando pero saber que había accedido a hablar con ella le emocionaba en sobremanera… degustó el último residuo de sangre del prefecto y se encargó de saborearla lo suficiente para no olvidarla.

Hasta su próximo encuentro…

-¡Zero!-Exclamó la castaña de mirada amatista-¿Dónde esta…?-No pudo terminar su pregunta ya que en el siguiente segundo se hallaba siendo halada a su habitación rápidamente, como si huyeran de algo-¿Qué pasa?

El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte del joven prefecto aunque podía detectar algo diferente en él, olía diferente…

Finalmente llegaron frente a los dormitorios femeninos de la clase diurna, sin tacto o delicadeza Zero empujó a la otra castaña muchos metros frente a él.

-Vete.-Ordenó el joven con voz raposa.

-Oye, no sé qué te pasó en esa fiesta cuando desapareciste pero sea lo que sea no debes desquitarte conmigo.-Dijo molesta.-Yo no hice nada.-Le recordó y empezó a caminar con dirección a su dormitorio.

La joven no sabía el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía Zero por evitar saltar a su cuello y beber un poco más de sangre, ya que como dicen una vez que pruebas la fruta la prohibida no puedes vivir sin ella y si bien el aroma de la sangre de Tsuki no era el mismo que el de Yuuki se parecían y mucho…

La castaña regresó a ver de soslayo al prefecto y lo encontró con la mirada gacha y sus ojos cubiertos por sus rebeldes cabellos. No sabía lo que le había pasado pero no había que ser un genio para saber que debió haber sido algo fuerte para poner a alguien como Zero Kiryuu en ese estado y sintió lástima por él y de por cómo le había hablado, después de todo nunca le había hablado así.

No se lo preguntó, no pidió permiso, simplemente se acerco sigilosamente y con sus dos manos alzó el rostro del joven y delicadamente beso su mejilla.

-Tranquilo, sea lo que sea pronto pasará.-Dijo sonriéndole y acariciando sus cabellos y citando las palabras que su padre usaba para tranquilizarla cada que algo la agobiaba.

Al escuchar esas tiernas palabras por parte de la joven no pudo evitar abrir bien los ojos, ¿Lo estaba consolando acaso?, ¿Después de lo parco y poco amigable que ha sido con ella?, ¿Por qué si trataba de demostrarle que poco le interesaba ella insistía en preocuparse por él e incluso sonreírle?, ¿Por qué de repente ya no quería beber su sangre?

Finalmente la joven dio una suave palmada en la mejilla del prefecto.

-Hasta mañana.-Dijo finalmente dándole la espalda para encaminarse a su dormitorio.

Dejó al joven de mirada amatista perplejo, anonadado, sorprendido y demás sinónimos de aquella palabra. Fue como si al sentirla cerca sintiera que una parte de su frío corazón se llenaba y la otra parte la cual solo se llenaría si Yuuki estuviera con él.

Pero ambas sensaciones eran muy diferentes unas de otras.

Tsuki y Yuuki le hacían sentir cosas que no había experimentado antes... dos cosas muy diferentes. Lo de Yuuki estaba seguro que era un amor imposible y no correspondido pero… ¿Qué era lo que le hizo sentir Tsuki hace un momento?, se sintió querido por alguien, que le importaba a alguien pero ¿Por qué le importaba a una perfecta desconocida?

¿Quién es Tsuki Kamiya…?

La castaña estaba agotada, al entrar a los dormitorios apreció que eran nada más y nada menos que cuatro y media de la madrugada. Al girar el pomo de la puerta no pudo evitar bostezar, entró sin hacer ruido creyendo que su compañera estaba dormida pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que no lo estaba.

-Por fin llegas Tsuki Kamiya.-Habló la morena mirándola de manera perspicaz.

-Yadeni.-Susurró la castaña al notar a su compañera despierta y al parecer esperándola y ¿Por qué había usado su nombre completo?-¿Qué pasó?, ¿No puedes dormir?

-No podría dormir sin saber quién es realmente la persona que duerme a mi lado.-Dijo claramente.

-Soy Tsuki.-Le contestó algo cansada y confundida por las palabras de la morena.

-¿Tsuki qué…?-Preguntó.

-Kamiya, tú misma lo acabas de decir.-Contestó ella.

-¿Segura?-Preguntó alzando una ceja.-Porque según esto...-Dijo alzando el colgante que tomó de su maleta y notando como la castaña se sorprendía.-Eres la señorita Yuuki Kiryuu, hija.-Finalizó la joven.

La castaña no podía creerlo, tantos cuidados por más de un mes de clases para nada. Para que su compañera descubriera aquello que había querido ocultar de todos a cualquier precio. Aquella verdad que se negó a decirle a Shiki Senri y la cual se llevaría a la tumba de ser necesario.

Había subestimado a su compañera, sonrió con ironía. Ella preocupada de Zero y los demás vampiros y no se preocupó de quien dormía junto a ella.

-De acuerdo Yadeni.-Dijo ella finalmente-¿Quieres escuchar una larga historia?

**¿Continuará…?**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Madre Mía! Cuanto escribí XD vale, se lo merecían por el maldito retraso, actualmente estoy ansiosa a la espera del nuevo manga que espero salga entre sábado o domingo, necesito saber que pasará. Os juro que me estuve replanteando más o menos como llevaré la trama y… ¡Joder! De verdad no piensen que fue mi intención plena hacerlo tan similar a la pero cuando me puse a organizar las ideas casi me pego un tiro jajaja creo que inconscientemente llegue a ello, aún así no les digo nada debido a que tengo esperanzas de que se me ocurra algo más innovador e ingenioso…**

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Bien, mal? Habrá que esperar para saber la historia de Tsuki con seguridad. Espero sean pacientes n.n ¿A qué fueron muy inteligentes Tsuki y Yadeni?, y como dijo mi amiga Sicky "Pobre Shiki, él siempre tiene que cargárselas todas". ¿Zero?, pobre Zero el es otro que absorbe todo lo malo que pasa a su alrededor y de una simple lluvia arma toda una tempestad esta confundido. Y la princesita Kuran, ¿Quién diría que sería tan débil? Nah, sinceramente yo creo que Yuuki se muere por volver a su vida de antes XD! Aunque creo que ahora que ha descubierto que aún tiene ese efecto en Zero no le agradará que otra intente tomar su lugar. ¡Muérete de celos Yuuki bien merecido lo tienes por hacer sufrir a mi querido Zero! .!**

**Ejem, perdón por eso u.u XD! Ando medio tristona, mi primo se va a vivir a Madrid ;_; y como entenderán no quiero….**

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer las locuras de mi mente. Especialmente a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, gracias a:**

**Im-the-best.- Bueno… de verdad has acertado con el personaje y… espero que ahora que sabes de que va la trama no dejes de leer. Cuidate mucho, espero que te guste el capítulo. besos ciao!**

**Achyls.- Gracias por el comentario, espero que puedas leer el capítulo y que te guste. Espero tu RR, tienes razón. Ya salió el manga 62 y tienen olvidado a mi Zero ¬¬ para variar -.- no me gusta quiero a Zero y yo también estaba harta de los fics en los cuales Zero muere :(! cuidate mucho besos!**

**Cris.-Gracias por felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, y gracias por el RR espero que este capítulo también te guste y lo comentes! Besos ciao!**

**Sicky.- Chio! No he podido hablar contigo pero igual quiero que sepas que ya lei el capitulo nada más tengo pendiente mi RR! Que va a llegar, tarde pero llegará eso tenlo por seguro. Si tienes razón, es su hija y creo que Tsuki odia a Kaname tanto como todas las fans de Zero. De hecho de no ser por su templado autocontrol heredado de su padre XD hace tiempo le hubiera saltado encima a golpearlo. Shiki y Rima *.* siii son un amor! Bueno espero que te guste el capítulo y lo comentes! Besos cuidate, ciao**

**Carolitas.-Hola gracias por los cumplidos, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Lo de cada cuando actualizo?... he… cada que puedo lo siento no tengo una fecha establecida, espero que te guste el capítulo. besos ciao!**

**Zeroyuukilove.-Deya! Gracias por darle el visto bueno al capi es que si no, no lo subía. Gracias! espeor tú RR, besoso ciao!**

**k4rliz Kiryuu.-Hola! Primero no importa gracias por la felicitación! Más vale tarde que nunca! Jajaja espero que pronto puedas leer este. Pues si, en el capítulo anterior el reencuentro feu efímero, ahora será más largo jajaja espero te guste y lo comentes, besos cuidate ciao!**

**Angel zoe.- MAAARIII! ****I miss you so much! ****Really! GRACIAS POR DARTE UN TIEMPO Y leer a pesar de tu ocupada vida, ¿Cuándo sales de vacaciones? No hemos hablado en años! extraño nuestras largas platicas. Pues jajaja que bueno que ya sabes lo de Tsuki. Espero que pronto podamos hablar mientras tanto mucho animo al estudio (como si yo siguiera ese consejo) XD, te quiero amiga, besos ciao!**

**Geral.- hola! Gracias por tu comentario espero sigas la historia! Y te haya gusatdo el capitulo! Besos ciao! **

**Ahora la pregunta es… ¿Zero volverá a caer con Yuuki o seguirá en confusión de sentimientos? Por cierto no se asusten, esta historia no tendrá incesto jajaja XD! **

**Bueno no os entretengo más, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo y dejen su review para motivarme a seguir.**

**Besos a todos.**

**Sakura Tachikawa. **


	4. Un Viaje al Pasado

**¡Hola vampiros/as! ¿Cómo están?, ¿Aún interesados en leer este intento de historia? Espero que sí! En serio lamento el retraso, pero primero la falta de inspiración me jugó una mala pasada. Digo este fic se supone que era un Yuuki/Zero pero hasta ahora solo se había visto levemente. Sin embargo a partir de ahora se pondrá más… interesante. Si, porque después de todo estamos en el clímax de la historia, más o menos. He estado sacando cuentas y no creo que pasen de ocho capítulos. Como máximo diez, cómo máximo. No creo que sea muy necesario alargarse más…**

**Pues bueno, si es que alguien me sigue leyendo sepa que en este capítulo se aclararan las dudas que envuelven a Tsuki. Y esto se convierte en un triángulo oh si! XD jajaja**

**Al respecto de los flashbacks que leerán a continuación admito que son escenas del anime/manga que las adapte para que de ellas salieran momentos de Yuuki y Zero y lamento si en este capítulo Zero quedo muy poco "Zero" -.- en especial en los recuerdos. **

**Bueno, espero que aún alguien este interesado en leer esto y no olviden motivarme con sus reviews! :D! Espero que me motiven con sus reviews y disfruten la lectura.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo IV: Un Viaje al Pasado.

Aún sentía cálida la mejilla donde la joven había depositado ¿Un beso? Pocas muestras de cariño como esas recuerda desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Exactamente desde que su vida fue desgraciada por aquella vampiresa purasangre. Nunca nadie además de su madre e Ichiru había tenido ese tipo de gestos cariñosos con él y eso cuando era un niño pequeño. ¿Nadie más?

Si…

Yuuki…

Aquella castaña que desde aquel tormentoso día estuvo a su lado y que a pesar de estar perdidamente enamorada del vil purasangre de Kuran siempre se mostró amable, gentil y alegre con él que no hacía nada más que repelarla. Siempre le regalaba sonrisas, a pesar de que él nunca se las correspondía y muchas veces incluso pretendía ignorarlas deliberadamente ella no cesaba en sus intentos de arrancarle una a él.

Y ¿Cómo le pagaba? Mostrándole que sus únicas sonrisas pueden ser sarcásticas o de burla. Mientras que las sonrisas de Kuran reflejaban todo el amor que tenía por ella y la adoración con la que la veía.

Claro que se puede tomar en cuenta que le pagaba manteniéndola a salvo de los males que pudieran herirla. Aunque siempre se veía envuelta en ellos debido a seguirlo a él a pesar de las múltiples advertencias de su parte diciéndole: No vayas.

Siempre había sido así… siempre

_Flashback:_

_-No vayas.-Dijo con voz áspera y monótona cierto joven de cabellos plateados y ojos amatistas que bordeaba los trece años de edad. _

_-Pero Zero…-Una tímida niña de largos cabellos castaños adornados únicamente por una cinta en ellos miraba al joven con cabello castaño._

_-Si tú amado Kuran-sempai,-Lo soltó con odio.-No te ha dicho que vayas es mejor que no lo hagas.-Indicó._

_-Pero, no ha venido en tres días.-Susurró cabizbaja._

_-Sus motivos tendrá.-Agregó impasible como siempre.-A lo mejor está muy ocupado.-Dijo tranquilamente retirándose a su recamara._

_Ya había pasado un año desde lo ocurrido con sus padres. En ese tiempo había sido acogido y adoptado por Kaien Cross quien lo trataba como si fuera su hijo y de paso había salido con una hermana; otra huérfana como él pero por diferentes motivos._

_Aunque para él no eran más que Yuuki y Kaien, no los llama "padre" o "hermana". Él ya tuvo un padre y un hermano que lastimosamente él uno falleció defendiéndolo vanamente y el otro… solo Dios sabe donde está Ichiru._

_Ya tarde en la noche, cerca de las once de la noche como de costumbre no podía dormir acechado por las constantes pesadillas de lo ocurrido hace ya un año. Un tenue sonido interrumpió la tranquilidad de la noche. Tal vez podría pasar como un ruido pasajero o una rama golpeando con una ventana para cualquier humano pero para él que ya no lo era, significaba mucho más que eso._

_-Maldición.-Fue lo único que murmuró antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la ventana rápidamente para abrirla y votarse por ella con el único afán de llegar abajo primero._

_Y lo consiguió._

_-¡Zero!-Exclamó asustada cierta castaña que iba sumamente abrigada, lista para salir de noche-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Puedo preguntar lo mismo.-Contestó él con una pregunta._

_-Esto…-Estaba avergonzada de que la haya descubierto. Se supone que no lo iba a saber ¿Cómo se enteró? Eso era lo ultimo que importaba ahora ya que el estoico de su hermano adoptivo Zero Kiryuu._

_-Vamos…_

_-¿Qué?-Sorprendida estaba de aquella corta exclamación, Zero no era de muchas palabras y ya más temprano le había mostrado su modo de pensar acerca de se preocupación excesiva por la repentina falta del castaño. Ahora ¿Quiere ir con ella?_

_-No puedo dejarte ir sola a estas horas a una guarida de depredadores.-Soltó sin sentimientos en sus palabras.-Kaien no lo permitiría.-Agregó rápidamente._

_-El director sabe que el superior Kaname no me haría nada.-Indicó algo alterada ante la insinuación del joven._

_-¿Y los demás vampiros?_

_-Yo…_

_-Camina.-Fue más una orden que una sugerencia o petición._

_Él tomó la delantera y fue seguido por ella, en un principio iba mucho más atrás de él hasta que un fuerte soplar de viento la asustó y rápidamente le igualó para tomarlo de la mano. Zero pretendió que eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo y siguió caminando sin saber exactamente ¿Por qué fue el calor que sintió en su fría mano ante el contacto de la joven asustada?_

_Pasaron el portal que dividía ambos dormitorios y llegaron exactamente frente a la mansión principal de la sección nocturna. Donde él se detuvo y por consecuente ella también._

_-Gracias Zero.-Dijo ella tímidamente soltando su mano.-Si quieres puedes irte, estoy segura que el superior Kaname me llevará a mi dormitorio._

_El joven de cabellos plateados solamente asintió quedamente observando a la joven desaparecer tras la gran puerta de la mansión. Luego de eso observó su mano con detenimiento porque aún se sentía cálida a pesar de que Yuuki ya se había ido a buscar a su amado._

_El joven de mirada amatista se sorprendió ya que desde que cambio su vida no había habido persona alguna que lo llenara de calidez. Sin embargo ella… con un solo roce de su mano lo consiguió…_

_Yuuki…_

_No se fue del lugar a pesar de que la castaña se lo había pedido expresamente y decidió vagar por los alrededores hasta al menos constatar que la joven regresara a su dormitorio de la mano de Kuran. No es que mantuviera una estrecha relación con su "hermana" pero le debía agradecimiento a Kaien y el único modo que se le ocurría para demostrárselo era proteger a su rara hija, ¿el sueño por aquella desvelada? Ya lidiaría con eso luego, después de todo no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que no asiste a clases en la secundaria o bien que se queda dormido en el transcurso de ellas ya que para ir a su cuarto y despertarse cada diez minutos por las pesadillas, mejor hacer algo para mantener los malos sueños lejos._

_No fueron más de diez minutos que tuvo que divagar en sus pensamientos cuando un peculiar olor a sal llego a sus fosas nasales acompañados por el olor de la castaña así que se inclinó un poco para poder ver mejor desde el árbol sobre el que se encontraba. _

_Si, era Yuuki corriendo rápidamente y por el olor a sal en el ambiente iba llorando. No mentiría diciendo que no cuando si despertó en él mucha curiosidad aquel factor ya que lo lógico era que saliera con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillantes de emoción del brazo de Kuran. Pero no, la vio correr hacia el bosque y su primer instinto fue seguirla pero y ¿si después el purasangre iba tras ella y se formaba un momento incómodo?, un momento en el cual lógicamente él era el único que no encajaba._

_Pero no pasó eso, sorprendido observo como el líder de los dormitorios nocturnos salía y se quedaba en el portal de su mansión con una repulsiva mancha de sangre cayendo de sus labios._

_¿Acaso por eso lloraba Yuuki?, ¿Se habrá atrevido a…?_

_Maldijo por lo bajo y de un brinco ya estaba en el suelo y empezaba a correr en la dirección en la que se había alejado la castaña. Maldijo una y otra vez hasta perder la cuenta tratando de rastrear dónde su había ido la joven. Jurando en el camino matar a Kuran Kaname si había osado tocar a Yuuki. Había llegado al lago, Dios ¿Qué tan lejos corría esa niña? La buscó con su mirada amatista hasta que sus ojos dieron con ella. Ahí, arrodillada frente al lago, sollozando desconsoladamente._

_-Yuuki…-La llamó tenuemente sorprendiendo a la joven que lo regresó a ver con los ojos hinchados y llorosos._

_-Zero…-Susurró ella sorprendida de verlo ahí. Pero ahora necesitaba a alguien cerca-¡Oh Zero!-Chilló y se lanzó a sus brazos echa un mar de lágrimas._

_El chico estaba confundido por no decir anonadado. En su rápido chequeo de la joven se aseguró que no estaba dañada físicamente. No emanaba sangre de ninguna herida ya que lo hubiera notado por el ardor en su garganta por la sed pero nada. Estaba en perfectas condiciones entonces ¿Por qué…?_

_-Zero…-Gimoteó su nombre mientras seguía llorando.-Fue horrible…_

_¿Qué fue horrible?, ¿Qué había sido tan espantoso para que llorara así?, ¿Por qué no le preguntaba?_

_Porque se suponía no le importaba._

_-Kaname sempai…-Susurró.-Él…_

_¿Qué carajo había hecho el chupasangre ese?, ¿Por qué le importaba?_

_-Kaname sempai…-Respiró hondo antes de contestar.-Tiene novia… él… bebía la sangre de la superior Sounen y…_

_Lo susurró aún llorando contra su pecho. ¿Por eso lloraba así?, Dios, y él que se había preocupado tanto…_

_Espera… él… ¿Se había preocupado por Yuuki?_

_-Y yo… yo a él…_

_No sabe porque pero en ese momento un intento de abrazo quiso formarse entre sus brazos y el frágil cuerpo de la castaña. Pero solo llego hasta su cabeza y la acaricio lo menos toscamente que pudo. Sus actos delicados solo eran con su ya inexistente familia biológica hasta esa noche nunca se imaginó que estuviera acariciando la cabeza de su supuesta hermana._

_Hasta que por fin sus brazos cedieron y la estrecharon entre ellos suavemente. Su rostro era inexpresivo como siempre y ningún sonido había salido de su boca. La noche era fría y empezaba a nevar anunciando el inicio del invierno pero él… _

_Se sentía cálido…_

_-Gracias Zero.-Susurró la castaña abrazándose más al joven de cabellos plateados._

_Tal vez para él Yuuki Cross podía llegar a ser molesta y nunca la vería como a una hermana sin mencionar que ella ama a un vampiro mientras él los repudia. Pero a pesar de eso no pudo evitar que algo se contrajera en él al escucharla llorar y sufrir por algo que él no podía evitar._

_-No volverás a llorar.-Prometió calladamente. _

_Sea por lo que sea, por gratitud para con ella y con su padre, por sus deseos de venganza contra los vampiros o por un razón sin motivo. Él se encargaría de protegerla siempre…_

_-Gracias.-Susurró ella._

_Fin del Flashback._

No había vuelto a sentir una calidez similar a la que le proporcionó Yuuki desde ese día. Siempre era diferente cuando estaba con ella. Aunque eso no significaba fastidiarla de vez en cuanto con diversas bromas. Pero es que ella era tan molestable, no había conocido a nadie así. Hasta esa noche…

A pesar de que se prometió no volver a involucrarse con nadie más. Humano, vampiro o lo que sea. Se había visto envuelto nuevamente con alguien más, aquella chica nueva: Tsuki. Descubriendo que era igual de molestable que Yuuki, igual de ingenua, igual de hermosa, igual de cálida…

Porque aquel beso que delicadamente posó sobre su pálida frente lo lleno de calidez, igual que lo hacía Yuuki…

Irónicamente esa noche en la que tantas cosas pasaron, entre sus múltiples pensamientos terminó nuevamente igual que años atrás frente a aquel lago en el que descubrió el gran amor que la castaña sentía por Kuran y porque no… la noche en la que sus propios sentimientos por ella empezaron a florecer.

Pero ahora algo muy parecido a un sentimiento se está formando en él al respecto de la joven castaña de ojos como los suyos. Un sentimiento extraño que tiene cierto parecido a lo que siente por Yuuki pero a la vez es tan diferente. Y eso es extraño.

Porque en el corazón no se manda... lamentablemente.

* * *

No tenía idea de cómo iba a explicar aquellos dos agujeros en su cuello ni el porque llega con el olor de la sangre de Zero recorriendo en su cuerpo. Pero fue inevitable, ansiaba hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo ya. Pero no había pensado en las consecuencias futuras como: ¿Cómo le explicará a su hermano aquello?

Se supone que ella ya escogió hace mucho tiempo. Luego de darse cuenta que no podía tenerlos a ambos y que era muy injusto para los dos su constante indecisión. Entonces eligió irse con Kaname y olvidarse de todo y de todos los que conformaron su vida pasada y eso incluía a Zero. Aunque muy dentro de ella siempre ansió volver a verlo aunque este dispuesto a cumplir con su amenaza y matarla; se dio cuenta que el día que la buscara para ello. A pesar de saber que podría morir en sus manos se sentiría dichosa de hacerlo y de volverle a ver.

El tiempo pasó y se reencontraron, por avatares del destino ambos se vieron envueltos nuevamente y al mismo tiempo en volver a la escuela donde se criaron, donde estudiaron, donde fueron felices. Por un corto y esporádico tiempo, pero lo fueron.

¿Por qué ahora luego de tantas décadas esto vuelve a molestarla?

Tal vez el verlo nuevamente… no. No fue el hecho de volverlo a ver lo que le hizo dudar. Fue el hecho de que lo volvía a ver pero acompañado de alguien, alguien que no era ella y que había logrado que Zero se comportara diferente en poquísimo tiempo. A esa extraña le costó muchísimo menos tiempo que a ella y eso le molestaba.

El hecho de que siempre este cerca de Zero, de que Zero le permita estar cerca le…

Dolía, dolía en su pecho que alguien intentara tomar su lugar.

Contraste de sentimientos ya que hace más de tres décadas atrás él había mostrado su preferencia por ella señalando que era la única a la que toleraba. Una extraña forma de expresarse pero eso bastaba para que su corazón diera un vuelco aquella vez…

_Flashback:_

_-¿Zero…?-Llamó dudosa a su compañero que se encontraba en su recamará. Luego de darle aquel chocolate por el día de San Valentín él había salido corriendo dejándola a ella confundida en el baño._

_-¿Qué?-Áspera y repelente fue la respuesta del joven de cabellos plateados dando a entender que no tenía intenciones de acercarse a la puerta._

_-¿Puedo pasar?-A pesar de tener dieciséis años y conocerle desde los doce cuando Zero tomaba esas actitudes llegaba intimidarla. Hipotético, luchaba sin miedo frente a vampiros chupasangre y frente a quien veía como a un hermano se cohibía. _

_Pero el silencio luego de su pregunta le hacía dudar más al respecto. Conocía a Zero y sabía a la perfección lo irritable y repelente que era. De hecho nunca había dejado que nadie entrara a su mente y menos a su corazón. _

_-Pasa.-La puerta se abrió lentamente y los miedos de la castaña se disiparon, involuntariamente una sonrisa se coló en su rostro y se adentró en la alcoba. Ahí, acostado sobe su cama sin regresar a verla pero con una fría expresión en su rostro típica de él-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Yo…-Primero nerviosa por el frío tono de voz que usó el joven.-Eso debería preguntarlo yo.-Dijo un poco más segura-¿Qué te ocurrió hace un momento?_

_-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó aún sin regresar a verla._

_-¿Por qué te fuiste así corriendo sin decir más? Y no digas que fue por culpa de mi chocolate.-Le advirtió la castaña como si una madre le advirtiese a su hijo pequeño.-Porque si lo dices yo…_

_No pudo seguir ya que fue callada al sentir una penetrante mirada sobre si misma y al encarar a Zero se percató que era él quien la miraba fijamente con esos preciosos ojos amatistas suyos bien abiertos mirándola con… ¿Duda?_

_-No te importa._

_Fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y volver su vista al techo mirando ningún lugar en especial. Dejando a su compañera estática y sorprendida por su repelente y tajante reacción y de alguna manera sintió que quería llorar…_

_-Entiendo.-Dijo susurrando y poniéndose de pie para evitar que el joven viera sus lágrimas.-Pero sabes me gustaría que confiaras un poco más en mí._

_Llorar por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por él cuando Zero siempre se la pasaba salvando de sus propios tropiezos, incluso hoy él le había entregado sus chocolates a Kaname sempai cuando ella no tuvo el valor de hacerlo y ella no puede hacer nada por él. Ni siquiera a sido capaz de ganarse su confianza lo suficiente para que él le cuente lo que le molesta o como en estos casos lo que le acongoja._

_-Eres la única persona en la que confió.-Dijo antes que la joven saliera de su recamara. Había percibido sus lágrimas cuando se levantó y le dio la espalda. Incluso antes, era muy de Yuuki eso de coger, salirse por la tangente e irse a llorar sola en alguna otra parte y que rabia le daba que haya sido él quien la hizo llorar.-Solo tú._

_La castaña se limpio las lágrimas para volverse con él con una gran sonrisa. Por muy extraño que sonase bastaba una palabra de esas saliendo de la boca del joven de cabellos plateados para ponerla contenta en cuestión de segundos. _

_Era extraño y asombroso. _

_-Tú también.-Dijo sonriéndole brillantemente._

_-¿Te han dicho que eres bipolar?-Le señaló con burla.-Hace unos momentos estabas llorando y ahora sonríes._

_La castaña infló los cachetes en señal de enojo por las palabras dichas por aquel a quien consideraba su hermano adoptivo._

_-Te han dicho que eres amargado.-Contraatacó la castaña._

_-Si, mucho.-Le contestó él con arrogancia.-Y no me molesta._

_-Además eres un mentiroso.-Le espetó sorprendiendo al joven por aquella palabra.-Dijiste que no te habían dado nada cuando te lo pregunte pero en realidad rechazaste todos los chocolates que te obsequiaron._

_-No rechacé uno.-Dijo simplemente volviendo a tumbarse en la cama._

_Sin saber porque la castaña se ruborizó ante tal declaración. Era verdad él había rechazado todos excepto el suyo. ¿Por qué?_

_-Solo tú Yuuki, solo tú.-Le dijo respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada por la castaña. Le conocía demasiado bien para saber que era eso lo que se preguntaba.-Ahora, si no te molesta quiero dormir.-Señaló repelentemente ya había sido muy bueno por un día._

_La castaña salió casi por inercia del lugar con la sonrisa aún estampada en su níveo rostro. No sabía porque las simples y cortas palabras de Zero eran capaces de llenarle su corazón de esa manera. Era casi como cuando Kaname estaba cerca de ella diciéndole cosas bonitas pero aunque Zero no se las decía, se sentía florecer cada que decía ese tipo de cosas ya que sabía lo difícil, casi imposible que era que Zero te dejara conocer una ínfima parte de sí._

_Y solo lo compartía con ella y con nadie más…_

_Fin del Flashback._

Ahora la imagen del joven de cabellos plateados acompañado por aquella castaña de ojos amatistas siempre estaba en su mente. Un consuelo tonto era decir que tal vez Zero se le acercaba ya que había cierto parecido con ella. Pero veía a la joven tan empeñosa y cariñosa con él a pesar de que lo que conseguía no sobrepasaba de un gruñido por parte del chico ella no se detenía y seguía intentando.

Se parecía a ella…

Tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano sea ella quien lo curara de su odio y rencor para con su raza y lograra hacerlo sonreír, que lograra hacerlo feliz. Pero eso lejos de alegrarle como debería ser normal, le irritaba y mucho. Que la muchacha quiera lograr lo que ella inició con Zero le molestaba. O tal vez solo le molestaba que hubiera alguien más con quien Zero haya empezado a abrirse, alguien que no era ella.

Y no quería que compartirlo con nadie más.

Se descubrió así misma pensando así con sorpresa.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no quería que Zero fuera feliz? No, no era eso. El problema era que no quería que Zero sea feliz con alguien que no sea ella porque ella…

-Yuuki.-Una aterciopelada voz interrumpió el rumbo de sus pensamientos justo cuando estaban a punto de revelarse.

-Hermano…-Susurró la joven observando detenidamente la triste mirada del único miembro vivo de su familia; tan dulce, tan tierna. Haciéndola sentir… sucia.-Yo…

-¿Tienes algo que decirme querida Yuuki?-Preguntó con su usual amabilidad.

-Hermano yo…-Agachó la cabeza, no merecía verle a los ojos.

-Dime lo que sea, con toda confianza Yuuki.-Le dijo acercándose a ella y estrechándola entre sus brazos con ternura. Luego de olfatearla cuidadosamente no dejando pasar el extraño pero conocido olor que Yuuki portaba.

Pero la joven no habló, más bien empezó a llorar sintiéndose terriblemente culpable al saber que su hermano ya había descubierto lo que hizo y se sintió terriblemente por el hecho que él era tan amable con ella.

-Yo…-¿Cómo decirle lo que sentía sin herirlo? Ya lo había hecho antes, por eso se fue con él dejando toda su vida atrás. Para tratar de enmendar el error que cometió por seis años. Y ahora, ahora luego de más de tres décadas empieza a bacilar de su decisión.-Lo siento hermano…

-No pequeña, yo lo siento.-Dijo suavemente acariciando sus cabellos castaños.-He hecho que cargues contigo la culpa de mi soledad pequeña Yuuki.-Susurró acariciándole sus níveas mejillas y secando sus lágrimas.-Si quieres ir, ve con él hermana mía…

-No puedo hermano… tú….

-Tú, ya hiciste por mí demasiado.-Le aseguró el castaño.-Estos últimos treinta años han sido los mejores años que recuerdo, todo gracias a ti Yuuki.-Le sonrió.-Es tiempo de que tú también tengas un poco de felicidad…

-Kaname yo…

-No tienes que decir nada, solamente ve con él si eso es lo que deseas.-Dijo viéndola fijamente.-Te repito lo que te dije antes de irnos hace años: Eres libre de escoger el camino que quieras junto a quien quieras. No importa si soy yo o es… Kiryuu.

La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa aunque tal vez debió imaginárselo. Kaname era muy inteligente y debió oler el efluvio de la sangre de Zero correr por sus venas.

-Lo lamento…-Susurró resignada. Odiándose a sí misma por el daño que le causaba a su hermano mayor y derramando lágrimas sin control.

-No tienes nada que disculparte pequeña, gracias por hacerme feliz este corto tiempo.-Completó secando sus lágrimas.

-No quiero que vuelvas a estar solo…-Susurró la joven.

-¿Me abandonarás?-Preguntó él incrédulo.-Sé que será difícil hacer que Kiryuu me termine aceptando como su cuñado pero confío en que lograrás persuadirlo para mantenerlos cerca.-Dijo sonriéndola.

-Si.-Susurró la joven más segura luego de las palabras de su hermano.-Iré a buscarlo ahora mismo.

-Ve pequeña Yuuki, suerte…-Susurró observándola dirigirse a la puerta.

-Hermano yo quisiera…-Dijo recordando algo que quedaba pendiente y que llevaba ya tiempo pensándolo.

-Estoy seguro que al director le encantará tenerte de vuelta en la jornada diurna.-Aseguró el castaño sin regresarla a ver.

-Gracias de nuevo, hermano…

Y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad sin importar llamar la atención de sus compañeros de dormitorio. Se sentía feliz y liberada luego de que tuvo la aceptación de su hermana y su apoyo para volver a su vida de antes.

Ahora solo restaba una cosa:

Recuperar a Zero.

* * *

-En serio, empiezas a desesperarme.-Espetó la morena sentada sobre su cama impaciente ante la espera a la que la sometía su compañera-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Qué te parece…? Todo.-Dijo a la defensiva.-Sé a la perfección lo que vi en esa foto y no es algo muy normal, están el superior Kiryuu y la superior Kuran y… ¿Yuuki Kiryuu?-Preguntó dubitativa.

-Soy yo.-Aseguró la castaña.-Y ellos son mis padres…

La morena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Eso era imposible, porque Kiryuu y Kuran apenas y se dirigían la palabra. Además, por el amor del cielo ambos eran estudiantes del instituto y Tsuki también entonces era…

-Imposible…-Susurró la morena observando a su compañera parada frente al ventanal de su habitación.

-Mis nombres completos son Tsuki Yuuki Kiryuu Kuran.-Dijo poco acostumbrada a dar nombres completos.

-¿Tsuki Yuuki?-Preguntó confundida.

-Sí, día de nieve…-Musitó la castaña observando los copos de nieve caer por su ventana…-Y soy hija de Zero Kiryuu y Yuuki Kuran…

-¡Detente!-Pidió la joven poniéndose de pie.-Me estás hablando de imposibles, tú, ellos. ¡Son estudiantes!

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad, escucha callada.-Pidió la joven mirándola fríamente, sí, con aquella mirada que había heredado de su padre.

-Perdón, sigue…

-Vengo de un futuro algo lejano; dieciocho años en el futuro.-Explicó la castaña.-Y he venido con un único propósito.-Dijo amargamente.-A vengar la muerte de mis padres.

Su compañera de cuarto no creía lo que escuchaba. Todo era tan confuso y extraño, que ella era hija de los superiores y que estaban muertos. Lo mejor sería escuchar la historia completa.

-Soy la única hija de Zero Kiryuu y Yuuki Kuran, última heredera tanto de los Kuran como de los Kiryuu.-Dijo tristemente.-Mis padres eran personas maravillosas; mi madre siempre era dulce con todos y mi padre aunque no lo era con todos era la persona más cariñosa con nosotras.-Dijo recordando.-Era su princesita…-Sonrió nostálgicamente.-Tenía a mis tíos, aquellos a los que tú conoces como Aidou Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki, Ruka Sounen, Takuma Ichijou, Shiki Senri y Rima Touya fueron los mejores tíos que podría desear. No, el mejor era el tío Kaname.-Comentó apretando su medallón.-Era el más cariñoso, comprensivo y juguetón de todos. Disfrutaba tanto estar a su lado, hasta que eso ocurrió.-Dijo apretando los dientes.-Aquel frío día de nieve…

_Flashback:_

_-Mira mami.-Indicó la niña acercándose a su madre.-Que hermosa flor ha nacido este invierno.-Dijo la niña-¿Verdad tías?-Cuestionó a las dos mujeres junto a su madre._

_-Muy linda Tsuki querida.-Dijo la joven a su hija mirándola tiernamente y acariciando su rostro._

_-Tío Ichijou me ayudó a buscarla y tío Aidou la puso en hielo para que no se marchite.-Dijo feliz la joven vampira._

_Se hallaban todos en el lago actualmente congelado por el frío invierno que pasaba por esas fechas. Claro que para ellos el frío era algo sin importancia relevante, sin embargo tenían que aparentar después de todo ya era suficiente con ser padres de una niña de diez años y aún lucir como veinteañeros._

_-¿Dónde está papi?-Preguntó la castaña a su madre._

_La mujer sonrió con cariño a su primogénita, siempre era así. Cada que Tsuki no veía a su padre cerca preguntaba por él con impaciencia. Ambos, padre e hija, hacían lo mismo cada que no se sentían el uno a otro cerca._

_-Ahí…-Señaló al lago congelado donde estaba su esposo, justamente parado en medio del hielo. Para que luego de medio segundo su pequeña hija saliera corriendo a su encuentro. Aunque su pequeña Tsuki se pareciera a ella físicamente, en los ojos y en la forma de ser era muy parecida a Zero. Solo abría su verdadera personalidad a aquellos a los que consideraba sus amigos, o sea: sus padres y sus tíos._

_-Adora a su padre.-Murmuró Rima que yacía sentada a la heredera de Kuran, echándole un vistazo a su catalogo de ropa infantil que llevaba.-Solo espero tener un hijo varón para que este más conmigo que con el vago de su padre._

_Yuuki río ante las palabras de Rima, si bien su primo Shiki no era el típico esposo amoroso y cariñoso siempre, estaba segura que tenían sus momentos. Solo que cuando una estaba en cinta era inevitable sacarle hasta el último "pero" a su marido._

_-Niños…-Susurró la otra mujer junto a ellas, de largos cabellos color rubio cenizo y rizado-¿Cómo pueden tener hijos? Digo nos quedan siglos por vivir…_

_Ruka siempre había sido así, adoraba a Tsuki, la quería como a una sobrina propia, la sobrina que nunca tendría. Sus comentarios no eran mal encaminados, era nada más una forma de reflejar sus añoranzas de ser madre. Algo que se veía impedido por su testarudez y su orgullo de no darle el sí definitivo a Kain Akatsuki._

_-Celosa.-Masculló Rima a su amiga. Porque después de tantos años han podido llegar a una relación neutral y casi podrían llamarse amigos. Aunque para su hija eran una gran y numerosa familia.-Por cierto ¿Dónde están tus tíos linda Tsuki?-Cuestionó la futura madre._

_-Tío Aidou y tío Kain están escogiendo el árbol para navidad de este año._

_-¿Y el tío Shiki?-Cuestionó Rima._

_-Recostado sobre un árbol.-Dijo sencillamente la niña dando media vuelta para ir donde su padre._

_-Para variar, Shiki sin hacer nada.-Se burló Ruka de Rima. _

_-¡Papi!-Gritó la niña al llegar al encuentro con su progenitor-¡Mira!-Pidió entusiasmada._

_Ahí estaba Zero Kiryuu tan estoico como siempre, frío a simple vista, con el ceño fruncido y mirando ningún lugar en especifico. Su rostro marcaba preocupación pero al escuchar la fina vocecilla de soprano que llamaba por él escondió lo mejor que pudo su semblante preocupado para voltear a ver a la niña._

_-¿Qué sucede linda?-Un ligero tono de devoción se escuchaba cada vez que el padre hablaba con su hija. Su princesa de ojos amatistas-¿Qué pasa Yuuki?_

_-Tsuki papá, T-s-u-k-i.-Corrigió la niña.-Si me dices Yuuki suena que le hablas a mamá.-Le explicó la niña._

_-Vale.-Contestó el joven padre con una ligera sonrisa torcida resignada. A Tsuki no le gustaba que le llamaran igual a su madre ya que no le agradaba que la confundan con ella._

_-Mira papi.-Dijo recordando para lo que había ido.-Que linda flor el tío Ichijou consiguió para mí._

_El joven de cabello plateado examino la flor fingiendo la cantidad de interés que su hija quería que pusiera en ella. _

_-Hermosa, pero no tanto como tú.-Le confesó tomándola entre sus brazos y alzándola para verla a los ojos y apreciar su belleza, esa belleza que había heredado de su madre._

_El viento soplaba fuertemente y un fuerte estruendo se escuchó cerca de ellos. Seguro era el de un pino cayéndose preparándose para la navidad. O eso era lo que pensaba la pequeña Tsuki, sin embargo en la mente de su padre otro tipo de ideas se cruzaban por su mente. Apretó a la niña fuertemente contra su pecho y juntó los dientes provocando un fuerte chillido._

_De pronto cuatro figuras masculinas se colocaron, dos en ambos flancos de su padre. Eran sus tíos: Aidou, Kain, Shiki y Takuma. Y más atrás de ellos estaban su madre y sus tías con la preocupación marcada en su rostro._

_-¿Ya lo habías sentido antes?-La voz despreocupada de un descendiente de Kuran que respondía al nombre de Shiki Senri estaba a la derecha de Zero._

_-No estaba seguro totalmente que fuese de él de quien provenía ese poder.-Contestó secamente._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Nerviosa y preocupada era la voz de Aidou que más o menos se imaginaba en que terminaría esto, después de todo pocas veces se ve esa clase de energía negativa que es capaz de reducir todo a nada en cuestión de segundos._

_-Creo que esperar y observar que intenciones tiene sería conveniente.-Señaló Ichijou tratando de conservar la calma y haciendo de oídos sordos a las alertas que sonaban en su cabeza diciéndole que algo iba mal._

_-¿Y si no viene a hablar?-Kain Akatsuki habló.-Piénsenlo, cuando va con esa energía tan palpable no precisamente viene a hablar._

_-¡Cállense de una buena vez!-Bramó Zero apretando a su hija contra su pecho ya que había empezado a temblar ante las palabras de sus tíos.-Pequeña, ve con mamá.-Le susurró suavemente en su oído mientras la niña se aferraba a sus ropas fuertemente y negó con la cabeza.-Por favor Yuuki, ve con mami.-Empezó a sentir como su camisa se humedecía a causa de las lágrimas que la niña empezaba a emanar.-Todo estará bien.-Mintió, ya que aquella tenebrosa energía se hacía más fuerte mientras más se acercaba.-Recuerda que eres un Kiryuu y los Kiryuu…_

_-No somos débiles.-Susurró la niña observando a su padre a los ojos, aquellos ojos cuyo color comparten._

_-Exacto.-Sonrió tiernamente complacido.-Te amo, nunca lo olvides.-Susurró solo para ella-¡Yuuki!-Llamó a su esposa que en menos de un minuto estaba a su lado.-Llévate a la niña._

_-Rima.-Habló Shiki.-Creo que lo mejor es…_

_-Ni hablar.-Señaló la mujer.-De aquí no me muevo._

_La castaña tomó a la niña en sus brazos y la acurrucó en su pecho cubriendo sus oídos en un intento vano de evitar que escuche._

_-¿Qué va a pasar Zero?-Preguntó la castaña._

_-No lo sé Yuuki.-Contestó sinceramente el joven acariciando su mejilla.-Pero por cualquier cosa, pónganse a salvo.-Dijo para luego de recorrer su mejilla pasó a acariciar la cabeza de su hija.-Yo las protegeré.-Anunció fríamente._

_A pesar de eso la castaña no obedeció y se quedó cerca, más no se escondió. Esperando que aquella fría y tenebrosa presencia que se acercaba a ellos. Lenta y silenciosamente hasta que entre el follaje verdoso y blanco una figura masculina, imponente y con un aura tenebrosa salía para darles alcance con una descarada sonrisa._

_-Pero que bonita reunión.-Habló el joven heredero de Kuran a sus compañeros.-Me pregunto ¿Por qué no se me ha invitado?-Dijo fríamente viendo a una familia en particular y provocando tensión en los mismos._

_-No sabíamos si te apetecía hermano, has estado raro últimamente.-Trató de sonar lo más amable y menos nerviosa que pudo pero no fue del todo posible._

_-¿Raro?-Una sarcástica sonrisa se coló en su perfecto rostro-¿Yo?-Una sonora carcajada se hizo presente logrando tensionar más a los jóvenes.-Yuuki linda, ven a saludar al tío Kaname.-Llamó el joven a la castañita que se abrazaba a su madre._

_La niña se despegó del pecho materno para poder ver a su adorado tío frente a ella y sonreírle con dulzura. Después de todo él es "el tío Kaname", el mejor tío del universo. Luchó con los brazos de su madre para poder ponerse de pie en el suelo cubierto de nieve. Pero la figura de su padre se interpuso en su camino rápidamente._

_-¿Qué quieres Kuran?-Con aquella frialdad única de él le preguntó al que vendría a ser su cuñado._

_-Saludar a mi sobrina Kiryuu, ¿acaso no es obvio?-Cuestionó el joven Kuran a su cuñado.-Ven linda.-Animó a la niña._

_-Zero…-Yuuki susurró a su esposo que parecía renuente a la idea de dejar ir a su pequeña pero al final no tenía motivos para impedírselo después de todo en muchas ocasiones anteriores la niña ha sido la única que ha podido calmar el mal carácter de su tío._

_Siseó antes de apartarse y a regañadientes ver como su pequeña corría en dirección al castaño. Esa energía que despedía Kaname no era normal ni propia de él, se sentía malévola. Abrazó a su esposa por la cintura para con ello disimular que tenía a su preciada Bloody Rose en sus manos._

_Solo por si acaso._

_El castaño recibió a la niña con una gran sonrisa y la apretó en un abrazo. Abrazo que cada vez se tornaba más y más fuerte hasta el punto que el frágil cuerpo de la vampira mitad sangre pura empezaba a doler._

_-Tío, me duele.-Trató de sonar tierna, pensando inocentemente que su tío no había medido su fuerza para con ella. Pero de pronto le vio a los ojos y encontró ese brillo rojo en sus castaños y como sacaba los colmillos._

_-Te pareces tanto a ella.-Hablaba quedamente.-Aunque por tus venas corre también la sangre de ese, a pesar de eso, huele deliciosa.-Observó a Kaname dispuesto a morderle pero en una fracción de segundo alguien la había retirado de sus brazos y ahora estaba entre los de su salvador._

_-A ella no la tocas.-Ese tono de voz era capaz de congelar al sol, estaba molesto, no, furioso. Pero es que NADIE se acercaba a su hija._

_-Papi.-La niña gimoteó en su pecho aliviada de saberse entre sus brazos._

_-Kiryuu, egoísta.-Escupió Kaname luego de recuperarse del golpe que le habían propinado._

_-Es mí hija y la protegeré a cualquier costo.-Advirtió el joven de mirada amatista apuntando con su pistola._

_-Cualquier costo...-Repitió el castaño.-Eso suena interesante._

_-Te amo mi pequeña Tsuki Yuuki, sé fuerte y no me olvides.-Incluso él se sorprendió de la ternura de sus palabras. Pero algo le decía que ese era un adiós.-Me hubiera encantado estar contigo siempre. ¡Yuuki!-Llamó a su esposa que llegó enseguida y desprendió a su hija de los brazos de su esposo, una significativa mirada compartida y un suave beso en ambas frentes.-Las amo._

_-Volveré.-Aseguró Yuuki corriendo con su hija en brazos._

_Desde el pecho de su madre observaba y escuchaba todo. La cara de horror de sus tíos, los gritos ahogados, los gemidos de dolor y su madre diciéndole que no mire, que le vea a ella. ¿Qué había pasado ahí?_

_De repente un grito de dolor fue el que la hizo estremecerse, reconocería esa voz donde fuera y su madre también, por eso detuvo su andar por un momento para luego reanudarlo susurrándole cosas como. "Tranquila, todo irá bien", "Tienes que ser fuerte Tsuki. Eres una Kiryuu" y por último… "Mamá te ama"_

_-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!-Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo al oler su sangre en el aire y sentir como una lágrima caía sobre ella_ desde el níveo rostro de su madre.

Fin del Flashback.

-Me dejó a cargo de mi abuelo materno, bueno abuelo adoptivo o lo que sea.-Dijo secándose aquella rebelde lágrimas que caía en su rostro.-En la asociación de vampiros de esa época. Mi madre me dio el colgante poco después de darle un resumen de lo que había pasado al abuelo y se fue, más nunca volvió.

-¿Y tú?-Preguntó tímidamente la morena luego de escuchar la triste historia.

-Me quede con el abuelo desde ese entonces.-Dijo simplemente.-En la asociación no se mostraron muy conformes pero lo aceptaron. Después de todo estaba bajo la tutela de Kaien Cross, el cazador legendario y de Yagari Touya. Además de ser una Kiryuu y la hija del primer y único caballero vampiro. No fue fácil.-Reconoció mientras una de esas sonrisas torcidas se colaba en su rostro, tan parecidas a las de su padre.-Pero fue genial ver la cara de los viejos cuando me convertí en su mejor elemento a los quince años de edad.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, en este tiempo.

-Busco venganza.-Dijo sin ningún impedimento.-Nada más…

-Pero ya pasó.-Trataba de entender la joven morena.-No puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-Pero si puedo evitar que vuelva a pasar.-Dijo ásperamente.

-Pero, eres prefecta.-Le soltó.-Además por lo que cuentas él es un tipo condenadamente fuerte.

-Yo también me he vuelto fuerte.-Le contestó la joven cubriendo sus ojos con sus mechones castaños.

-Y cuando lo hagas, suponiendo que no mueres en el intento. ¿Qué harás después?, ¿Cómo volverás a tu época?

-Ya asumiré esos problemas cuando lleguen.-Le dijo.-No es de tú incumbencia.-Espetó.

-Sí, es de mi incumbencia.-Le habló fuerte la joven.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó fríamente, eran en momentos como ese en los que los genes Kiryuu afloraban en ella.

-¡Porque soy tu amiga Tsuki!-Le gritó.

La castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, en sus dieciséis años de vida nunca había conseguido una amiga. Luego de aquel incidente dejó de ver a sus amigas de la primaria y solo conoció a compañeros de caza. Compañeros que le temían y la marginaban con solo saber su historia. Sin embargo la morena en frente suyo era diferente. A pesar de haber oído toda la historia, sus orígenes vampiros y su sed de venganza aún quería permanecer a su lado y se hacía llamar su amiga.

-Gracias.-Dijo regalándole una sincera sonrisa.-Pero por tú seguridad, es mejor que no te me acerques demasiado.

-Lo suficiente para cuidarte amiga.-Le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.-Pero dime ¿Cómo volverás a tu propio tiempo?

A esa pregunta la castaña no tenía respuesta porque sabía a la perfección al peligro al que se enfrentaba. Estaba consciente que las probabilidades de salir ilesa eran nulas por consecuente las probabilidades de salir viva tampoco eran muy alentadoras.

Pero no le importa morir si cumple su objetivo, su venganza.

* * *

Corrió desesperadamente luego de oler el efluvio de su sangre, estaba cerca del lago y tenía que alcanzarlo. Para decirle lo que sentía, lo que acababa de descubrir y tenía que decírselo ya.

-¡Zero!-Chilló luego de encontrarlo parado frente al lago mientras los copos de nieve invernales caían sin pena alguna.

El joven de cabellos plateados volvió su vista para encontrar a una castaña agitada que llegaba corriendo hacía donde él estaba parado. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-¿Qué…?

-Yo… tengo…-Calmó su respiración antes de seguir hablando.-Algo que decirte.

-Dilo.-Frío como siempre y sin un ápice de sentimiento en su voz esperó que la joven sorprendida.

¿Cómo debía decírselo? Después de todo, cuando descubrió sus sentimientos solo pensó en decírselo pero ahora que estaba frente a él no sabía qué palabras usar, cuáles serían las adecuadas.

Al final las palabras salían sobrando, pensó la joven. La mejor manera de decirlo no era con palabras sino con hechos. Así que ante la atónita mirada amatista se acercó rápidamente para de un par de zancadas quedar frente a él. Para luego empinarse un poquito hasta que sus finos labios tocaran los fríos labios del joven cazador.

Esa era la mejor forma de decirle los mil y un sentimientos que había despertado en ella desde siempre y que había mantenido ocultos y maquillados por un falso sentimiento de amor para con su hermano. Ahora se había dado cuenta de la verdad y quería recobrar aquello que había perdido, que había alejado ella misma y que ahora se arrepiente de ello. Ahora que se ha dado cuenta de que:

Se había enamorado de Zero.

Lenta y silenciosamente aquel cariño que creía fraternal se fue convirtiendo con el pasar del tiempo en un amor silencioso. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Le dolía cada vez que algo molestaba al joven, sentía que en su pecho algo se estrujaba cuando veía la expresión marcada con repudio en el rostro de Zero cada que ella se hallaba cerca de Kaname, cuando estuvo a punto de morir solo para salvarlo del nivel E, cuando estuvo dispuesta incluso a esperar ansiosa la muerte si esta llegaba de su mano.

Pero su beso no fue correspondido, el joven se quedó estático en su lugar sin saber cómo reaccionar o como actuar delante de esto. Por Dios ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Yuuki lo besaba a él?, ¿Qué pasó con Kaname?

Por su parte la castaña estaba consternada por la falta de reacción del joven de cabellos platinados. No era la primera vez que se besaban, la primera vez fue él quien tomó sus labios sin permiso. Justo en su despedida y ella, ella había correspondido pero ahora él…

Se hallaba confundido. Tener a Yuuki cerca era por mucho lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Lo único bueno y puro que tuvo luego de su maldición. Cuando ella se fue con Kaname le dolió muchísimo y nunca lo demostró. Pero ahora ella lo besaba confundiéndolo, ¿Acaso creía que era su juguete?

-¿Por qué…?-La castaña se separó de él aun perpleja por su falta de respuesta a su beso.

-Eso debería preguntarte a ti, ¿Qué pasó con Kaname?

-¡Él ha entendido mis sentimientos! ¡¿Por qué tú no?-Lloraba, de lo mal que se sintió al no haber sido correspondida.-Es por ella ¿verdad?, por tu compañera, por Tsuki.

La imagen de la castaña con el mismo color de sus ojos se coló en su mente instantáneamente. Era claro que esa niña había causado que él volviera a sentir algo por algún otro ser vivo. No era amor, al menos no era lo mismo que sentía por Yuuki. Pero si él estaba enamorado de Yuuki, ¿Por qué no pudo corresponderle?

¿Era por Tsuki?

-No.-Musitó el cazador con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces…-No resistió más y cayó al suelo de rodillas-¿Por qué…?

El joven se agachó y la tomó por los hombros para levantarla y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Él prometió que no volvería a llorar. Al menos no por la culpa del purasangre. Ahora lloraba por culpa suya y algo en su pecho se oprimía al saberlo el culpable de su dolor. Pero tampoco podía confortarla, no sabe cómo hacerlo.

¿Cómo decirle que no sabe lo que siente?

Está claro que el amor que siente por ella no ha desaparecido, pero ¿Por qué no pudo corresponder al beso? Si muy a su pesar él la sigue amando.

-Lamento hacerte llorar.-Dijo de manera ¿tierna? ¿Él? Y secando sus lágrimas.

La joven quedó prendida en esa tierna mirada que solamente había mostrado con ella y no pudo evitar que más lágrimas cayeran de su níveo rostro y como si no fuera suficiente para hacer sufrir a su corazón volvió a intentar besarlo, ahora iba trémula e insegura pero aún así, lo hizo.

Y esta vez fue levemente correspondida. Sintiendo la duda en el joven y proponiéndose una nueva meta: Disipar aquella duda a toda costa y contra lo que y quien sea.

No iba a perder frente a Tsuki Kamiya.

* * *

-Lord Kaname.-Seiren se presentaba junto a su amo siendo escoltada por el séquito de Kuran.-La señorita Kuran se ha ido y está con…

-Lo sé.-Dijo simplemente bebiendo lo que quedaba de su copa.

-¿Está bien?-Preguntó dudosa.

-Ella ha tomado una decisión y la respeto, estecen tranquilos por favor y no se enojen con ella.-Pidió con una sonrisa a sus seguidores.

-¿Aceptara que la señorita Kuran este con Kiryuu?-Aidou Hanabusa como siempre no pudo evitar comentar de esa manera.

-Está bien Aidou, es lo que ella quiere.-Explicó.-Ahora, por favor retírense a descansar.

Los jóvenes obedecieron en silencio, sorprendidos tanto de la entereza de su líder como de su forma de llevar el asunto de que su amada se había ido con otro.

-¿Está seguro señor?-Seiren fue la única que se quedó a su lado a pesar de que todos se fueron.

-Por el momento si Seiren.-Dijo mirando fijamente el lugar por donde su hermana había desaparecido. Luego de eso su fiel espía se retiró en silencio.

Un gran estruendo alertó a los jóvenes de aquel dormitorio. Vidrio, cuadros y ventanas se rompieron, los cuadros terminaron en el piso e incluso la copa con sangre artificial que se hallaba en su mano voló en mil pedazos.

-Por el momento está bien así…-Susurró el heredero de Kuran con sus puños apretados.

* * *

Los ojos se le cerraban involuntariamente, de por si, siempre se desvelaba por sus guardias pero la noche anterior se quedó platicando con Yadeni toda la noche. Ahora apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-Oye, despierta.-Una fría voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.-Estas temblando.

-¿Eh? Lo siento.-Dijo bostezando.

-Inútil.-Se quejó el joven de cabellos platinados.-Vámonos.-Empezó a caminar con dirección al pabellón nocturno hasta que escuchó como dos cosas se golpeaban. Cuando regresó a ver se encontró con la castaña en el suelo luego de haberse golpeado con una columna.

-Duele.-Masculló la joven incorporándose-¿Quién puso una columna ahí?-Se quejó.

-Torpe.-Susurró el joven siguiendo su camino hasta que sintió como alguien jalaba de su uniforme. Volteó a ver para encontrarse con una pequeña castaña refregándose los ojos.

-Jálame.-Pidió mientras cerraba los ojos.

El joven de mirada amatista abrió los ojos incrédulo, ¿Qué se creía la niña? Sin embargo no le dijo nada ni la apartó. El verla casi dormida y torpe no pudo evitar recordar a Yuuki.

Los recuerdos de toda su vida y de la noche anterior se aglomeraron en su memoria. Es que era verdad que Tsuki y Yuuki se parecían demasiado, exceptuando el color de ojos y que la castaña podría llegar a ser tan fría como él en ocasiones. Lo que le hacía sentir extraño, a estas alturas sería tonto negarse que algo siente por la castaña de ojos amatistas sin embargo no es lo mismo que siente por Yuuki Kuran. Entonces ¿Por qué no pudo aceptar los sentimientos de Yuuki?

¿Acaso está niña le hace dudar al respecto de sus sentimientos por Yuuki?

-Si está así solamente estorbarás.-Le dijo mientras la jalaba.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar linda?-Una cantarina voz femenina habló a espaldas de ambos jóvenes de mirada amatista. Una voz tan familiar.-A partir de ahora yo volveré a ser prefecta.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a mujer que hablaba y ambos pares de amatistas no ocultaron su sorpresa al verla a ella. Castaña, de tez nívea y ojos castaños; vestía el uniforme de la jornada diurna y de su brazo la banda que la identificaba como prefecta. Sus grandes ojos castaños observaban atónita la escena de cómo la otra castaña tomaba sin remordimientos a Zero de sus ropas. Era…

-Yuuki…-Susurraron ambos jóvenes de mirada amatista al unísono sin tratar de evitar la sorpresa en su tono de voz

-Te dije Zero, que esta vez no te perdería.-Dijo mirándolo significativamente y luego miró a la castaña despectivamente.

Y menos contra ella.

**

* * *

**

¿Continuará…?

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola de nuevo! Y ¿Qué tal?, ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? espero que si! ¿A qué se esperaban algo así de Kaname? Digo es Kaname y nadie me quita que es un personaje claroscuro que aún no nos ha dicho todo de sí. Espero entenderlo en el manga 64, por cierto ¿Alguien sabe cuando sale online? Y de haber salido ¿Dónde lo puedo ver? En inglés o en español no importa, manejo ambos idiomas! **

**Extraño Onemanga T_T**

**Aunque ya he leído los Raws, bueno, he visto los dibujitos porque es una mierda no saber japonés ¬¬. Y Kaname se va :D! jajaja**

**Bueno, pero díganme, que les ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejen muchos RR ya que así es como me motivan a seguir adelante! **

**Agradezco muchísimo a todos los que leen este fic y de manera especial a aquellos que se toman minutos de su tiempo para dejarme sus hermosos RR! Se les agradece de corazón a todos y de manera especial a:**

**Ángel Zoe; Deya D; Guille; angie_badgirl; Meems-ishikawa; Sicky; Maytokita99; Zara-Alice; Kari-Chan; Carolitaz; Princess Lunar de Kou; Haruhi Furo; Saya-Walker; ; tatisms; marci17.**

**Deya D: Darling! Aunque no te he podido pasar el fic esta vez para que lo leas tu apoyo es super importante gracias! Espero que este capítulo te guste y me regales un RR!**

**Guille: Vale, te has puesto al día Jajaja gracias por tu RR. En resumen para mí Yuuki no merece a MI Zero, mira lo mucho que el pobre ha sufrido y la muy lo deja por el hermano? ¿Quién haría eso? Por Dios ¿Por qué no existen hombres con el cabello platinado y la mirada amatista? (consciencia: porque es biológicamente imposible¬¬) No importa gracias por el RR amigo espero que te guste! Cuidate ciao!**

**Maytokita99: gracias por el rr espero que este capítulo también te agrade y lo comentes! Besos, cuidate ciao!**

**Kari-Chan: Hola! Bueno… primero gracias por el rr e serio significa mucho para mí, me motiva a seguir. Y bueno no Tsuki no tiene nada que ver con Kurenai María… si no más bien como habrás leído con Yuuki y Zero. Bueno espero que el capi no te haya decepcionado, te guste y lo comentes! Besos cuidate mucho! ciao!**

**Carolitaz: Gracias por el RR! Espero que este capi también te agrade y lo comentes! Besos cuidate ciao!**

**Haruhi Furo: La verdad tu Review fue el que más me gusto de TODOS me hizo sentir importante… (ale con estrellitas en los ojos) en serio tus palabras fueron awsome y me alegra que te guste el fic y toooodos sus detalles. Espero que este capítulo te guste igual o más… por cierto si no te he agregado es porque no uso el facebook, pero si tu tienes Messenger agregame tú, mi correo está en mi perfil! Bueno linda cuidate mucho, besos ciao! Espero tu rr!**

**: Hola Tere, acabo de mandarte una invitación al mesenger! Espero que la aceptes! Bueno tus palabras me halagan muchísimo espero que este capítulo te guste igual y lo comentes. Cuidate mucho, besos ciao!**

**Marci17: Hola! Muchas gracias por el RR, espero que el capí tu guste y lo comentes!**

**Bueno, espero contar con sus RR para no desmotivarme, recuerden dejar sus reviews…**

**Nos leemos en la próxima noche! **

**Se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	5. Feliz Navidad

**Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien lamento el retraso pero es que no tuve tiempo de escribir el capítulo antes. Y eso que ya tengo pensado como se desarrollara el fic. Y espero que les agrade n.n! incluso el final está en mi perversa, rara y retorcida mente.**

**Bueno os advierto que tal vez hayan ciertas cosas que no queden claras en este capítulo pero serán aclaradas luego no os preocupéis y saben que sus dudas son bien recibidas en los RR.**

**Antes que nada este es un capítulo muy familiar, más de Tsuki que de cualquier otro personaje. **

**También aclaro que si no hay tantos momentos tiernos entre la pareja es porque estoy "tratando de cuidar el OCC de los caracteres" es que creo que todos amamos al frío y adorable Zero. Bueno, espero no estar cayendo en el OCC**

**No os interrumpo más y que disfruten la lectura.**

**No olviden dejar los RR!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo V: Feliz Navidad.**

Los murmullos eran generales en el salón, para todos era desconocido el motivo por el cual aquello que nunca antes había pasado ahora ocurría.

Un alumno de la clase nocturna se traspasó a la jornada diurna…

Era extraño porque más de una chica había intentado hacer lo contrario y siempre se había hablado de lo prohibido que era que los estudiantes se traspasen de jornada. Por muy influyente o pudiente que haya sido la chica o chico siempre terminaba siendo rechazada su solicitud por el director que a pesar de ser bastante flexible en muchas cosas, al menos en ese ámbito era estricto.

Pero nunca hubo alguien que de la prestigiosa y envidiada jornada nocturna quisiera haberse pasado a la simple, común y corriente jornada diurna.

Para nadie era un secreto que los estudiantes de la clase nocturna tenían sus influencias, especialmente los hermanos Kuran, pero nunca había pasado eso de que una joven de dicha jornada se pasara a otra y más aún era prefecta.

La señorita Yuuki Kuran se sentaba junto a Tsuki Kamiya para su propio disgusto la cual para variar estaba profundamente dormida a su lado al igual que su compañera de la izquierda. ¿Qué no dormían las niñas de hoy en día? Pero bueno por su parte era una escusa justificada para delegarla de sus labores como prefecta aquella noche, necesitaba una noche a solas con Zero, debían hablar.

Zero… volvió su vista dos filas de asientos más arriba y le vio ahí, igual que su compañera dormido profundamente. Él nunca cambiaría…

-Parece que esta clase ha estado más aburrida que de costumbre.-Murmuro el profesor Yagari cerrando su libro y dirigiendo la vista a los jóvenes dormidos que por cierto ya eran los últimos que quedaban en el salón. Con todo el alboroto por las futuras festividades navideñas los alumnos no se demoraban nada para quemar el tiempo y así las vacaciones lleguen más rápido.-No es sorpresa que ese par este dormido.-Dijo refiriéndose a Zero y a Tsuki.-Pero la señorita Sakurai no es de esas estudiantes de hecho siempre despierta a Kamiya.-Habló con Yuuki de manera casual. No lo hacía por obligación pero aún así no bajaba la guardia con la vampiresa purasangre.-Y tú Cross, digo Kuran.-Corrigió rápidamente.-Me sorprende no verte contra el pupitre…

-He estado atendiendo a su clase.-Mintió la castaña nerviosa.

-Claro y Kiryuu ama a los vampiros.-Le contestó con sarcasmo.-Has el favor de despertarlos, pronto tendrán que ir a hacer su trabajo.

-Si profesor.-Señaló la joven de manera respetuosa mientras se levantaba de su lugar y en vez de despertar a las niñas junto a ella se dirigió hacia el vampiro de apariencia juvenil.

-Zero… despierta.-Susurró delicadamente en el oído del joven pero este nada más se revolvió en sus brazos y siguió durmiendo-¡Zero!-Siguió murmurando lo suficientemente alto para que la escuche pero lo necesariamente bajo para que ninguna de las dos chicas lo haga.

Pero era en vano, debería adelantarse como lo hacía cuando eran estudiantes juntos. Pero eso significa que si la niña despierta ella llevará a Zero e irán juntos pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde y quería que esta noche por fin pudiera hablar con Zero a solas. Después de todo ya están muy cerca las festividades navideñas, mañana los alumnos vuelven a sus hogares a pasar las festividades y no regresan sino hasta un día antes de fin de año cuando se realiza el baile anual.

Pero ¿Cómo podía hablar con Zero si no despertaba? Pero esperen ¿Qué es ese ruido?, son ¿Gimoteos?

De pronto las orbes amatista se abrieron de par en par instantáneamente sorprendiendo a la castaña frente al joven de cabello plateado. ¿Qué le había hecho despertar? El muchacho se despertó y pasó por lado a ella sin siquiera regresar a mirarla hasta detenerse junto a la otra prefecta y su compañera. Kuran apresuró el paso a medida que los sollozos se intensificaban y justo cuando quedó frente a las jóvenes pudo apreciarlo claramente.

La castaña lloraba en silencio… gruesas y cristalinas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y se terminaban en el pupitre. Pero ahora no era solo llanto eran sollozos de dolor acompañados por lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Acaso… ¿Zero se despertó por ella?

-Oye…-Sin tacto ni delicadeza cogió a la joven de la solapa de su uniforme, estaba profundamente dormida, tanto así que ni siquiera se inmutó por el contacto.

-No…-Susurraba.-Aléjate…-Rogaba.-No te me acerques.-Lloraba causando una sensación extraña en un par de corazones presentes…

-¡Oye despierta!-Ahora la sacudió con fuerza logrando que ella poco a poco saliera de esa pesadilla y le viera a los ojos poco a poco, un choque de amatistas. Los unos serios, fríos y preocupados y los otros llorosos y somnolientos.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó mientras sorbía de la nariz como una niña y se restregaba los ojos.

-Hacías ruido al dormir.-Habló Zero fríamente.-Tanto que me despertaste y estaba durmiendo ahí.-Mintió, no hablaba pero si sollozaba además que no era tan fuerte sino más bien sutil, pero nunca admitiría que eso lo despertó.

-Lo lamento.-Sus ojos derramaron el último par de lágrimas antes de que sus pies tocaran el piso.-En serio.

-Hemos perdido mucho tiempo, nos toca la guardia.-Habló sin regresar a verla.-Apúrate.

-Voy…-Dijo la niña viendo feliz como su padre salía con su madre tras él. Tal y como los recuerda solo que sin la mirada llena de amor que se profesaban el uno al otro. Al menos no la ve por ahora…-Yadeni, despierta.

-Cinco minutos más mamá.-Pidió la morena mientras se acomodaba mejor.

-Zero quiere decirte algo.-Una mentirilla blanca estaba justificada.

-¡Zero! ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué?-Preguntó la chica incorporándose seriamente mientras su compañera de cuarto reía a su lado.-Muy graciosa Yuuki Kiryuu.-Se burló ella.

-¡Shh!-La reprendió.-Te has quedado dormida.

-Lo noté.-Comentó con ironía.-Apenas recuerdo cuando el profesor Yagari entró por la puerta, lo demás es confuso.

-Igual yo…-Contestó la castaña mientras salían de su clase y recordaba la constante pesadilla que noche tras noche, día tras día la acosaba.

-Pero todo es tú culpa por mantenerme despierta buscando regalos de navidad para unos padres a los que les importas un poco más que la picada de un mosquito.-Se desquitó la joven morena.-Tsuki, ¿En serio no quieres venir a mi casa y pasar la navidad con mi familia? Estoy segura que estarán encantados.

-No, ve tú no más.-Apremió la castaña.-Apenas puedo recordar la última navidad que pasé con mis padres.-Empezó a relatar mientras caminaban en dirección a la salida del lugar.-Ve y diviértete que aunque las navidades no sean como las recuerdo de niña pero… solo estar a su lado me da tranquilidad y serenidad. De alguna forma me siento igual de tranquila que cuando estaba con mis padres y éramos una familia.

-De acuerdo Tsuki.-Se resignó la joven de lentes.-Supongo que de aquí no nos vemos hasta ¿El baile de graduación?

-Si, nos vemos hasta el baile de graduación.-Confirmó ella con nostalgia, el baile de graduación se acercaba y el momento de la verdad también.-Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad para ti también.-Deseó su amiga.-Ve, te están esperando.-Señaló al par de vampiros que sin saberlo eran los padres de la castaña.

Su amiga le sonrió y la vio acercarse corriendo para colocarse en medio de ambos prefectos que simplemente empezaron a caminar. Venga si los veía desde esa perspectiva si que se parecían entre los tres. Ambas castañas y padre e hija con los ojos amatistas, no cruzaban palabras pero parecían ser felices de una manera u otra parece que la superior Kuran se halla feliz de estar junto al superior Kiryuu, él parecía tranquilo de estar

-¡Tsuki!-Llamó a su compañera de habitación que regresó a verla con una gran sonrisa-¡Suerte!-Le gritó y la saludó con su mano.

La castaña se regresó corriendo donde la morena y la abrazó fuertemente, apretándola y la regresó a ver con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Gracias por todo Yadeni, eres la mejor amiga que siempre quise tener.-Agradeció la castaña.-En serio, gracias.-Y salió corriendo en dirección a los prefectos.-Cuídate mucho.-Pidió sin voltearse a verla.

La morena tuvo que quitarse sus lentes por lo empañados que estaban ante ese aparentemente sencillo abrazo pero que le removió hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Sintió estremecer y a ver desaparecer a su amiga por una esquina sintió que tal vez sea la última vez que la mirase. Corrió hacia la ventana y los encontró caminando a la par, la castaña a pesar de ser ignorada por sus superiores seguía con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja solo con estar a su lado… se veía feliz, porque…

Parecían una familia…

Pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que sería la última vez que los vería así…

* * *

Durante el control de estudiantes diurnos todo fue sin precedentes, las chicas que lo deseaban entregaban regalos a sus superiores nocturnos los cuales eran recibidos con euforia por unos como Aidou Hanabusa y con resignación por otros como Shiki Senri. A pesar de eso Kaname Kuran seguía siendo el que más regalos tenía.

Por ese día los prefectos permitieron que se les acerquen un poco más de lo normal, como un regalo de navidad. Siempre y cuando no se excedan y se pongan como locas fans. El líder de dormitorios logró escabullirse entre el tumulto de sus seguidores y se dirigió hacia donde los tres prefectos se hallaban vigilando la situación. Su hermana menor le saludó con una sonrisa mientras que la prefecta de mirada amatista se escondía un poco tras la espalda de Zero que cuadraba los hombros y apartaba la mirada.

-Muy buenos días Yuuki, Kiryuu y señorita Kamiya.-Saludó con la educación y diplomacia que siempre lo han caracterizado.

-Buenos días hermano.-Saludó Yuuki mientras que los jóvenes de mirada amatista solamente le quedaban viendo mal-¿Listos para partir?-Preguntó la castaña tratando de aligerar la tensión que era palpable en el ambiente.

-Si, todo está listo.-Contestó el heredero de Kuran.-Este año hemos decidido agradecer la gentileza de los Hanabusa y aceptar pasar las festividades con ellos.-Comentó a su hermana.-Y esperamos que pudieras acompañarnos, querida Yuuki.

-Muchas gracias hermano y por favor espero que extiendas mis agradecimientos a los Hanabusa pero este año quiero pasar las navidades con el director.-Y con Zero, pensó para si misma.

-Lo imaginé linda.-Dijo acariciando sus cabellos.-Tal vez venga a visitarlos para desear feliz navidad antes o después.-Dijo a manera de despedida.

-Sería estupendo hermano.-Aseguró la castaña animosa.

-Si, nos vemos Yuuki, Kiryuu y Kamiya.-Se despidió el castaño mientras se encaminaba donde sus seguidores esperaban por él.

-"Sería estupendo hermano"-Repitió imitando en tono burlesco la frase que había usado su madre. La cual se puso roja de furia mientras una pequeñísima e imperceptible sonrisa se colaba en el rostro de su padre.

-¡Oye tú!-Dijo exasperada la castaña. Para nadie era un secreto que a pesar de ser compañeras y todo a Yuuki le exasperaba la mínima reacción de Tsuki y siempre buscaba refutarle sus comentarios.-No tienes derecho a hablarme así.

-Tal vez pero tengo derecho a refutar tus palabras Kuran.-Adoraba a su madre pero cuando se ponía así con el maldito de su tío, causando molestia a su papá se irritaba.-No puedes estar invitando a personas no deseadas a pasar las fiestas con nosotros sin siquiera saber como lo tomaran los demás.

-No creo que a nadie le moleste, a mi padre, al profesor Yagari…

-Sabes que a Zero le irrita su presencia y a mi también.-Aclaró la niña.

-Tsuki…-Habló Zero para tranquilizar a la menor.

-Tú eres aquí la que no encaja, deberías volver a tú casa para las festividades no pasar con personas que no quieren que pases con ellas.-Soltó descargando todo el coraje y los celos que tenía guardados desde antes y que había evitado soltar para no empeorar las cosas con Zero.-O es que acaso ni tus padres te soportan y no quieren pasar contigo.-Observó como el rostro de la castaña en frente suyo palidecía.-Eso es y por eso tienes que estar de intrusa con otra familia.

Pero eso fue demasiado bajo, no podía creerlo. Su siempre dulce y amorosa madre dirigiéndose a ella de esa manera. Porque a pesar de todo ellos lucían tal y como ella los recordaba, igual de jóvenes e igual de hermosos.

Y por eso mismo las palabras eran igual de dolorosas y se echó a correr. Odiaba mostrarse débil, sentía que desprestigiaba su apellido, a su clan y a sus padres. Pero también era humana y esas palabras habían dolido.

El joven de cabellos platinados había estado callado escuchando todos lo dicho `por ambas jóvenes, finalmente decidió a voltearse y a caminar en la misma dirección por donde la castaña había desaparecido corriendo.

-Zero…

-Tú también Yuuki…-Contestó él.-Y tú eres peor, ya que ilusionas a las personas que dices querer para luego irte con tú amado Kuran, también eres una intrusa esta navidad.-Fue severo, como nunca lo había sido con ella y odiaba serlo pero ella fue demasiado lejos con las palabras dichas a la castaña.

Y ahí quedó ella sola y con las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos. Por más que quiere arreglar las cosas siempre las termina emporando. Pero es que todo era culpa de aquella niña, a pesar de eso no está dispuesta a perder esta vez.

-¡Zero!-Empezó una carrera tras el joven de cabellos platinados-¡Zero!-Volvió a llamar corriendo en las oscuridad del bosque. Nunca le vio correr pero ella si lo estaba haciendo y se había alejado bastante-¡Ze…!

Sintió su frente golpear algo duro y al regresar a ver ahí se encontraba el joven cazador, estoico e imperturbable como siempre lo había visto.

-Lo siento…-Susurró tímidamente.

-No tienes nada porque disculparte.-Empezó él.-Conmigo.-Aclaró dirigiendo su vista al frente y por consecuente logrando que ella también mirase. Ahí estaba la otra castaña tendida sobre el pasto.

Una angustia desconocida se coló en el pecho de la heredera de Kuran. Por alguna razón que desconocía el verla ahí, sola y frágil le llenaba el pecho de un extraño sentimiento que no podía identificar. Su compañero empezó a caminar en dirección a la castaña y poco delicadamente la alzó en vilo y caminó hacia la prefecta Kuran.

-Voy a llevarla a su alcoba.-Señaló lo que iba a hacer, no lo consultaba, lo avisaba.

La heredera de Kuran analizaba silenciosamente las actitudes de su amado. No era dulce y tierno con la niña esa pero se preocupaba por ella. Aunque si se lo preguntase estaba segura que diría que no o simplemente no le contestaría. Pero no en vano le conoce desde hace más de treinta años. Sabe como es Zero, es una de las pocas personas que le conoce de toda la vida y aún así no puede adivinar los sentimientos que el pudiera sentir o los pensamientos que rondan su cabeza.

Solamente nota que demuestra con la castaña la misma preocupación que muestra por ella.

Esa preocupación muda e indiferente, esa que parece que nunca se entera de nada y que poco le importa todo. Pero siempre está en el momento preciso para parar una bala o en su caso parar unos dientes o para ofrecerte abrigo. Tal vez Zero nunca diga nada bonito pero incluso sus silencios la ayudaban a sentirse mejor.

Y era de ese Zero del cual se había enamorado y el mismo que parecía estar interesado en otra persona.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a los pabellones diurnos, todo más callado de lo usual. Debido a que las niñas ya se encontraban en sus hogares para pasar la noche buena. Zero colocó a la joven sobre la sábana y para sorpresa de ambos ella las había corrido para luego poder arroparla. Ambos la contemplaron, como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer, sorprendiéndose de la paz que eso les influía.

Ambos en silencio empezaron a dejar la habitación, el joven cazador estaba más callado que de costumbre y con aquella mirada perdida que la joven Kuran conocía a la perfección…

Estaba sediento…

-Quieres beber su sangre ¿verdad?-Preguntó tímidamente sorprendiendo al joven que la regresó a ver con su típica y fría mirada.

-No.-Fue la única respuesta que salió de sus labios.

-Pero, estás sediento.-Esta vez fue una afirmación en vez de una pregunta.

Ante eso el joven no pudo refutarle nada, era verdad estaba sediento. Ya eran dos semanas desde la última vez que probó la sangre de Yuuki. Y el estar con ella constantemente y con la otra castaña que extrañamente tenía un efluvio dulzón que era una mezcla entre el de Yuuki con algo más…

-No es tú asunto.-Bramó Zero molesto de que siempre quiera arreglar lo que va mal con él.

-Si, si lo es.-Exclamó ella molesta-¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender que todo lo que hago es por ti? Zero, estoy aquí contigo, para ti.-Exclamó ella desesperada golpeando con sus pequeños puños el bien formado pecho de él.-Sé que tarde pero aquí estoy. Quiero que me dejes estar contigo.-Pidió la joven Kuran desesperada.

El prefecto estaba anonadado por la reacción de la castaña, le rogaba, le suplicaba que le deje permanecer a su lado. Le recordó a cuando le pidió que no se disparara o cuando se aferró a él rogándole que no se marchara.

Y ahora estaba frente a él, suplicándole, rogándole que bebiera su sangre.

Y el era un asqueroso vampiro sediento que pierde ante sus instintos….

No supo cuando pero una paz la rodeó una vez que sintió el pequeño y punzante dolor que indicaba que el joven había enterrado sus colmillos en la delgada capa de su cuello. No es que sea masoquista pero era reconfortante saber que aún deseaba beber su sangre.

Que aún la necesitaba…

-¡No!-Un grito proveniente de la habitación donde habían dejado a la castaña provocó que se separaran sin cruce de palabras. Él sacó su reluciente revolver plateado y ella desenvaino a su Artemis que rápidamente tomó forma de guadaña y corriendo abrieron la puerta de la recamara.

Pero no era nada, simplemente aquella joven que batallaba con sus sábanas al parecer en otra de sus pesadillas.

-Otra vez…-Susurró Zero para si.

-¿Siempre es así?-Preguntó Yuuki.

-Siempre tiene esos sueños atormentándola constantemente.-Corroboró Zero.

-¡Aléjate!, ¡No!, ¡Papá!, ¡Mamá!-Gritaba ella desgarradoramente, una vez más su mente regresaba a aquel fatídico día donde sus padres perecieron-¡Aléjate de mi… vete!

Los gritos eran desgarradores y calaban hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, incluso le picaban los ojos con esa extraña sensación que da previa al llanto. Parecía ser una pesadilla horrible, como aquellas que ella solía tener de cuando era niña y su hermano llegaba a salvarla.

¿Cómo detenía ella esas pesadillas cuando niña? Fácil, su padre, Kaien Cross siempre acudía a ella cuando empezaban las pesadillas y le cantaba hasta que se calmaba.

-Shiori bara no hanabira.-Empezó a cantar con voz suave y tersa mientras se aceraba a la cama de la castaña.-Hitotsu futatsu hirateba.-Ahora ya estaba sentada en la cama y tiernamente empezó a acariciar los cabellos de la joven castaña.-Ano kito kyoku…-Aquella canción que antes no sabía porque la cantaba su padre pero ahora tenía mucho sentido poco a poco fue calmando a la castaña provocando que poco entreabriera los ojos.

-Mamá…-Susurró con una gran sonrisa.-Quédate conmigo, una noche más, por favor.-Pidió volviendo a caer dormida.

Yuuki sin saber porque se acomodó mejor para acostarse y seguir cantando en el oído de la niña. Porque a pesar de semejar tener la misma edad ella era casi cincuenta años mayor a ella. Comprendió su error al mencionar a su familia anteriormente y ahora se sentía una mala persona. Por haberle hecho recordar cosas que quizá no era necesario hacerlo.

Por su parte el joven de cabello platinado las observaba con calidez, la escena lograba enternecer su frío corazón. El ver a su amada acariciando los cabellos de la otra castaña de una manera tan maternal. Eran tan parecidas y a la vez tan diferentes.

Ahora Tsuki a pesar de seguir gimoteando ya no gritaba y cada vez que de sus ojos cerrados lágrimas emanaban, ahí estaba Yuuki para secarlas. Zero reconoció que no podría ir y dejarlas o mejor dicho no podría dormir de todas maneras sabiendo como las había dejado. Así que fue y se recostó contra el espaldar de la cama que normalmente usaba la compañera de Tsuki y cerró los ojos a esperar que los gimoteos cesen.

Yuuki observó los pasos del joven, al parecer esa noche dormirían los tres prefectos juntos y de alguna forma eso le alegraba. Recordó como Zero se separó de ella abruptamente cuando escuchó el grito de la joven a la que acunaba. Sonrió viendo su rostro, era hermosa y se notaba que quería mucho a Zero y que él de alguna manera la apreciaba a ella.

Y… ¿Si la felicidad de Zero estaba a lado de aquella niña?, ¿Ella podría dejarlo ir?

Ahora entiende el sentir y el pesar que Zero debió sufrir al dejarla ir con Kaname, él la ama o en esos tiempos la amaba pero la dejó ir pensando como ella que su felicidad era junto al heredero de Kuran. Sin embargo ella no era tan fuerte como Zero y era mucho más egoísta.

Se siente mal de que tal vez esa niña que descansa a su lado pudiera ser el amor de la vida de la persona a la que ella quiere. Si fuera así… ¿Podría hacerse a un lado y dejarlos ser felices? Observó detenidamente a ambos, no, no podría hacerlo.

Pero tal vez se lo merecía por haberlo hecho sufrir tanto, un castigo bien merecido. Y si Zero prefiere a Tsuki entonces ¿Por qué sigue bebiendo de su sangre?

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y fue a parar a la pálida mejilla de la joven que ahora si podía dormir tranquilamente y se acomodó mejor a su lado. Enfrentaría el problema luego de la Navidad para que aunque sea ese sea sus últimos recuerdos juntos y su última oportunidad de recuperarlo.

La joven de mirada amatista que hasta hace poco recién podía dormir tranquilamente se sorprendió al sentir a alguien a su lado, durmiendo profundamente. Era Yuuki, era su madre; también alcanzó a ver de soslayo el pantalón negro del uniforme masculino, inclinó un poco su cabeza para poder divisar a la persona que se hallaba durmiendo en la cama de Yadeni y su sorpresa fue grande cuando encontró a Zero en aquel lugar, su padre.

Al parecer luego de diez años la vida apenas empezaba a sonreírle un poco y le regalaba la dicha de tener a ambos padres junto a ella como cuando era una niña y las tormentas la asustaban, su madre siempre iba a acunarla y su padre las acompañaba en silencio asegurándole que velará por sus sueños. Aunque solo ella lo sepa, está bien y está feliz.

De esa forma pase lo que pase en su enfrentamiento con Kuran Kaname, por lo menos se llevará de recuerdo una feliz víspera de navidad.

Con su familia…

* * *

-¡Oh! ¡Feliz Navidad!-Grandes chorros de agua caían tras las gafas de el antiguo cazador legendario.-Dios, esta es la navidad más feliz que he tenido en más de tres décadas.-Empezó a bailotear por el salón.-Mi preciosa hija, mi querido hijo y mi bella y dulce ni…-Un fuerte golpe fue lo que recibió por parte de Yagari para que no hablara más de la cuenta.-Niña, mi querida Tsuki.

-No tienes remedio.-Suspiró resignado el cazador con el parche en el ojo. Él estaba al tanto de quien era la castaña. Es más primero lo dedujo sin necesidad de decírselo. Esa niña tenía una facilidad para controlar las armas igual a la que tenía y tiene su padre, además de su fría y única mirada.

-Papá.-Llamó Yuuki mientras entraba a la habitación con su largo vestido lavanda el cual por dentro llevaba un suéter color blanco y una cinta de igual color que el vestido adornaba su cabeza. Estaba lista para celebrar la navidad. Mientras en sus brazos traía varias luces para decorar el árbol-¿Y Zero?

-Lo he enviado a por leña para la chimenea hija.-Contestó con sus ojos resplandecientes al escuchar a su pequeña Yuuki llamarlo papá.

-¿Y Tsuki?-Ya no se refería a ella despectivamente, desde aquella noche que durmió a su lado y con Zero en la otra cama se sintió diferente. Como si su corazón estuviera tranquilo y feliz.

-En su recámara, fue a cambiarse.-Era cierto que aquel día todos habían pasado de un lado para el otro. Kaien se había empecinado en hacer una gran fiesta en honor a que sus hijos estaban junto a él. Ese era el motivo según Zero y Yuuki aunque en realidad todo era para regalarle a su nietecita una feliz navidad.

-Ya veo.-Contestó la joven algo decepcionada, quería pasar junto a Zero el mayor tiempo posible.

-¿Dónde pongo esto Kaien?-Preguntó el joven de cabellos plateados con su mirada indiferente entrando en la habitación con la leña. Iba vestido con un jean y una camiseta blanca y una gabardina azul oscuro. Lucía muy atractivo.

-Oh hijo…

-Que no soy tú… olvídalo.-Se resigno el caballero vampiro, después de todo, es navidad.

-Colócalas junto al fuego.-Pidió Kaien notando como su hija se ruborizaba ante la presencia del joven.-Luego puedes ayudar a Yuuki con el árbol por favor.-Pidió con una pícara sonrisa.-Yagari y yo debemos revisar la cena.

-¿Ambos?-Preguntó el joven de cabellos plateados alzando una ceja.

-Si, ¿Ambos?-Preguntó el maestro cazador.

-¡Si, ambos!-Contestó el director llevándose al profesor Yagari consigo.-Tómense su tiempo niños.

-No intentes nada raro cursi director.-Fue la última amenaza que escucharon por parte del maestro de Zero mientras ambos desaparecían.

Ambos jóvenes vampiros se quedaron solos e inmóviles por unos instantes. Luego se regresaron a ver y se quedaron así hasta que el joven apartara la vista primero.

-Terminemos con esto pronto.-Apremió Zero.

-Si…-Susurró Yuuki mientras ponían manos a la obra. Colocando ángeles, luces, campanas guirnaldas y todos los demás artilugios destinados a decorar el pino. Lo hicieron rápidamente, ya solo faltaba la estrella.

-¿Quién la pone?-Preguntó Yuuki mirando a Zero.

-No me importa, hazlo tú si lo deseas.-Habló Zero.

-Recuerdas que cuando niños el director… digo papá nos turnaba por años a poner la estrella.

-Si…-Aunque era más como una obligación que él imponía.-Pero da igual, ya no somos unos niños.

-Exacto Zero…-Habló la joven.-Ya no somos unos niños y tenemos que aclarar las cosas.

-¿Aclarar qué?-Preguntó el cazador.

-Nuestra situación Zero.-Habló Yuuki tranquilamente acercándose al joven.-Zero tu aún me…

-¡¿Cómo me veo?-Una voz chillona y alegre se coló en la puerta con los brazos en su cintura y sonriendo a sus padres. Aunque cuando observó la situación en la que se encontraban se ruborizó.-Yo, lo lamento si interrumpí algo.-Dijo nerviosamente.

-Pero que…-Susurró la heredera de Kuran, primero molesta por la interrupción y ahora sorprendida por lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Eh?-Cuestionó la castaña de ojos amatista mirando igual de sorprendida a su madre. No podía ser posible…

Usaban el mismo vestido…

-Yo me voy.-Susurró la niña nerviosa.

-¡Espera!-La detuvo Yuuki-¿De dónde sacaste ese vestido?

-Es una herencia de mi madre…-Habló la niña nerviosa diciendo la verdad.

-Eso es imposible, mi hermano me compró este vestido y era único.-Contestó Yuuki.

-Pues mira que hicieron dos.-Contestó la joven niña.-Que pequeño es el mundo.

Yuuki observaba y estudiaba los detalles del vestido, era idéntico. El mismo color, los mismos encajes, la misma calidad e incluso la misma talla. Eso era algo más que una coincidencia…

Por su parte Tsuki estaba nerviosa. En mala hora decidió ponerse una ropa de su madre y para su desgracia era la misma que ella estaba usando. Pero es que adoraba ese conjunto lila y su madre se veía tan linda en el que no pudo evitar ponérselo. ¿Qué iba a hacer si…? Algo muy brillante llamó su atención será posible…

-¡Qué lindo árbol!-Exclamó feliz la joven esquivando deliberadamente las preguntas de la castaña.-Es… hermoso…-Las luces brillaban y los mosaicos de los villancicos sonaban. El árbol estaba ligeramente recubierto de nieve.-Pero…-Solo faltaba un pequeño detalle para culminar con esa obra de arte-¿Y la estrella?

-Ten.-Se la tiró y cayó sobre su cabeza. Una gran estrella dorada que al verla se le iluminaron los ojitos y se inclinó para alcanzar la copa del árbol pero…

No podía.

Por más que se empinara e incluso saltara no podía llegar a la copa, después de todo era: tres cabezas menos que Zero y una cabeza menos que Yuuki.

-Inútil.-Murmuró el joven de cabello plateado cuando delicadamente alzó a la joven de la cintura para que pudiera alcanzar a poner la estrella ante la atenta y cuidadosa mirada de Yuuki hasta que por fin colocó la estrella.

-¡Chicos, voltéense!-Pidió una voz masculina desde la puerta y en el momento en que los tres voltearon sincronizada mente un flash los cegó-Sonrían.-Pidió sacando dos fotos seguidas.-Dios se ven tan hermosos.

-¡Oye tú deja de holgazanear y ayuda a llevar la comida!-Gritó un desesperado Yagari avergonzado ante lo ridícula que debía ser su apariencia con un delantal que le habían obligado a colocarse y unos guantes rosas mientras llevaba el pavo a la mesa.-Ni una sola palabra.-Amenazó a los tres jóvenes que permanecían estáticos ante la escena y las dos chicas empezaban a esbozar sonrisas.-Y tú Kiryuu quita esa arrogante sonrisa de tu rostro que a un en estas condiciones y aunque seas jodidamente inmortal mientras yo viva sigo siendo tú maestro.

-Yagari, no te enfades.-Trató de calmar los ánimos el director.-Es Navidad deberías estar feliz como yo.-Dijo con sus ojos iluminados.-Tengo a mi preciosa hija conmigo y a mi hijo y a…

-Cállate y sirve para algo.-Reclamó molesto el cazador-¿Por qué no me fui de aquí cuando pude?-Preguntó en voz alta.

-Amargado.-Farfulló el rubio director.-Tsuki linda ¿Qué hora es?

-Faltan cinco minutos.-Anunció entusiasmada.

Había estado imparable e hiperactiva todo el día. Era una niña la cual adoraba la navidad aunque solo dos de las personas presentes las cuales sabían el verdadero motivo de su entusiasmo. El ver a sus padres juntos disfrutando de una manera u otra la Navidad y ella estaba presente para deleitarse con ello. Tenía diez años sin pasar una feliz navidad. Sin los ánimos de pasar una feliz navidad. Aunque su abuelo siempre tratara de animarla era inútil. Ella solo quería estar junto a sus padres o mejor dicho vengar su muerte.

Últimamente se ha puesto a pensar si estaría bien quedarse y vivir con ellos pero…

-¡Feliz Navidad!-Unos fuertes brazos la estrecharon contra su pecho con fuerza.-Mi linda Tsuki.

-Feliz Navidad.-Respondió ella.-Pero me asfixias.-Dijo ahogadamente.

-Lo siento linda.-Se disculpó y encaró a su hija.-Yuuki querida, feliz navidad.-Y fue a abrazarla siendo totalmente correspondido.-Zero hijo, feliz navidad.-Y bueno esta vez apenas y el joven se dejó abrazar-¡Yagari!-Dijo extendiendo los brazos para darle un abrazo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.-Advirtió el maestro cazador pero ya fue demasiado tarde. Los brazos del rubio ya lo tenían preso-¡Oye suéltame!-Escondió su rostro tras su inseparable sombrero.-Feliz navidad a todos.-No era del tipo que se iba a poner a felicitar a todo el mundo personalmente.

-Feliz Navidad.-Contestó Zero de igual forma y de manera general.

-Feliz Navidad.-Dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa.

Tsuki los regresó a ver, estaban parados uno junto al otro. Su madre sonriendo y su padre serio como siempre. No pudo resistirlo, así que se lanzó a los brazos de ambos sorprendiéndolos por su repentina actitud. Pero es que nada más importaba que estar junto a ellos, tal vez no recibirá las docenas de regalos que recibía cuando niña pero el estar con ellos era mucho más importante.

Aunque sea una última vez…

-¡Hora de los regalos!-Canturreó el hombre de lentes trayendo consigo una pila de presentes.-Uno para Yagari.-Se lo extendió.-Uno para Zero.-El cual lo tomó sin decir nada.-Uno para Yuuki, no dos para Yuuki.-Anunció feliz.-Y el resto para Tsuki.

El resto eran como cinco presentes más, por lo que veía esa era la costumbre de su abuelo desde… siempre.

Yuuki abrió delicadamente su regaló y se encontró con un vestido y unos pendientes. Esos eran los dos regalos de Kaien para ella. Mientras Zero sacaba una chaqueta de cuero negra que aunque nunca lo reconozca le gustó y a Yagari…

-¿Un sombrero nuevo?-Cuestionó.

-Si, no es una monada.-Contestó el director.

-Por supuesto que no.-Aseguró el hombre.

-Solo pruébatelo.-Pidió con sus ojitos brillantes a manera de súplica.

-Ni hablar.-Bramó él furioso.

Los tres jóvenes observaban la escena aparentemente acostumbrados. Yuuki jamás pensó que volvería a vivir aquellos peculiares momentos y nunca se imaginó que los extrañaría tanto. Adoraba a su familia.

-Esto…-Una pequeña voz llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes vampiros.-Yo…-Estaba ruborizada.-Feliz Navidad.-Exclamó contenta con la cabeza gacha mientras extendía dos presentes mal envueltos.

Estaba claro que ninguno se lo esperaba. Ninguno estaba acostumbrado a darse algo en esa fecha, al menos esta vez Yuuki no tenía preparado nada que normalmente si tenía. Además esperaba que ella le diera algo a Zero pero ¿a ella?

-Gracias.-Agradeció el joven cazador. Esperen ¿Zero agradeció?

-Gracias.-Contestó Yuuki aún sorprendida.

-Ábranlos.-Pidió la joven entusiasmada.

Los jóvenes obedecieron y lo que encontró el muchacho fueron diez chocolates. Uno por cada año de ausencia aunque eso solo sepa la niña.

-Pruébalos.-Apremió la castaña con ojos suplicantes.-Los hice yo misma.

-Luego.

-Por favor.-Y lo miró con sus orbes amatistas cargadas de ternura. A decir verdad se parecía mucho a Yuuki…

Y el joven de mirada amatista no opuso resistencia alguna y se lo comió. Sabía muy bien y la mejor manera de demostrarlo era comiendo otro.

-¿Qué tal?

-Nada mal.

Y esas simples palabras bastaban para dejarle con una sonrisa en el rostro por toda la velada.

-¡Dios mío!-Exclamó sorprendida la castaña mayor luego de desenvolver su regalo.-Esto es demasiado.-Dijo sacando el collar de plata con dos corazones pequeños juntos. Era plata genuina y era demasiado hermoso también.-No puedo aceptarlo.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó la castaña sorprendida.-No te gusta.

-No, no es eso es solo que…-¿Por qué esa niña era tan buena luego de lo mal que ella se ha comportado?-No sé… no puedo aceptarlo.-Dijo extendiendo el presente a la castaña pero sus intenciones fueron interceptadas por las manos de la niña.

-Por favor, significa mucho para mí que lo conserves.-La miró y esos ojos suplicantes traspasaron su coraza y todos los sentimientos malos que embargaba por la joven empezaron a apaciguarse.

Le inspiraba mucha ternura…

-Pero yo no tengo nada que darte.-Contestó la heredera de Kuran avergonzada.

-No es necesario que me des nada.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Es la mejor navidad que he tenido en años y eso es gracias a ambos…-Dijo mirando a Zero y volviendo a sonreír.

Ambos prefectos se sorprendieron por las palabras dichas por la joven ¿Qué habían hecho ellos? Ella nada más la trataba mal y Zero… bueno él la cuidaba pero la trataba con indiferencia. Y ella reía y no quitaba esa sonrisa de su rostro como si fuera una diversión soberana la que sentía.

-¿Por qué?-Susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que ella no la oyese y lo suficientemente alto para que Zero y Kaien la escuchen.

-Déjala ser Yuuki.-Habló su padre a sus espaldas.-Está muy feliz por la navidad y a veces es mejor no saber necesariamente el porque de las cosas.-Habló con esa seriedad que solo sacaba rara vez.

-Pero papá…

-Tú también diviértete Yuuki.-Le animó con una sonrisa.

La castaña entendió el mensaje y aunque la niña le causaba grandes dudas e intrigas decidió pasársela bien. Junto a la persona que más amaba.

Cenaron en armonía juntos como la gran familia que sin saberlo eran. Yuuki lucía el collar y ahora lo analizaba cuidadosamente. Era muy fino y elegante además de ser genuino era muy hermoso. Observándolo bien se podía apreciar que se podía abrir, ¿Qué contendría? Pero por más fuerza que aplicara no podía abrirlo ¿Por qué?

-¡No lo abras!-Pidió la niña.-Ni siquiera lo intentes, solo se abrirá en el momento adecuado.

-¿Cuándo será eso?

-Pronto.-Contestó ella con mirada nostálgica ante la realidad, ya le quedaba poco tiempo para lograr su objetivo.-Te lo prometo, muy pronto.

-Vale…

-Te ves muy linda.-Dijo la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Dios estaba tan feliz como si fuera un niño en Disney.-Zero.-Llamó al joven de cabellos plateados-¿Quiere bailar conmigo?

-No.-Contestó él estoico como siempre.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Pero…

-No.

-Entonces baila con Yuuki.-Pidió la niña colocándose en jarras.-Por…

-Buenas noches, feliz navidad a todos.-Una seria y aterciopelada voz hizo que el frío llegara a sus huesos. No podría ser…

-¡Hermano!-Chilló Yuuki feliz sonriéndole a su hermano.

Si, era él. La castaña de mirada amatista regresó a ver a sus espaldas y ahí estaba Kaname Kuran con un traje café y gabardina negra por el frío. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Acaso no entendía que no era bienvenido. Y ¿Por qué la miraba con esos ojos? Eran tan penetrantes y la analizaban de pies a cabeza mientras ella no podía mover un solo musculo.

-Buenas noches Kaname, feliz navidad para ti también.-Deseó Kaien tratando de aminorar la presión y dándole tiempo a su nieta de asimilarlo-¿Cuál es el motivo para que tengamos el honor de tu visita?

-No quise venir antes para no estorbar en la cena.-Habló el heredero de Kuran sacándose la gabardina.-Así que pasé a saludarlos.

La castaña por fin pudo salir del embrujo en el que estaba. Y rápidamente se colocó tras Zero buscando protección. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarle su navidad? Ya le había quitado todo y aún así le sigue quitando la dicha de estar junto a sus padres una navidad.

-Espero que no les moleste.-Dijo el castaño notando la tensión.

-Para nada.-Habló Kaien algo incómodo.

-Claro hermano, pasa.-Animó Yuuki mientras no notaba que la niña apretaba la chaqueta de Zero lo más que podía.

-Oye…-La llamó sacándola de su estado.

-¿Qué?-Susurró ella.

-No tengo ni idea de que te hizo Kuran o porque le temes tanto.-Habló seriamente.-Pero ten por seguro que no te hará nada, no se lo permitiríamos.

Esas palabras eran las que su padre decía, que nada la dañaría, que estaría para ella, que la protegería y lo hizo. Claro que lo hizo, pero murió en el intento.

-Gracias.-Exclamó derramando dos lágrimas, una de cada ojo.-Gracias.

-He traído conmigo dos regalos para las señoritas.-Habló el castaño sacando dos cajas grandes que le entregó a Yuuki y a Tsuki.-Feliz Navidad.

Ambas tomaron las cajas, la una con entusiasmo y la otra con nervios. La joven heredera de Kuran observaba con deleite el nuevo juego de bisutería que le habían obsequiado mientras la heredera de los Kiryuu abría su caja.

Un hermoso vestido en color topacio, corto hasta las rodillas, straples. No cabía duda que el tío Kaname siempre había tenido ese buen gusto para escoger la ropa.

-Gracias.-Contestó nerviosa.

-El baile de fin de curso es mañana, sería un honor que lo usases.-Habló con su usual elegancia.-Uno tiene que estar bien vestido, hasta el final.-Acaso era ella o el heredero de Kuran había usado doble sentido.

Sin más, luego de sacar la delicada prenda descubrió que no era eso nada más la sorpresa sino el pequeño papel que yacía en el tope de la caja.

La respiración se le detuvo y su corazón también luego de leer lo que decía en dicha nota cuidadosamente envuelta.

Ahí estaba otra razón por la cual no podía quedarse y vivir feliz en ese tiempo. Siempre supo que debería irse pero nunca se imaginó que tendría que adelantar sus planes de esa manera. Ahora le quedaba menos tiempo.

Y mientras los demás reían y celebraban a su manera, unos riendo como Kaien y Yuuki mientras otros estaban tranquilos y callados como si fuera un día más como Zero y Yagari. El otro individuo la miraba con notoria burla y superioridad.

Dirigió un par de miradas a sus padres, fue muy feliz de aunque sea haber estado a su lado y si lo que iba a hacer arreglaba su futuro valdría la pena.

Aunque sea pudo pasar una feliz navidad luego de tantos años…

Revisó nuevamente el papel, no tenía dudas. Lo que dice es claro y sencillo.

"_Sé quien eres, Yuuki Kiryuu."_

Se le había acabado el tiempo, tendría que dar el golpe lo más pronto posible.

Salió rápidamente del salón siendo lo suficientemente disimulada para que nadie la viese y se dirigió a su recamara. Una vez ahí sacó su maleta de debajo de la cama y empezó a rebuscar en ella sin importarle que sus ropas quedaran esparcidas por toda la habitación. Por fin llegó a donde quería: sus armas. Esas las movió con suma delicadeza y cuidado, sintiendo a sus más fieles e incondicionales compañeras en los últimos diez años.

Hasta que por fin dio con ella, su cuidadosamente guardada y empaquetada arma. Aquella que ha reservado precisamente para este momento. Aquella arma que por fin podrá cobrar la sangre de su antiguo portador.

Su Rosa Sangrienta… su Bloddy Rose

-Tsuki, linda ¿Qué ocurre?-Un preocupado Kaien se asomó por la puerta de la joven para encontrarla con un arma en su pecho.-Linda…

-El momento ha llegado abuelo.-Habló la niña.

Por su mamá, por su papá, por su futuro…

-Por fin cobraré mi venganza.

**¿Continuará…?

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hola! Verdad que no me he tardado nada. Es una forma de recompensarlos por los múltiples atrasos. Además digo estamos a dos o tres capítulos de acabar el fic. Aún no me he decidido si será un capítulo largo o dos capítulos cortos más el epilogo. Así que ya saben, pueden ser dos o tres capítulos más y el fic se acaba.**

**Tal vez no ha tenido la acogida que esperaba pero espero que me lleguen más RR ahora que estoy llegando al final. Miren que ni diez RR por capítulo recibo U.U y los RR son el aire o la inspiración para seguir con esta historia. Así que creo que si no recibo más la dejaré ahí… vamos, no sean crueles y háganme feliz estos últimos tres o dos capítulos. XD**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman unos minutitos de su tiempo y me dejan RR, gracias a los que leen también. Me encantaría que dejen RR más seguido… vv'!**

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias a:**

**Sicky; Deya D; marci17; Princesa Lunar de Kou; Saya-Walker; Guille; azulaamu; AddieJJ; liz 10;****ladynikiza **

**En serio, de corazón gracias. Ocupan una importante parte en mi corazón. **

**Recuerden que hacer para que siga la historia pronto, oh si. Dejen REVIEWS! **

**Se despide con un beso,**

**Sakura Tachikawa. **


	6. Tsuki Yuuki

**Hola a mis queridos vampiritos diurnos y nocturnos. Aquí está su humilde servidora Sakura Tachikawa dispuesta a agradecer fervientemente todo su apoyo a lo largo de este largo camino. Como han tolerado mis atrasos y los demás errores del fic con paciencia.**

**¡Gracias!**

**Este último capítulo va centrado mucho más en Tsuki que en las demás parejas. Pero para las fans de Zero/Yuuki el epilogo va para ellos exclusivamente. Será un pequeño epilogo con el cual espero no tardar tanto.**

**También quiero comunicar que me ronda en la cabeza una idea para un futuro fic de Zero y Yuuki pero quiero saber si me apoyarían igual al saber que sería en un Universo Alterno. Lo dejo a vuestra disposición.**

**Sinceramente espero tener muchos reviews de todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia, créanme que con un "Estuvo lindo" me conformo ya que le he dedicado tiempo y le guardo cariño a esta historia y todos aquellos que la leen.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los lectores pero especialmente a Deya D y a Sicky, creo que sin ellas no hubiera podido seguir Jajaja, gracias por aguantarme! Las quiero chicas!**

**Además de una mención especial para una chica que para nada me parece loca llamada: love Zero Kiryuu linda, tus palabras me ayudaron a escribir el final de esta historia espero no te decepcione el final y Zero/Yuuki, espera al epilogo. Gracias por tus palabras y no creo que estes loca, espero tu RR!**

**No los interrumpo más y los dejo con la lectura:**

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Tsuki Yuuki.**

-Una vez más.-Pidió la castaña poniéndose de pie nuevamente y observando al rubio delante de ella con firmeza.-Por favor.

Eran apenas unas horas desde que había recibido esa nota de Kaname Kuran en la cual el le revelaba que conocía su verdadera identidad. El momento que tantos años ha esperado para vengar a sus padres por fin se ha dado y para hacerlo bien debe prepararse. Ha descuidado su entrenamiento desde que llegó a esa época.

-Estás muy cansada.-Le supo decir Kaien.-Descansa un poco y después seguimos.-Ya llevaban entrenando tres horas consecutivas, no cabe duda que la niña fue entrenada con firmeza en la federación de cazadores pero aún así si seguía entrenando de esa manera no cabe duda que moriría.-No quiero ver golpeada a mi querida nieta.-Retiró inmediatamente ese semblante frío y serio que ocupaba su rostro cada vez que luchaba y ya era nuevamente el dulce y tierno director.

-Que se le va a hacer.-Suspiró resignada-¡Profesor Yagari! ¿Puede?-Preguntó la castaña aún jadeante.

-Ya oíste a Cross niña, descansa un poco.-Dijo de manera seria igual que siempre.

-¡No!-Dijo fuertemente-¡No tengo tiempo para descansar!-Dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos. Esas orbes amatistas que podrían asesinar a una persona si lo desearan.-Por favor profesor.

Esa mirada, era igual a la de su padre. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Luego de la tragedia ocurrida a los mejores cazadores de la región Zero no volvió a ser el mismo. Sus ojos solo mostraban la convicción de su odio a si mismo por haberse convertido en aquello que aniquiló a su clan.

-Eres idéntica a él.-Dijo poniéndose de pié y dejando su gabardina de lado mientras movía los hombros. Solo que los ojos de esa niña nada más reflejaban su sed de venganza.

-Yagari…-Susurró Kaien queriendo detenerlo.

-Es su hija Kaien.-Le contestó el maestro cazador.-Aunque le digamos que no buscará la forma de entrenarse hasta quedar exhausta- Incluso podría buscar a un alumno de la clase nocturna para hacerlo.-Dijo sacando su arma.-Es mejor tenerla cerca.

-Gracias.-Contestó la castaña esbozando una media sonrisa.

-No sonrías que esto va en serio.-Dijo preparando su arma.-Dispararé a tú cuerpo y eres un vampiro, si te doy estás muerta.

-Perfecto.-Susurró Tsuki poniéndose en posición defensiva.

Ella hizo el primer movimiento gozando de su velocidad vampírica, no usaría armas ya que para ese combate no le servirían de nada. Después de todo lo difícil de su enfrentamiento con Kaname no será dispararle, será buscar la manera de inmovilizarle y así con Bloody Rose volarle la tapa de los sesos.

Primer disparo, cerca. No en vano era un maestro y una legenda. En su época y en el suyo.

-Te entrenó tú padre y yo le entrené a él.-Le dijo el hombre.-Y nunca perdí ante él. La divisó entre el follaje de los alrededores y disparó otra de sus flechas. Cuando de un momento a su arma cayó al suelo y se vio inmovilizado por la joven.

-A mí me entrenaron tres cazadores: Mi padre, mi abuelo y usted.-Dijo mientras pateaba el arma lejos para dejar libre a Yagari que forcejeaba.-Pero también me entrenaron siete vampiros, dos de ellos sangre pura.

Ahora empezaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Kaien observaba los movimientos de Tsuki, era una guerrera, una cazadora una…

-Una digna Kiryuu…

Finalmente el último golpe fue asestado por parte de la castaña. Tal fue la fuerza empleada que Yagari llegó al árbol frente a ellos en unos treinta metros.

-Bien.-Susurró la castaña cayendo sobre la nieve rendida, cansada, pero satisfecha de su resultado. Estaba lista para lo que acontecería en dos días.

-¡Tsuki!-Gritando Kaien se aceró a recoger a su nieta.-Te dije que deberías descansar.-Dijo acariciando su cabello.

-Ella estará bien mañana por la mañana.-Dijo el Yagari Touya acercándose a ambas personas.

-Te ganó una niña Yagari.-Se burló el director.

-¡No!-Negó rápidamente.-Solo que si me levantaba ella iba a seguir peleando y es mejor que descanse.

-Te preocupas por la hija de tu pupilo.-Exclamó el rubio con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Cállate.-Masculló molesto.

Reparó su vista en la joven que el rubio cursi traía en sus brazos, ese golpe…

-Mañana…-Susurró la niña entre sueños.

-La fiesta de fin de curso es en dos días.-Exclamó Kaien-¡Mi niña está entusiasmada!-Él estaba más entusiasmado que nadie.

Mañana sería la fiesta de graduación…

Y el día en el que por fin cobrará su venganza…

* * *

Observaba a las personas yendo y viniendo, como siempre el curso con las peores calificaciones sería el encargado de arreglar el salón para la fiesta de fin de curso. Todos corren de un lado a otro apuradamente para que el lugar quede hermoso. Incluyendo a su padre y a su madre.

-Al parecer lo que mi papá decía era verdad Yadeni.-Dijo a su amiga de lentes.-Que mamá era pésima en la escuela.-Dijo riendo.

-No creo que tú debas decir mucho al respecto ya que apenas y la "superaste" por un punto.-Le recordó la joven.-Por lo que veo eso viene de familia.-Se burló la muchacha.

-¡Oye!-Reprendió la castaña.-El que yo no haya podido estudiar no es porque no quisiera, sino porque tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente.-Le supo decir a su defensa.

-¿Las mismas cosas que no te dejan dormir por las noches?-Preguntó su compañera de cuarto. Desde que volvieron de sus vacaciones navideñas hace una semana ha notado que la castaña no ha dormido casi nada. Siempre se acostaba última y se levantaba primera, incluso en una de sus visitas nocturnas al sanitario la encontró en la misma posición en la que se acostó.-Ya ni en clases duermes.

-Tengo que estar concentrada.-Dijo nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué? Las clases acaban en unos días.-Dijo la joven de cabellos azules.-Por cierto ¿Qué harás?, ¿Estarás con tus padres hasta que ellos estén juntos y te tengan y eso?

-No lo creo.-Dijo por inercia y tristemente recordando su misión.

-Si no tienes donde quedarte puedes quedarte en mi casa.-Le dijo su amiga.-Mis padres casi nunca están así que dudo que lo noten siquiera.

¿Quedarse y vivir ahí? Eso significa estar junto a sus padres por al menos unos siete años más hasta que los eventos se repitan. Aunque esta vez ella ya lo sabrá y podrá detenerle. La idea no era mala, al contrario, era tentadora y perfecta.

-Que estupendo trabajo están haciendo con este salón.-Una aterciopelada voz se hizo presente y si sumabas a eso los sonoros suspiros por parte de las colegialas estaba claro que los estudiantes de la sección nocturna habían hecho sus acostumbradas y alucinantes entradas.

-¡Hermano!-Yuuki Kuran chilló emocionada cuando vio a su hermano.

-Están haciendo un gran trabajo con este salón.-Expreso el presidente de la sección nocturna con una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas. No faltó una desmayada por dicho acto.

-¿Crees qué por ser vampiros sean irresistibles para los humanos?-Preguntó su compañera de lentes.

-Pero tú no te mueres por ellos.-Le contestó Tsuki.

-Por el superior Kuran no, pero por tú papá…

-Suficiente información.-La detuvo la castaña.-Entiende que es difícil que mi amiga pase hablando de mi padre de esa manera.-Yadeni rió ante el comentario.

-Deberías quedarte.-Le dijo.-Con ellos, con nosotros. Programa ese aparatito del tiempo con el que viniste y no vuelvas a tu época. Mereces ser feliz.

-Pero yo vine con un propósito Yadeni y no me iré sin cumplirlo.-Le dijo seriamente.-Será feliz una vez que haya acabado con lo que mi padre empezó.

-No creo que tus padres quisiera verte así, querrían que fueras feliz, que vinieras al baile de esta noche, que vivieras una vida tranquila y…

-¡Basta!-Le dijo ella de manera fuerte.-Tú jamás entenderías lo que pasé por culpa de Kuran y me encargaré de que no vuelva a pasar.-Molesta se retiró de la sala.

Como si fuera tan fácil olvidar todo su sufrimiento de los últimos años, nadie entenderá eso, nadie.

Además desde que emprendió su viaje supo que no había marcha atrás.

-Lo siento…-Susurró la morena mientras observaba a la castaña marcharse del lugar.

* * *

Por fin había llegado el día y como si fuera ella la que iba a morir estaba nerviosísima. A pesar de eso no se echaría para atrás. Decidida golpeó la puerta de la oficina principal del director Cross de la cual salió una cantarina voz dándole permiso de pasar.

-¿Director?-Preguntó la joven asomando su cabeza.

-¡Abuelo linda!, ¡Abuelo!-Repitió rogándole a su nieta que le llamara de esa manera-¿Por qué no estás lista para el baile aún?, ¿No irás?

-Sabes que tengo algo que hacer.-Contestó tristemente.

-Puedo tener la esperanza de que recapacitarás y que te detendrás.-Dijo seriamente acercándose a la joven y acariciando su rostro con la palma de su mano.-La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena.-Citó el conocido refrán con una triste sonrisa.

-¡Abuelo!-Gritó la pequeña aferrándose al rubio en un fuerte abrazo, tal vez su último abrazo-¡Gracias por todo! ¡Todo!, eres el mejor abuelo que alguien pudiera desear y te quiero muchísimo, gracias por dejarme hacer esto.-Dijo separándose de él.-Nunca lo olvidaré.

-Yo también te quiero pequeña, eres mi nieta.-Le recordó.-Ahora ve y arréglate para la fiesta si. Ponte hermosa.-Le animó.

-Claro.-Contestó la niña quedamente regalándole una sonrisa al rubio y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, la cual se abrió antes de que ella la toque.

-¡Kamiya!

-¡Profesor Yagari!-Exclamó la niña sorprendida y luego de reaccionar hizo una rápida reverencia al maestro.-Muchas gracias por entrenarme y mantener mi secreto a salvo, aprecio muchísimo eso.-Dijo rápidamente.

-¿Hoy lo harás?-Preguntó el docente sin certificado a la niña la cual se sorprendió.

-Si

-Y después ¿Qué harás?-Preguntó el cazador del parche.

-Tendré paz.-Contestó la niña.

-¿Volverás a tu época?-Preguntó Kaien uniéndose a la conversación.

-Supongo.-Contestó la joven

-No te vayas sin despedirte.-Le amenazó el rubio.

-De… acuerdo.-Contestó ella y emprendió marcha de regreso a su recamara. Hasta que llego al punto en el que debía voltear a la izquierda por lo que dio media vuelta e hizo otra reverencia-¡Adiós!, ¡Gracias por todo!

-Nos vemos Tsuki linda.-Se despidió el director viéndola marchar.-No puedo creer que este permitiendo que esto vaya a ocurrir en mi escuela.-Dijo tristemente.-Va en contra de todos mis principios.

-Con o sin principios, no podrías vivir si es que luego de unos años ocurre todo lo que esa niña relató que pasaría, jamás te perdonarías el saber que nuevamente una niña llegará a tus brazos luego de que uno de tus protegidos y amados vampiros hayan matado a sus padres. A Zero y a la señorita Kuran, a quienes consideras tus hijos.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo con una triste sonrisa tras sus gafas.-Además Tsuki estará bien, es muy fuerte.

Yagari no contestó, lo notó en ella cuando lucharon aquella vez. Esa niña iba de lleno a la batalla. Mataría al causante de su dolor a cualquier costo.

-Estará bien…-Volvió a susurrar el rubio.

Pero parecía que por sobre todas las cosas quería convencerse él mismo…

La suerte ya estaba echada.

* * *

Se observó en el espejo una vez más, se veía bien. Pero no parecía alguien que iba a cobrar una venganza. Parecía una princesa de cuentos de hadas rosas. Asco…

Finalmente se decidió a cortar un poco la falda del vestido para mayor movilidad en sus piernas. Por lo menos los hilos deshilachados la hacían ver mejor. Lista.

Con cuidado sacó su maleta de equipaje donde tenía pocas ropas y más lleno de armas. Buscó impacientemente hasta que se encontró con aquella funda de terciopelo negro que contenía su arma.

Bloody Rose, el único recuerdo que guardaba de su padre. Lo único que encontró su abuelo cuando fue en su búsqueda.

Su tesoro más valioso.

Guardó el revolver en uno de los arneses que se ajustaban en sus muslos fuertemente asegurándose que no se le vieran. Luego de acomodar su equipaje en dos grupos, encontró la foto familiar que tenía. Aquella foto tomada diez años atrás donde ella tenía su familia feliz.

-Hoy es el día mamá…-Dijo acariciando el rostro de Yuuki en esa foto.-Prometo no decepcionarte papá. Vengaré sus muertes.

Cerró el equipaje y sobre él dejó una nota escrita con delicada caligrafía.

-Lo siento Yadeni, detesto las despedidas.-Dijo saliendo de la recamará echando un último vistazo a la que fue su habitación por unos pocos meses.

Los meses más felices de los últimos diez años…

* * *

Yuuki observaba el medallón con intriga, por mucha fuerza que empleara no se abría. Tsuki había dicho que se abrirá cuando sea el momento pero… ¿Cuándo es eso?

Por lo pronto otras dudas más importantes atormentaban como por ejemplo: ¿Qué sucederá entre ella y Zero a partir de ahora?

Se maldecía a ella misma ya que por su culpa y la de sus malditas confusiones ahora tiene que pasar por ello. Tiene que luchar para recuperar el amor de Zero contra una niña que aunque al principio odiaba ahora le había agarrado un extraño y singular cariño. Pero no se podía dejar de ella.

El hecho que Zero siga deseando su sangre le hace albergar esperanzas sobre un futuro juntos. Pero y ¿Si solo lo hace porque aún no prueba la sangre de Tsuki? Tal vez bebe su sangre para evitar la tentación de tomar la de ella así como luchaba para no beber la suya cuando era humana. Y ¿Si cuando beba la sangre de la niña esta le resulta más agradable que la suya? Entonces ahí si lo perdería y ella no podía permitir eso.

Los toques de su puerta llamaron la atención sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante.-Dijo mientras se acomodaba su vestido. Negro satinado, falda larga. Ligero escote en el pecho y escote profundo en la espalda, su cabello correctamente peinado y su rostro apenas maquillado resaltando su belleza natural.

-Permiso.-Esa voz… ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-Preguntó la heredera de Kuran poniéndose de pié y quedando frente a la otra castaña, esa que parecía una copia de si misma.

-Estás hermosa.-Dijo con voz ilusionada observando a su madre envuelta en aquel negro vestido resaltando su clara tez y la bisutería entregada por su tío en Navidad.

-Gracias, tú también.-Le reconoció la castaña a la recién llegada prefecta.-Pero, me imagino que tienes algo que decirme ¿verdad?

-De hecho si.-Admitió la castaña menor sentándose en la inmensa cama de su madre.-Quiero pedirte un favor.

-Adelante, dime que es.-Animó a la niña sentándose junto a ella.

-Tal vez yo no este aquí mañana, me iré.-Empezó a decir Tsuki.-Pero para poder irme tranquila necesito que me prometas que cuidarás de Zero.-Dijo mirándola seriamente.

-¿Te vas?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Zero lo sabe?-Preguntó muy confundida por la revelación.-Yo pensé que a ti…

-Si, no lo sé y no.-Contestó las primeras tres preguntas rápidamente-¿Qué a mí qué?-Preguntó confundida.

-Que tú estabas interesada en Zero.-Confesó levemente ruborizada.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos hasta que Tsuki lo rompió estallando en risas. Primero una tímida sonrisa luego una gran sonrisa hasta que por último un estallido de enérgicas carcajadas.

-Tú… creías que…-Seguía riendo.-Zero… y yo…-Ya le faltaba el aire incluso.-Eso sería tan…-Iba a decir incestico pero eso SI sonaría raro.-Extraño.

-¿Por qué? Siempre estabas con él, a su lado y siempre te ganabas su atención y…

-Espera.-Le interrumpió.-Entonces ¿Por eso te comportabas de esa manera conmigo?

-Si.-Contestó la heredera de Kuran ruborizada por sus infantiles acciones pasadas.

-Entonces si tanto le amas ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?-Preguntó la niña acusadoramente a su sin saberlo madre.

-Porque fui tonta.-Contestó ella con la mirada en el suelo.-Confundí mis sentimientos de la manera más tonta que pude. Desde que tenía tú edad sentí un cariño muy especial por mi hermano Kaname, al recuperar mis recuerdos y mi condición de pura sangre me sentí contenta de poder ser y estar con Kaname para siempre, a pesar de eso el vacío que sentí en mi corazón cuando dejé a Zero fue indescriptible e imposible de llenar.-Relató Yuuki.-Con el pasar de las décadas me fui dando cuenta poco a poco de que lo que sentía por Kaname no era más que el amor filial por ser mi hermano y lo que me ataba a él era el gran agradecimiento que le tengo por haberme salvado la vida aquella vez además de que él estuvo esperando por mí años, viviendo solo, ¡Por mi culpa!-Exclamó.-Entonces sentí que por todos los sacrificios que había hecho por mí le debía el estar a su lado y...

-Díselo.-La cortó abruptamente. No necesitaba escuchar más, estaba claro que Yuuki Kuran estaba enamorada de su padre. Tal y como debe ser.-Dile todo lo que me has dicho y agrégale todo lo que sientes por él, estoy segura que entenderá y que te perdonará.-Dijo tomando sus manos.-Él a sufrido muchísimo, todos lo hemos hecho pero a pesar de todo se ve en sus ojos el amor que te tiene. Aún está ahí solo tienes que hacerlo volver a salir.

Las palabras de la joven a la que había considerado una rival por mucho tiempo le llegaron hasta lo más profunde de su corazón. Estaba siendo sincera con ella y ella le había aconsejado. Un calor extraño invadió su corazón, una sensación de calidez y ternura que poco a poco aumentaba conforme veía a la niña. Era hermosa y parecía un ángel que había sido enviado para hacerle ver las cosas de una manera más clara, que le había hecho entender que sentía por Zero.

-Gracias.-Dijo acercándose a Tsuki y envolviéndola entre sus brazos en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo.-Muchísimas gracias.-Dijo acariciando su cabello.

Tsuki mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos dejándose llenar por el calor y confort que le ofrecían ese par de delgados brazos, que a pesar de su contextura le hacían sentir tranquila y calmada. Esos brazos que no había podido sentir en diez años y que estaba resignada a no sentir nunca más ahora la estaban abrazando fuertemente. No pudo evitar que varias lágrimas cayera por su rostro sin permiso.

Su madre la estaba abrazando.

-¿Por qué lloras?-Preguntó Yuuki asustada.

-Porque estoy feliz.-Pero al ver la cara de confusión de su madre se apresuró a decir.-Jamás lo entenderías pero gracias por ese abrazo.-Se puso de pié.-Recuerda lo que te dije.-Y le guiñó el ojo.

-Si… y Tsuki.-Llamó a la niña antes de que se fuera-¿Cuándo se abrirá este collar?

-Cuando sea el momento adecuado, lo podrás abrir.-Dijo tranquilamente mientras abría la puerta.-Adiós.-Se despidió con una última lágrima cayendo por su níveo rostro.

-Adiós.-Se despidió Yuuki con la mano sintiendo como su un hueco se colocará en su corazón y un sabor amargo en su garganta.

¿De qué iba esa angustia que sentía en su pecho?

* * *

Faltaban apenas unos cuantos minutos según su estimación, no debería tardar más de unos minutos más.

Esa niña, la hija de su mayor rival y de su más grande amor.

-Y se llama como ella, como mi amada Yuuki…-Río con sarcasmo.-Pero no me esperaba menos de Kiryuu.

Dirigió su rojiza mirada a la ventana de su alcoba, tímidos copos de nieve empezaban a caer sin permiso siendo movidos por la gravedad hasta llegar al suelo.

-No podría haber pedido un mejor efecto para está… importante noche.-Alzó su copa y brindo con el clima.-Esta noche de nieve.

La noche en la que aseguraría su futuro.

* * *

Una gota que pronto se convirtió en agua rodó por su nívea mejilla pero no fue el frío lo que lo sacó de su ensoñación sino como del cielo caían sin piedad una y otra vez hasta convertirse incluso en una pequeña ventisca.

Menuda noche para la fiesta de fin de curso.

-Que frío.-Susurró una voz a sus espaldas. Sabía que había alguien ahí, sabía que lo había estado observando desde hace algunas horas.

Y también sabía que era ella.

-Ve dentro.-Ordenó pero la joven hizo exactamente lo contrario.-El baile habrá empezado ya.

-Tú también deberías ir.-Dijo la joven castaña acercándose al joven desde atrás-¿Por qué eres tan terca?

-Se puede decir que salí a mi padre.-Contestó la niña acercándose al joven que sin saberlo era su padre.-Mi mamá me decía que nunca hacía lo que le decían que hiciera sino exactamente lo contrario. Decía que era una copia de él cuando me ponía así.-Recordó con nostalgia.

-Si tienes padres ¿Por qué no los fuiste a visitar en navidades?-Preguntó, a decir verdad si le intrigaba mucho ya que todo alrededor de esa niña era un total misterio. Ya se había encargado de hacer las debidas investigaciones y no registraba en ninguno de los registros el apellido Kamiya como el de una familia de cazadores, ni siquiera un solo Kamiya había pisado la federación de vampiros.

Pero le constaba que ella era un vampiro y sus habilidades solo habían podido ser instruidas por un capacitado cazador.

-Un vampiro los mató.-Contestó la niña súbitamente.

Una fría ráfaga de ventisca movió ambos cabellos acompañando al silencio que se formó. Observó por el rabillo del ojo a la niña, sin duda tenían mucho en común. De seguro que era por eso que se… ¿encariñó? Por decirlo de alguna manera ya que eran muy afines y tenían mucho en común.

Porque no era amor lo que sentía por ella, era algo parecido pero a la vez tan distinto.

-Pero los voy a vengar, a ambos.-Dijo decidida.-Así mi padre estará orgulloso de mí.

-Lo estará.-Aseguró el joven de cabellos platinados sintiendo como aquellas orbes amatistas parecidos a los suyos le miraban fijamente.-Estoy seguro que tú padre lo estará, yo lo estaría.-Afirmó.

Esas eran las palabras que necesitaba oír para infundirse el valor necesario para completar su venganza. Y que mejor oírlas de su amado padre.

-Gracias.-Dijo aventándose a su cuerpo y estrecharlo fuertemente, no esperaba ser correspondida pero la sorpresa aumentó cuando lentamente fue correspondida por el joven cazador. No pudo evitar llorar contra su pecho, justo ahora que habían avanzado un poco su tiempo en esa época terminaba.-Muchas gracias.-Dijo alzando la cabeza para observar los ojos de Zero que la veían con ¿ternura? La dicha no cabía en ella.

-Enfermarás si no entras niña.-Le advirtió viendo su nariz roja y sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas. Se parecía a Yuuki ya que cuando ella lloraba los ojos se le enrojecían también.

-Si…-Susurró y se fue alejando poco a poco.-Zero.-Llamó a su padre.-Escucha a la señorita Kuran, permítete un momento de felicidad, te lo mereces.-Dijo sonriéndole.-Ella te ama tanto o más que tú a ella.

-Es no puede ser.-Dijo con claro tono de no te metas. A pesar de eso la niña corrió hacia él y se empinó para besar su mejilla delicadamente.

-Si, puede ser.-Le susurró luego del beso.-Quiero que seas feliz, lo mereces.-Tienen que ser felices, desde ahora para siempre.-Adiós.-Se despidió dejando al joven cazador sorprendido e incómodo.

Al verla alejarse sentía que tal vez no la volvería a ver.

Y una amarga desazón y ansiedad en su pecho volvió a aparecer y esta solo aparecía cuando alguien sumamente querido estaba en peligro.

¿Por qué con ella se sentía así?

-Zero…

Esa dulce y tierna voz que lo podría llegar a volver loco si se lo propusiera.

-Yuuki…

-Tengo algo que decirte…

* * *

Con cuidado abrió la puerta de su recamara esperando encontrar a su compañera ya que en la fiesta esta brillaba por la ausencia. Esa mañana se había molestado con ella porque no entendía sus sentimientos según Tsuki, pero no es así. Simplemente no quería que corriera peligros innecesarios.

La habitación estaba vacía y con inmaculado orden. Algo nada propio de ellas. El ver el equipaje sobre su cama por lo menos le hizo sentir un alivio momentáneo ya que por lo menos eso significaba que no se había ido. Sin embargo cuando se acercó a la maleta y observó el papel sobre ella sintió una gran angustia.

"_Querida Yadeni:_

_No podría volver a despedirme de alguien importante para mí en persona luego de haberlo hecho con las personas más importantes en mi vida. Gracias por ser una gran amiga como lo fuiste y mantener mi secreto a salvo, no te preocupes me aseguraré de que no te veas en problemas por ser mi amiga. Todo lo de la maleta, quédatelo como recuerdo al lugar al que voy no lo necesitaré. Solamente te pido que las armas se las hagas llegar a mi padre y esa pequeña llave a mi madre. _

_Cuídate mucho y gracias por ser mi hermana nuevamente. No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien, lo prometo. _

_Luego de esto volveré a ser feliz…_

_Con cariño Tsuki."_

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por ambos ojos. Esa carta era de una despedida, no cabía duda. Pero por alguna razón a pesar de que la castaña le dijo que todo estaría bien y que cuando terminara volvería y sería feliz en su época.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué no le convencía del todo?

* * *

Lo que inicio siendo una leve ventisca terminó por convertirse en casi una tormenta de nieve. Tiritando de frío cerró la gran puerta de caoba oscura tras de ella, inhaló y exhaló quitándose el no-sé-que que le daba al estar a punto de poder cumplir con su cometido.

No se engañaba, no era ni miedo ni nerviosismo. Era ansiedad y emoción y no era una psicópata o algo parecido simplemente una niña de dieciséis muy dolida con la vida por haberle arrebatado a sus padres a tan temprana edad.

Se tomó su tiempo subiendo las escaleras, la gran mansión estaba totalmente desolada. Se aseguró de ello cuando pasó por la fiesta y los vio a todos bailando suavemente. Dudó por un unos momentos ya que sintió la celestina mirada de Shiki Senri sobre ella, mirándola profundamente. Sin embargo le asintió y pudo ir tranquila, eso fue extraño pero de alguna manera confortante.

Caminó lentamente por su propia milla verde rememorando con cada paso los momentos felices que pudo volver a compartir con sus padres en el pasado y efímeramente en este presente. Ya que a pesar de sentirse bien nada más con estar a su lado el ver la faceta fría y arisca de sus padres si fue chocante sin embargo fue feliz. Yadeni, Zero, Yuuki, el abuelo y el profesor Yagari. Personas que han dado todo por ella antes y ahora.

Finalmente entró sin tocar dando una rápida vista alrededor encontrando la recámara principal del líder Kuran vacía totalmente o al menos eso parecía.

Se adentró en la clásica recámara siendo precavida y sigilosa. Nunca le atacaría por la espalda ya que su familia no era de cobardes sin embargo ya una vez aprendió que con Kuran Kaname nunca se sabe. La puerta se cerró tras ella a causa del viento que abría las ventanas con fuerza dejando entrar la dría brisa nocturna sin piedad. Incluso varios copos de nieve entraron y la obligaron a cerrar los ojos, a manera defensiva sacó a Bloody Rose y apunto a varios lugares confiándose solo de su sentido del olfato y del oído hasta que misteriosamente se detuvieron y fue ahí cuando le vio.

Parado frente a la ventana, con sus castaños cabellos decorados por unos pocos copos de nieve y una copa de vino en su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda sostenía a la ventana.

-Hermosa noche para una masacre.-Comentó suavemente mientras bebía un trago de su copa.

-No es una masacre.-Corrigió la menor.-Es una ejecución de justicia.

-¿De qué crímenes se me acusa?-Preguntó el ancestro de los Kuran.

-No tengo porque contestar eso.-Le dijo la castaña.-Tú lo sabes perfectamente.

-Entonces intentarás asesinarme sin yo enterarme el porque.-Dedujo Kaname.-Entonces desde mi punto de vista si tu pierdes será por atacarme y yo actué en defensa propia. Será lo único válido para que Kiryuu no intente matarme y Yuuki no me odie.

-No los nombres.-Gruñó por lo bajo.-No merecen ser nombrados por tu sucia boca.-Exclamó furiosa.-Además no te preocupes ya que no tendrás que dar explicaciones a nadie, no me iré de aquí sin cumplir mi venganza.

-En nombre de tus padres.-Terminó su idea.

-Parece que la amnesia ha desaparecido, me complace saberlo.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te lo pido, deja las cosas como están.-Dijo tranquilamente.-Hazle caso a tu abuelo y a tu amiga, vive el presente y deja atrás el pasado.

-¿Y permitir que la historia se repita?-Preguntó incrédula.-Primero muerta.

-Entonces no me dejas opción.-Dijo con falsa pena.

-No te preocupes ya que si tengo que morir te aseguro que no lo haré sola.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Me llevaré a un asqueroso purasangre conmigo.

La copa cayó al piso en el momento en que la niña jaló el gatillo dejando una bala en el aire intentado interceptar a la persona frente a ella la cual se movió a velocidad inhumana saliendo del alcance de la castaña.

-Parece que fallaste.-Le comentó Kaname colocándose tras de ella al tiempo que Tsuki se movilizaba al otro frente destruyendo un par de cosas a su alcance.

-Yo creo que necesitarás una nueva mansión.-Luego negó con la cabeza.-No, tú no la necesitarás más.

-Pensé que estabas muy ansiosa por aniquilarme.-Preguntó incrédulo.-Debo decir que me he decepcionado un poco.-Un instrumento cortante se acercó a él tan rápido que apenas y pudo mover la cabeza un par de centímetros para evitar el contacto directo con la mitad de su cara, aún así cortó una línea delgada de su perfecta mejilla.

-He esperado diez largos y solitarios años por esto, tengo que hacerlo divertido.-Exclamó con esa sonrisa de superioridad característica de su padre.-No te preocupes, no te daré la muerte de canalla como lo mereces.

Esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan suya. De ÉL, no cabía duda que esa niña era hija de ese sujeto.

Y se lanzó a otro ataque fallido.

-No será fácil.-Aseguró Kuran.

-Nunca dije que lo fuera.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó oscamente el prefecto.

-Hablar contigo.-Dijo la prefecta decidida. Estaba temblando, la fuerte ventisca no lo causaba ya que por su condición física de vampiro eso no le molestaba. Era la voz de Zero la cual causaba ese efecto en ella.

Pero era ahora o nunca.

-Habla.-Dijo finalmente volteándose y dejando ver a la castaña sus orbes amatistas con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el cabello era desordenado por el viento y de manera especial su ropa, al igual que ella que estaba con su uniforme nocturno viendo directamente los orbes de su amado.

-Te amo.-Fue clara, directa y concisa.-Y no me cansaré de repetirlo hasta que te convenzas que es verdad Zero.

El muchacho guardo silencio, sin embargo esa expresión neutra de su cara permaneció tal cual estaba en un principio, como si la confesión no hubiese surtido el efecto requerido.

Como si no fuera correspondida.

Y eso dolía.

Tal vez él nunca se le declaró abiertamente gritándole "Te amo" como ella lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Pero si que lo demostró más de una vez solo que ella estaba cegada por otro tipo de sentimientos que no la dejaban aclara sus ideas.

Así de dolido debió sentirse él cuando ella se fue, luego de besarla, de decir sin palabras que la amaba más que a nada. Él lo había perdido todo una vez por culpa de una sangre pura que lo dejó huérfano siendo apenas un niño y luego otro le arrebató a la única persona que llegó a querer y por la cual se preocupó luego de su familia.

-¿Y?

Esa simple letra quebró su corazón en pedazos.

Sin embargo ella no puede resignarse a dejarlo pasar, el hecho que no la haya matado aquella vez hace ya muchos años cuando fue herida en aquel cementerio por aquel miembro de la familia Touya y cayó desmayada en sus brazos. El hecho de que la recogiera en vez de dejarla ahí y en el peor de los casos matarla significó que aún piensa en ella, el hecho que bebiera su sangre con la urgencia con la que lo hacía significaba que aún no encontraba otra que lo satisfaga de la misma manera.

Tenía que luchar por él.

-Sé que te hice daño Zero, sé que fui una tonta y que había comprendido lo que sentía incluso antes. Me di cuenta cuando estuve cerca de ti y me vi a mi misma deseando tu sangre pero no lo hice porque sentía que si lo hacía traicionaba a mi hermano, a ese hermano que se había condenado a la soledad por velar mi vida. Creí que le amaba a él y que por ti solo sentía amor filial pero estuve muy equivocada y solo me di cuenta cuando te perdí.-No sabía en que momento había empezado a llorar pero ya lo estaba haciendo.-Al poco tiempo de irme me di cuenta que no era feliz. Al poder estar con Kaname a solas el que se suponía era mi sueño más añorado resulta que no era así. Que le quería y aún le quiero pero solo como el hermano que es, como el familiar que es para mí.

La brisa seguía cada vez más fuerte, apenas y se escuchaban entre los dos, ninguno estaba al pendiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Solo importaban ellos dos, nadie más.

-Si te diste cuenta de eso al poco tiempo de marcharte.-Rompió el silencio el cazador-¿Por qué ahora luego de treinta años lo dices?

"_Dile todo lo que me has dicho y agrégale todo lo que sientes por él, estoy segura que entenderá y que te perdonará."_

Esas palabras le dieron fuerzas para volver a intentarlo.

-¡Porque fue el temor de verte con alguien más lo que me hizo recapacitar, me hizo darme cuenta que te amo y que algún día yo no sería la única mujer en tu vida, que alguien más se daría cuenta de lo que vales y te apreciaría y amaría como mereces!-Gritó rompiendo en llanto a causa de la frustración.-Fue ese miedo y egoísmo lo que me hizo decirle a Kaname que no quería estar a su lado, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que era solo por penas y remordimientos de haberle quitado la vida que él también se merece por cuidar de mí. Me di cuenta que solo era agradecimiento y de esa manera ninguno de los dos podría ser feliz.

Se estaba humillando pero era lo menos que podía hacer para enmendar sus errores pasados y recuperar al amor de su vida. Pero él no decía nada, absolutamente nada y eso si que dolía más que nada en el mundo.

-¡Estaba celosa Zero!-Gritó al joven de cabellos plateados.-Tuve miedo de perderte con esa niña tan linda que te causaba ternura, algo que solo yo había podido causar antes en ti.-Se acercó a él y tomó los laterales de su chaqueta negra abierta y golpeó su pecho con sus pequeños puños, con la cara llena de lágrimas-¡Mírame Zero!-Pidió al ver como él apartaba la mirada.-Me arrepiento de lo que hice y tengo toda una larga vida de años, siglos y milenios para recuperarte, para demostrarte que te amo.-Dijo decidida, aún con lágrimas, pero decidida.-Te a…

"_Escucha a la señorita Kuran, permítete un momento de felicidad, te lo mereces."_

No pudo continuar porque unos labios interrumpieron los suyos reclamándolos, tomándolos con urgencia, como si fueran suyos, como si le pertenecieran.

Y a partir de ese momento, así sería.

-Yo también.-Nunca fue hombre de muchas palabras pero ella se había humillado por él, rogándole y suplicando por su perdón.

¿Y él?

Él no puede evitar amarla como siempre la ha amado, desde niños, como adultos, incluso como una de las criaturas que odia y que le quitó su felicidad.

Y ahora una criatura igual a ella le está devolviendo un poco de la misma.

-Prometo hacerte feliz Zero.-Le dijo entre lágrimas.-Muy feliz.

-Seremos felices.-Corroboró el joven cazador acercándose a besar sus labios. Se fundieron en un tierno beso bajo la capa de nieve que los cubría en su totalidad.

Sin embargo aún había algo, una nueva angustia…

Algo que les impedía ser totalmente felices pero… ¿Qué era?

-Vamos dentro, hace frío.-Invitó el caballero a su dama.

Encaminándose a la fiesta, no con el afán de celebrar sino de estar juntos. Solos, disfrutando de su compañía mutua nada más. Entraron juntos, al iluminado salón ante la incrédula vista de unos cuantos que volvieron a verlos, más los susurros no se hicieron esperar.

-Dos prefectos han llegado juntos, muy juntos.-Chilló una.-El prefecto Kiryuu y la prefecta Kuran.

-Entonces solo faltan la prefecta Kamiya y el superior Kuran.-Murmuró otra a su compañera de junto.

-¿Será que llegan juntos como el superior Kiryuu y la señorita Kuran?

El que Kaname no esté no le importaba, pero el que Tsuki no este le angustiaba.

Era ella la pieza en su rompecabezas, aquella por la que no podía completar su felicidad.

-¡Superior Kiryuu, señorita Kuran!-Una agitada Yadeni se acercó agitada a ellos con una bolsa en una mano y el puño de la otra completamente cerrado.-Tengo un recado de Tsuki.-Dijo entregando la bolsa y la llave.-Dice que con esa llave abre el collar y que cuide bien esas armas.

Yuuki sin perder tiempo abrió el collar que tan intrigada le tenía. Por alguna razón temerosa unió la llave a la cerradura y cuando la abrió no podía creer lo que veía.

"_Familia Kiryuu"_

-No puede ser…-Susurró la joven observando la foto en el collar.-Zero.

¿Qué significa eso?

-Prometí nunca decir nada pero creo que Tsuki está en peligro y solo ustedes pueden ayudarla.

* * *

-¿Cansada?-Preguntó una voz masculina sobre el techo. El constante movimiento de la pelea los había llevado a la terraza a concluir con su enfrentamiento.

-Para nada Kuran, llevo años esperando esto no me cansaré fácilmente.-Se movió sigilosamente calculando los pasos y los movimientos. Pelear con él como vampiro no dio resultado entonces tendrá que vencerle como cazador.

Kuran se acercaba poco a poco a su trampa, un paso más, solo uno.

¡Listo!

-Te tengo.-Dijo colocando el cañón de su revolver en la cabeza de Kuran-¡Arrodíllate!-Ordenó con voz fuerte y autoritaria. El vampiro no obedeció inmediatamente, ella jaló el gatillo indicándole lo dispuesta a matar que estaba hasta que poco a poco el joven se fue arrodillando.

-Muy bien Yuuki Kiryuu.-Reconoció el castaño-¿Tú padre te entrenó?

-La que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo Kuran.-Dijo satisfecha consigo misma por su logro-¿Cómo supiste quien era?-Preguntó ásperamente.

-Tengo mis métodos.-La castaña apretó más la punta del cañón sobre su frente.-Mis informantes.

-No lo sabe nadie que te lo diría.-Recordó la castaña.

-No tuvieron que decírmelo voluntariamente.-Reconoció.-Digamos que se le salió en el momento menos adecuado sin saber que la persona menos adecuada estaba alrededor escuchando.-Explicó.

-¿Estuviste espiando?-El heredero de Kuran sonrió a manera de burla.-No, tú no te ensucias las manos de esa manera, uno de tus lacayos debió serlo.

-Tan audaz como tu padre.-Le reconoció.

-Una última pregunta que quiero que me contestes antes de mandarte al infierno.

-Dudo que nosotros tengamos un lugar como el cielo o el infierno pero adelante.-Le invitó.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Murmuró con rabia.

-Aún no he hecho nada.-Le recordó.

-¡Pero lo harás!-Le gritó-¡¿Por qué dejaste a mis padres ser felices si luego pensabas matarlos? ¡¿Por qué?-Gritó.

-Porque amo a tú madre más que a nada en este mundo.-Fue lo único que dijo.-Y si no la dejaba ir con Kiryuu ella terminará odiándome.

-Y por eso preferiste matarla.-Comento sin creerlo.-Eres una escoria, la peor de todas.-Le escupió.-Les hiciste creer que todo estaba bien, que lo aceptabas. Me hiciste creer que me amabas, que eras mi tío incondicional.

-No dudo haberte amado.-Dijo viéndola a los ojos.-Amo a Yuuki y todo lo que viene de ella.-Le dijo.-Y tú… tu eres igual de hermosa que tu madre, dulce, valiente, tierna. Pero no eres perfecta como ella.-Intentó tocarla.

-No te me acerques.-Le escupió viéndole de la manera más fría que pudo achicando los ojos hasta que lucían exactamente como los de su padre.

-Ahí está, esa mirada.-Aparentemente Kaname mantenía la calma pero era solo una fachada-¡Esa mirada suya, de él!, de Kiryuu Zero.-Dijo con asco.-Es lo único que te separa de la perfección, esos ojos y esa maldita sangre hibrida que tienes. ¡Debiste ser mi hija no suya!-Le exclamó invirtiendo los papeles, moviéndose a velocidad no humana y tomando a la castaña por sorpresa haciendo que tire el arma y con una mano entre su cuello y la pared.-Tsuki Yuuki… Día de Nieve, que irónica es la vida no crees.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-A que todas las desgracias que rodearon a tú familia ocurrieron un Día de Nieve…

-Eso es mentira, mi padre me dijo todo lo contrario.-Le escupió.

-Entonces no te contó todo linda.-Dijo acariciando sus cabellos.-Ahora te toca escucharme a mí…

Los papeles se han invertido…

Es hora de jugar la última carta…

* * *

-Se está tardando mucho.-Susurró nervioso el rubio director viendo a sus alumnos bailar alegremente.

-Kaien…-Le llamó Yagari.-Sabes que ella no vendrá…

-¡Eso no es verdad!-Gritó el rubio.-Mi niña va a volver.-Se convencía el mismo.

-Ella hará lo que sea con tal de cumplir su objetivo, incluso…-

-¡Cross!-La molesta voz de Zero fue escuchada por ambos cazadores y vieron a la pareja acercándose a ellos de manera rápida.

-Zero…

-¡¿Quién es Tsuki Kamiya?-Preguntó furioso.

-¿A qué te refieres Zero?-Preguntó el director nervioso previo a ser tomado por el cuello de su camisa.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Dijo mostrándole el collar.

El director no lo había visto antes, pero era sumamente hermoso, fino y delicado. Pero lo que más resaltaba de dicha joya era la foto familiar del centro. Cerrado parecía un corazón y medio, que al abrirse se convertían en tres corazones, dos grandes unidos por uno pequeño. En los dos grandes se hallaban Zero y Yuuki mientras que en el pequeño una pequeña de no más de diez años, castaña y de ojos amatistas, sin duda era Tsuki.

-Yo...-Yadeni fue obligada a ir por el par de prefectos.-Lo lamento director.

-Tranquila linda.-Dijo el rubio una vez libre del agarre de Zero.-Yo también estoy preocupado por ella.

-¿Qué ocurre papá?-Preguntó Yuuki angustiada-¿Qué significa todo esto?

-No tiene caso que les mienta más, después de todo ha sido voluntad de ella que lo sepan ahora.-Comentó el joven mirando fijamente a ambos muchachos.-Ella no es Tsuki Kamiya.

-¿Entonces?

-Su verdadero nombre es Tsuki Yuuki Kiryuu Kuran.-Ayudó Yagari a su amigo.

Esos apellidos…

-Y es su hija, de ambos…

¿Qué carajo…?

* * *

-Suéltame.-Ordenó la castaña al captor de su cuello. Era cuestión de segundos para Kaname Kuran acabar con su existencia, sin embargo disfrutaba lo que hacía.

-Imagino que contigo seré el tipo de tío cariñoso al que idolatrarás, del cual nunca esperarías una traición tal y como la que les hice.-Dijo acercándose a su cuello.-Hueles delicioso, casi como ella.-Dijo lamiendo su cuello.-Sabes como ella.

-¡Suéltame!-Repitió la orden esperando que sus súplicas fueran escuchadas.-Por favor, tío Kaname.

-¿Sabías que en un día de nieve Shizuka Ao asesinó a la familia de tú padre y lo convirtió en vampiro?-Preguntó el castaño inhalando cerca de su cuello interpretando el silencio de la castaña-¿Sabías que en un día de Nieve Rido Kuran se acercó a la casa de tus abuelos maternos y les mató a ambos dejando a tú madre sola?-Nuevamente hubo un silencio por parte de la chica-¿Sabías que un día de nieve tú padre mordió a tu madre siendo humana por primera vez, que un día de nieve tú madre se enteró que era un vampiro purasangre, que un día de nieve tú padre mató a su hermano gemelo, que en un día de nieve tu madre se alejó de él para irse conmigo, que un día de nieve en diez años les daré muerte a ambos?-Repitió todos los acontecimientos ocurridos alrededor de la niña, todos tristes y trágicos. Debilitándola.-Que tú morirás en vano en un Día de Nieve. Tus padres te dieron ese nombre representando las desgracias que han rodeado sus vidas.-Escupió como veneno debilitando así poco a poco a la menor que recién se enteraba de todo eso.

-Morirás.-Bramó la menor sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía y escupiendo en la cara de Kaname para aflojar el agarre y de esa manera salir de entre él y la pared, colocarse frente a él dispuesta a dar el último golpe.-Esto es por mis padres y por arruinar mi vida.

Era el golpe final, decisivo. Ella se lanzó contra él a puño limpio y con la Bloody Rose en la izquierda para luego de golpearlo, darle el golpe de gracia.

-No lo creo.-Y ambos cuerpos chocaron deteniéndose, ambos con las miradas frías y serias.

Pero solo uno había traspasado el cuerpo del otro.

-Gané…

* * *

Todo era tan confuso, era mucha información para un solo día.

Primero: Que Tsuki era su hija que había venido del futuro.

Segundo: Que venía a cumplir una venganza.

Tercero: Que todos lo sabían menos ELLOS que son los padres de la niña.

Cuarto: Que Kaname tenía que ver con su venganza ya que él los había matado en un futuro

Y quinto: Que tal vez estén peleando en ese mismo instante.

-Eso lo explica todo.-Decía Yuuki mientras corría.-A pesar de los celos que tenía hacía ella, no podía odiarla y de solo pensarlo me repudiaba a mí misma. No podía odiar a mi pequeña hija.

Eso también explicaba su sobre protección, la ternura que le causaba, el parecido y el misterio que la rodeaba.

-Y pensar que ella solo quería estar con nosotros.-Dijo tristemente Yuuki.

Y que ellos se portaron tan mal con ella, o al menos pudieron portarse mejor.

Por fin llegaron a los dormitorios nocturnos y escucharon un colapso en la terraza, sin duda estaba ahí.

-Si Kuran le ha tocado un solo cabello, le mato.-Advirtió el cazador a su amada sabiendo los sentimientos que ella guarda por el castaño.

No había tiempo de subir por las escaleras, así que dando brincos llegaron al techo y allí estaban ellos. Llegaron justo a tiempo para escuchar la conversación final, ver el golpe fatal y para ver al ganador. Ambos castaños estaba cerca uno con el otro, pero la victoria había sido clara.

Lentamente Kaname Kuran retiró la mano que atravesó el delgado y frágil cuerpo de la castaña al tiempo que este caía al piso por inercia.

-¡Tsuki!-Gritó Yuuki acercándose corriendo a su hija evitando que entrara en contacto con el suelo.-Por favor reacciona hija.-Pidió la castaña mujer a la niña en sus brazos-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste hermano?

-Yuuki…

Había unas voces, voces reconocibles para ella, pero era imposible que estuvieran ahí.

-Mamá… papá…-Susurró una moribunda castaña en el regazo de su madre.-Están aquí.

-Estarás bien linda, ya lo verás.-Decía Yuuki a pesar de saber perfectamente que una herida causada por un purasangre era incurable.

-Yuuki yo…-No pudo terminar ya que un fuerte golpe fue más rápido y colisionó contra su perfecto rostro de muñeco tomando por sorpresa al castaño.

-Morirás Kuran.-Amenazó el joven cazador con su arma.-Nadie toca a mi familia.-Bloody Rose ansiaba la sangre de ese vampiro desde hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

-¡Espera!-Dijo Tsuki antes de toser.-Usa esta.-Pidió extendiendo su arma a su padre.

Pero bien era cierto que había otra Bloody Rose aún más ansiosa de sangre de Kaname Kuran.

-Solo para que lo sepas Kuran.-Dijo preparando el tiro.-Las desgracias que me han rodeado ocurren en las noches, no en los días de nieve.

-Para el caso es igual.-Susurró aún con su sarcástica sonrisa.-No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho ni de lo que hice o haré. Nada cambiará eso.

-Te equivocas, tú destino ya cambió.-Y jaló el gatillo sin compasión alguna ni vacile.

Finalmente había acabado con su gran rival, pero ese no era un mérito suyo. Kaname estaba herido, Tsuki había alcanzado a herirlo de tal manera que no podía ponerse en pié y defenderse. Sin embargo ella no pudo jalar el gatillo.

-¡Tsuki, por favor resiste!-Pidió Yuuki a la niña de manera insistente.

-Lo… siento.-Dijo empleando las últimas reservas de su fuerza para ver a ambos padres.-No pude vencerle.

-Ya no está.-Aseguró Zero.-Ya no te dañará.

-Yo… no importo.-Dijo la joven.-El futuro… ha cambiado, ya no volveré… a quedarme… sola-Tosió luego de decir eso a medida que su cuerpo empezaba a brillar.-Yo… espero que a partir de ahora todo sea para bien.-Dijo tomando ambas manos.-Que… mi muerte no sea en vano, por favor no llores mamá…

-Lo siento tanto, fui horrible contigo.-Dijo llorando Yuuki Kuran.-Perdóname.-Pidió la castaña a su hija.

-Te quiero mamá y eso no lo cambiará nada ni… nadie.-Dijo la castaña menor secando sus lágrimas.-Yo solo quería verlos juntos y…. que mi padre este orgulloso de mí.-Dijo derramando una lágrima.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti.-Aseguró Zero.-Soy tú padre y estoy orgulloso de ti.-Le aseguró con un nudo formado en su garganta. Ha visto morir a sus padres, a su hermano y ahora a su hija frente a sus ojos y él ha sido incapaz de hacer algo al respecto.-Lamento no haberte protegido.

-No hay nada que… disculpar.-Dijo la castaña derramando lágrimas.-Pero… antes de morir… quisiera saber si es verdad que odias los días de nieve.

-Jamás.-Aseguró.

-He cumplido mi misión…-Susurró Tsuki con su último aliento cerrando los ojos para siempre mientras su cuerpo se convertía en pequeñas partículas de brillantes que salieron volando con el viento. Quedándose dos de ellos con sus padres antes de salir volando en dirección al cielo. Susurrando por última vez _"Gracias"_

Se quedaron viendo hacia arriba hasta que el último haz de luz desapareció de la vista de ambos. Viendo como su pequeña y valiente niña se iba, por fin en paz.

-Si es que existe un cielo para nosotros.-Empezó a decir Yuuki.-Estoy segura que ella estará ahí.

-Y se habrá reunido con nosotros.-Susurró Zero mientras unas tímidas y pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.-Por fin será feliz.

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban mientras la lluvia de granizo no para de caer.

Aquel día de nieve era el comienzo de una nueva vida, para ambos.

Por fin felices.

**Fin**

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora:**

**Lamento mucho si tal vez el final no cumplió las expectativas esperadas. Soy muy mala dando finales a las historias. Y quería que este sea un final con lágrimas pero no creo haber arrancado ninguna.**

**El que Tsuki muriera estaba previsto desde el principio, solo que me hubiera gustado que quedara mejor. Lamento como quedó y no poner nada conciso de Zero y Yuuki, pero pido paciencia para el epilogo. Esperen con ansias.**

**Esta vez el proyecto no ha sido visto por nadie previamente así que será una gran sorpresa para todos y espero que el resultado sea satisfactorio.**

**Ahora solo nos queda un corto epílogo con el cual espero tardar nada. Pero depende de ustedes que lo suba o no. Depende que tanto apreciaron esta humilde aportación por parte de esta escritora aficionada. **

**Muchísimas gracias por lo más de 3000 hits, personas que me agregaron a su lista de autores, favorito y alerta, a la historia y especialmente a todos aquellos que me regalaban sus comentarios a través de la historia. Todos ustedes fueron una gran fuente de apoyo para mí y motivación. **

**Gracias a: **

**Guille; azulaamu; Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M; Deya; Saya-Walker; AddieJJ; Samy (lamento no poder decirte por msn, pero no aparece en los RR a menos que pongas puntos o separaciones, pero si gustas puedes agregarme a mi); Sicky: liz10; marci17; Meems-ishikawa; ladynikiza; December Ice Star; SexiBlueFire; Hyuuga-Yuuki; SakuraaKiss (Gracias, me ruboricé con tu comentario); Love Zero Kiryuu.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!**

**Espero no sea la última vez que nos veamos, esperen el epilogo, pero si quieren que se los de cómo regalo de navidad a mi regálenme RR! Jajaja **

**Se despide con un beso recordándoles que dejen RR!**

**Sakura Tachikawa!**


	7. Epílogo

**¡Hola mis fieles vampiritos diurnos y nocturnos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, lamento haberos hecho esperar tanto tiempo por la actualización pero hela aquí, tarde pero seguro. Lamento si no quedo al margen de sus expectativas pero aún así espero que les guste.**

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo presentado a este intento de historia, me alegra y halaga todos los comentarios que he recibido gracias a esta historia que nació de un momento de inspiración.**

**Ni modo, lamento si he puesto en este último capítulo a los personajes algo OCC, pero espero que sea tolerable.**

**No los entretengo más y os dejo con la lectura esperando que lo disfruten. **

**No olviden comentar :D! **

* * *

**Epílogo: Un nuevo comienzo.**

Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados pacíficamente. Había nieve en sus alrededores cubriendo el suelo que una vez fue verde con un blanco manto. Los arboles a su alrededor estaba impasibles y no había ningún animal cerca que irrumpiera con su caminar la paz que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Hasta que aquella pequeña y menuda figura arremetió contra él con el afán de atacarle.

-Muy lento.-Susurró cansado moviéndose hacía la izquierda logrando que la pequeña figura se estrellara de cara contra el suelo.

-¡Eso dolió papá!-Una infantil voz de niño se quejó muy molesto una vez que sacó su cabecita de entre la nieve.-No es justo, tú eres más grande que yo.-Le reprochó el niño con el ceño fruncido.

-Y solo mejorarás si te enfrentas a alguien mejor que tú.-Dijo severamente regresando a ver a su pequeño hijo que aún estaba sentado en el suelo.-Levántate Ichiru.-Ordenó al niño que mordiendo su labio inferior para contener las lágrimas obedeció a su padre.

Zero suspiró resignado, ese niño estaba muy mimado. Se arrodilló a su altura y empezó a sacudirle la nieve que tenía acumulada en su ondulado y rebelde cabello castaño al igual que sus ropas. Se había rasmillado la rodilla pero ya se le empezaba a cerrar la herida, mejor, no quería ni imaginar los gritos de Yuuki ni de Ruka Sounen al ver llegar al pequeño Ichiru herido.

Observó por unos momentos a su primogénito, tenía seis años y ya demostraba grandes dotes para cazador, eso sin mencionar la ventaja que le daba su condición de vampiro. Hijo de una purasangre con un vampiro transformado. La gente reconocía a su hijo por dichas características tanto en la asociación de cazadores como delante de cualquier vampiro. Todos ellos suspiraban al verlo y no era para menos. Ichiru Kiryuu era físicamente parecido a los reconocidos purasangres Kuran. Cabello y ojos castaños con un deje cobrizo, su mirada era apacible y fiera a la vez y caminaba con la prepotencia que le otorgaban sus apellidos.

-Papá…-Interrumpió los pensamientos de su padre.-Algún día seré igual de bueno que tú, ¿verdad?

Pero sin duda la poca paciencia era un rasgo Kiryuu que había permanecido en él.

-Serás mejor.-Confesó observando como sus ojitos brillaban ante la idea.-Si es que dejas de escuchar a esos a los que llamas tíos que solo te dicen mierdas de que te conformes con los poderes que tienes por ser un Kuran y empiezas a ponerle más empeño a tú entrenamiento.

-No creo que a Yuuki le agrade que estés usando ese vulgar vocabulario delante del niño Kiryuu.

-Ni a Ruka tampoco.

-¡Tíos!-La alegría en el niño no se dio a esperar al ver a los que él consideraba sus tíos.

-No dirá nada si no llega a enterarse Aidou.-Contestó con su característico tono amenazador a los dos vampiros nobles.-Y tú esposa no tiene nada que hacer en como crío a mí hijo, Kain.

-Eres tan molesto Kiryuu pero ni creas que nos asustas.-Igual de exasperado como siempre le contestó el rubio Hanabusa.-Venimos a asegurarnos que no mataras a nuestro pequeño Kaname.-Dijo con brillos en sus ojos al ver al pequeño Kiryuu y su semejanza con los Kuran.

-Primero que todo no sería capaz de herir a mi propio hijo si eso les preocupa.-Respondió fieramente.-Y segundo su nombre es Ichiru. I-C-H-I-R-U

A pesar de que su hijo no es cien por ciento parecido al antiguo líder del séquito de vampiros del instituto estos lo tratan como si lo fuera aunque según lo que tiene entendido su hijo es más semejante al padre de su esposa que a su propio hermano.

Claro que si se toma en cuenta todo el incesto que había en esa familia a la larga da el mismo resultado. Los vampiros nobles se habían establecido muy a su pesar con ellos, todo bajo el consentimiento de Yuuki ya que desde que nació el niño Hanabusa, Sounen y por consecuente Akatsuki los visitaban diariamente para formar parte del crecimiento de su hijo. Con mucho esfuerzo había logrado sacarlos de su casa, sin embargo con todo el poder que poseen se las ingeniaron para mudarse a las mansiones contiguas a la suya.

-¿Tío Shiki no ha venido?-Escuchó la tierna voz de su hijo preguntarles a los vampiros por el único miembro de dicho séquito con el cual tiene relación sanguínea.

-No.-Fue la simple respuesta de Kain.

-Están muy ocupados con el nacimiento de los gemelos, de por si a ese par siempre le ha dado morra hacer las cosas, no me quiero imaginar lo complicados que deben estar con dos bebés.-Dijo rápidamente Hanabusa en su afán de satisfacer la curiosidad del niño.

Debe admitir que eso sería algo muy gracioso de ver. De todos sus antiguos superiores del instituto eran Shiki y Rima los únicos que habían respetado su privacidad y solo les hacían esporádicas visitas cada dos domingos.

-Y ¿Por qué no van a ayudarle al igual que como lo hicieron cuando Ichiru nació?-Para las personas normales ese debía ser una indirecta muy directa de que quería que desaparecieran de su vista y de su casa inmediatamente, pero eso era mucho pedir.

-No podemos ir cuando es cuestión de tiempo para que otro…

-¡Zero!-Una escandalosa y llorosa voz masculina le llamó corriendo hacía él desesperado y abrazándolo mientras por sus ojos dos torrentes de agua salían, Kaien y sus típicos dramas.

¿Qué había hecho él para merecer vivir con ese grupo de lunáticos?

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Voy… voy!-No paraba de llorar mientras trataba de hablar lo cual solo lograba irritar más al cazador.

-¡Habla de una buena vez!-Le dijo furioso.

-Yuuki ha entrado en labor y nos mandó a por ti.-La calmada voz de Yagari apareció de entre el espeso follaje y dio la noticia.

-¡Otro lord Kaname!-Exclamó eufórico el rubio ya imaginando como sería el nuevo bebé.

-Rápido Ichiru.-Le dijo a su hijo que entendió a la perfección echándose a la marcha ambos a la vez.

Su otro hijo iba a nacer.

* * *

Respiraba con dificultad a la vez que pujaba, no sabía que esperar de todo esto puesto que desde su primer embarazo las cosas fueron diferentes. Se supone que ella tendría una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos amatistas pero fue su pequeño Ichiru el que nació.

Ahora solo esperaba que ese bebé sea igual de sano que su primogénito.

-Una vez más señora Kiryuu.-La partera le hablaba, Dios, entre todas las virtudes que tiene ser un vampiro la de excluir el dolor de un parto no está incluida.

-¡Zero!-Gritaba, su esposo debería estar con ella en esos momentos sin embargo al decir su nombre pujó lo más fuerte que pudo y pronto un llanto llenó la habitación.

-Felicidades, es una bella mujercita.-Dijo la partera entregándole a su hija para que sintiera su calor.

-¡Yuuki!-La voz de su marido se escuchó mientras la puerta se abría, le regaló una mirada llena de lágrimas de alegría y le dijo:

-Es una niña.

Observó como las amatistas orbes de su marido se encandilaban y suavizaban en un momento mientras empezaba su andar hacía ellas.

-Lord Kiryuu.-Saludaron respetuosas las empleadas y la partera.

-Déjenos solos.-Ordenó con su usual tono frío.-Y gracias.

Las puertas se cerraron y el heredero de Kiryuu tomó su lugar junto a su esposa mientras ella le sonreía y las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-¿Por qué lloras?-Preguntó Zero tiernamente mientras secaba sus mejillas.

-Creí que nunca llegaría.-Confesó entre lágrima.-Llevo diez años esperándola.

-Yo también.-Dijo acercándose a besar su frente y a tranquilizarla.-Gracias Yuuki.-Dijo acercándose a sus labios para unirlos en un tierno beso, él nunca fue hombre de muchas palabras, sin embargo demostraba todo lo que sentía a través de sus actos.-Por hacerme padre nuevamente.

-Te amo…-Susurró la heredera de Kuran estando frente con frente con su marido.

-Yo más.-Dijo volviendo a dejar que sus actos hablaran por él mientras besaba sus labios.

Ambos se separaron al escuchar como la puerta de la recámara se cerraba y una pequeña figura estaba tímidamente parada delante de ella. El ahora hermano mayor de los Kiryuu observaba mudo como sus padres compartían la dicha de tener a esa según él intrusa cerca. Su madre era muy emotiva siempre, pero su padre. Él era su ídolo un hombre de carácter fuerte e inflexible; esos momentos de ternura eran muy raros en él.

-Ven Ichiru.-Ordenó Zero mientras el niño se acercaba lentamente llegando hasta el bordillo de la cama, que era demasiado alta para su estatura.-Vamos a conocerla hablando más tiernamente ahora.

Su padre lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo alzó sobre sus piernas para que conociera al bebé mientras su madre le desarropaba.

Los ojos de todos se agrandaron en señal de sorpresa, por dos motivos diferentes. El niño se sorprendió por el increíble parecido existente entre el bebé y su padre. El mismo cabello plateado y sus ojos bien abiertos demostrando al mundo su inusual color amatista. Mientras que los adultos se sorprendían porque ella era diferente.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó el mayor de los Kiryuu a sus padres.

-¿Por qué Zero…?-No tuvo que decir más, su marido le entendía su duda sin embargo no tenía respuesta.

-¡Qué linda mi querida nietecita!-Entró Kaien Cross escandalosamente llegando rápidamente donde estaba sus hijos con sus nietos.-Eres igual a tú padre, incluso tienes el mismo ceño fruncido.-Exclamó alucinado.-Soy tú abuelo, linda, tú si me llamarás abuelo verdad.

-Kaien.-Llamó Zero al director que seguía encandilado por la niña.-Director…-Nada-¡Cross!-Está vez lo gritó incluso provocando que su hija llorara por la impresión.

-¡Zero!-Le regañó Yuuki.

-¡No llores pequeña!-Dijo rápidamente sosteniéndola y meciéndola para que deje el llanto.-Él horrible de tú padre te despertó ¿verdad?-Preguntó con voz mimosa irritando más al cazador de vampiros.

-¡Tú…!

-¿Por qué padre?-Si no intervenía iba a ocurrir una masacre, Yuuki sentó a Ichiru junto a ella y le abrazó tiernamente.-Ella no es…

-Porque así debe ser, Yuuki, Zero.-Contestó a la pregunta nuevamente mientras miraba con deleite y devoción a la niña.-Ella se sacrificó para cambiar el futuro, su presencia y la muerte de ya saben quien.-Dijo de esa manera por la presencia del niño.-Alteró las cosas tal y como habían pasado antes. Si las cosas no hubiesen cambiado para este entonces hubieran tenido primero a una mujercita y ya estarían muertos. Sin embargo aquí están, tienen a Ichiru y a una niña recién nacida en sus brazos. Ella no se sacrificó para volver a vivir y ser feliz, lo hizo para que ustedes pudieran serlo y para que ella no fuera infeliz.

-Eso quiere decir que ella no volverá…-Yuuki sonaba muy triste por el descubrimiento.

-Ella cambio el destino de ustedes sin embargo el suyo seguía igual, por eso prefirió el sacrificio.-Kaien observó como el semblante de sus dos hijos cambiaba a uno un triste y decepcionado.-Sin embargo, ¿Qué se yo?-Dijo rápidamente nuevamente con su usual sonrisa.-Recuerden que lo exterior es solo una portada y que al menos en el mundo de los vampiros, la reencarnación del alma es algo muy común y más aún en la familia Kuran.-Dijo rápidamente mientras le entregaba la bebe a Yuuki y está empezaba a jugar con el collar que era de Tsuki, aquel que nunca se quitaba.

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué es?-Preguntó impaciente Ichiru.

-Es tú hermana.-Contestó Zero.-Mírala bien Ichiru, ahora eres hermano mayor y tú deber es cuidar de tú hermanita siempre que puedes.

-¿Si lo hago bien estarás orgulloso de mi?-Preguntó tímidamente el menor.

-Ya lo estoy y sé que lo harás bien por lo que estaré aún más orgulloso.-Dijo sacudiendo los castaños cabellos de su hijo.

-¡Si!-Dijo entusiasmado.-Pero… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Escoge tú.-Le dijo a Yuuki. Se suponía que se llamaría como ella pero cuando nació Ichiru él tomó la libertad de llamarlo así por lo que ahora eso le corresponde a Yuuki.-Yo escogí Ichiru.

-Sabes, siempre quise llamar a mi primera hija Juuri, como mi madre.-Dijo nostálgicamente.-Pero…-Observó como su pequeña jugaba con el medallón de su collar y le sonreía.-Ella no es Juuri, mírala.-Y se la extendió al padre para que la tomará en brazos y viera lo mismo que estaba viendo ella.

Su niña le miraba feliz y sonriente, como si le conociera y supiera quien es. Tal vez las palabras de Kaien no eran tan descabelladas.

-¿Entonces…?

-Si…-Dijo Yuuki sonriéndole al ver ese momento padre e hija en el que Zero alzaba al bebé y acercaba sus labios a su blanca y tersa mejilla para depositar un dulce beso.

-Tsuki Yuuki.-Dijo viéndola fascinado, era ella, sin lugar a dudas. Solo que con el cabello plateado, se acercó y depositó un casto y tierno beso en ella.-Bienvenida.-Y susurrando en su oído completó.-De nuevo…

El corazón le decía que esa era su hija y ahora si todo estaba completo para él. Tenía a su esposa, a sus hijos, su maestro y su padre. No le faltaba nada.

Por fin, podía ser feliz.

-Está nevando…-Acotó Ichiru mirando la ventana.

-Este es el mejor de mis días de nieve.-Le confió a la pequeña como un secreto.

Y vaya que era feliz.

**FIN!**

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora:**

**Finito! He acabado este fic el cual denominé Día de Nieve y debo decir que estoy muy complacida con el resultado. Gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos y a la autora también significó mucho para mí puesto que no tenía ni idea de cómo me iría en este fandom que es el de Vampire Knight, sinceramente espero que el fandom de la pareja Zero/Yuuki crezca con historias de esta que es a mi parecer la pareja que debe quedar, esperemos que Hino Matsuri piense igual que nosotros n.n**

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo prestado estos meses, a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que se tomaron unos momentos de su tiempo y me alegraron el día con un RR, espero que no falte su RR este último capítulo.**

**Gracias a:**

**Deya; December Ice Star; love zero Kiryuu; Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M; yenni Kiryuu; Saya Walker; Hyuuga-Yuuki; azula-xan; Sicky; ladynikiza; Lola; ****EmmaCullenO'SheaPotterKiryuu****; Seiya-love01; cass; LovinaxTonio95 (x2); Belvina; liz10M nay; Seiren Akuma; Diana D Hitachiin Kiryuu.**

**Aclarando ciertas cosas, las personalidades de Ichiru y de Tsuki son completamente Kiryuu, lo lamento no puedo evitar despreciar un poco a Yuuki por hacer sufrir a Zero ¬¬ Además lo de la niña, si es Tsuki o no, lo dejo a decisión suya, su final es abierto. Si quieren que sea Tsuki lo será y sino pues ella está en paz con sus padres.**

**Otra interrogante es: ¿Seguiré escribiendo historias de Zero y Yuuki? La verdad es que tengo algo parecido a una idea en mente pero os advierto que sería un universo alterno y un poco OCC, claro que también esta vez tendrían más participación la mayoría de personajes de la serie. ¿Les gustaría?**

**Bueno espero sus comentarios, sus respuestas y sus RR. **

**Espero que ahora que acabé el fic me llegue un RR de cada persona que lea, con un simple "Gracias o Me gustó" me sentiré feliz. Gracias por su tiempo y sus múltiples palabras de aliento.**

**Se despide con un beso y muy agradecida…**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
